LES MUSICIENS 2007
by DanteVirgil09
Summary: This is the last story for arc one of this saga. Two more arcs to go, as well as hints of Ben 10 that will appear in arc two. After the distance separating the orchestra, having dealt with their own lives, these musicians' lives will now converge. They will discover who each other are and will grow, but will have to deal with forces that are beyond their interconnected world.
1. APRIL 2007

**LES MUSICIENS**

**2007**

**A CROSSOVER STORY**

**A small note about this story, after showing multiple points of where this saga might go in 2005, and concentrating it in a hyper-focused manner while handling distance in 2006; for 2007, I want to explore the theme of multiple distant reference points coming together. In other words, 2005 was showing the outline, 2006 was carving out the characters into three-dimensional entities, and 2007 is setting up the chessboard. **

**I also want to make a small point on the peculiar style of this story. One, its considerably shorter than the previous two stories, only five chapters. Second, the majority of the locations are in and around Europe with only one location as the orchestra's designated temporary home base, New York City. Third, and perhaps is the most important, this isn't a full story, not really. More like one third of an overall story that stretches into my completed side story "**_**Six Degrees of Separation**_**", and the first three chapters in the upcoming Arc Two. **

**In addition, there will be a constant, the mentioning of an unnamed orchestra. Keep that in mind, that will be further explained later and I had the help of a friend on that part. Thank you A.W. LeMonte **** Plus, I also want to thank HolyDragoon for being my constant help and supporter of this saga.**

**Influences for this story are the films, "The International", "The Ghost Writer", "The Bourne Supremacy", and "The American". **

**The piece of music that inspired this chapter was "Nocturne in C-Sharp Minor" composed by Fr****é****d****é****ric Chopin. But the majority of this chapter was inspired by the track "Funeral Pyre" from the soundtrack to The Bourne Supremacy. **

**CHAPTER ONE**

**APRIL 2007, WEEK ONE**

Arriving at Cadogan Hall, the orchestra during their Spring Break arrived and got out of their white Ford vans, numbering in about 24 musicians. Half were already approaching their senior years of high school while the rest were freshmen, sophomores, and juniors. They grabbed their instruments and the freshmen looked on the older, more establish musicians also taking out suitcases and bags with camera and recording equipment. For them, it was an unusual arrangement, even after getting used to it when they joined Moradi's orchestra.

As they headed inside, Asuka caught the glimpse of a strange man, tall and shrouded in a raincoat, black pants and black leather shoes. His eyes were piercing and slightly shrouded by his light brown hair. She was called to attention from Zane about their first expose in London's working class area and she nodded, but when she turned to her left again, the man was gone. She checked across the street, but the man was nowhere to be seen, _'__**Ich mag es nicht das Gefühl, dass der Mensch.**__ (I don't like the feeling of that man.),'_ she thought to herself and she headed inside with the rest of the orchestra.

**LONDON, UNITED KINGDOM**

**CHELSEA/BELGRAVIA, CADOGAN HALL **

**TUESDAY, 10:45AM**

The orchestra started to set up on stage, the first of their official rehearsals outside of their online ones a few weeks prior. Zane directed some of the few freshmen students to install various cameras at adjacent points of the interior in order to capture their performance. His friends on the other hand were on stage talking amongst themselves and tuning their instruments.

It's been four months since their performance in Hamburg, Germany. It was a spectacular performance for all of them. During the performance, Eda Kraemer and Bernhard Gottlieb were officially part of the orchestra. And Lionel Hernandez, Dante's friend from Buenos Aires was also invited to perform with the orchestra and he too was officially admitted to the orchestra. Shinji, Fatma, Cecilia and Ahmed have mentioned at that performance that they are still looking for musicians to add to their orchestra. Mohammad had stated that this is a good development, for the moment, he will limit the maximum number of musicians to about 50. And that didn't include the choir, which is still non-existent. Their current international performance is the result of what succeeded in Hamburg.

Mohammad, along with his wife Dania conversed with 64 year old, Peter Wright, the director of the Royal Opera House. He personally invited Mohammad's orchestra during spring break. He was one of the most talented pianists and conductors of his generation, Cambridge educated and an old mentor to Mohammad when he taught at the Paris Conservatory back in the 1980s. He was a conductor for the London Philharmonic and holds his professorship of Music History and Musicology at Cambridge. His wife, Catherine Watson is also a professor of Musicology, but her area of expertise is in keyboard performance. All four adults wore warm clothing due to the rainy weather. The same for the musicians themselves, a mixture of sweaters, jackets, jeans, sneakers, and scarves.

"Looks like you came through for us Peter," Mohammad said with some relief and awe at the hall they will be performing in, "Of course my old friend. Why wouldn't we and considering how your orchestra is getting good press and respect from the universities you have performed in," Peter said proudly of his former student.

Dania also looked at Wright and spoke up, "And I've been hearing about an elite orchestra from Paris, coming to perform after our performance on Friday. Is this true," she wanted to know what this orchestra is.

Catherine looked at her and smiled, "Oh yes! Well I can assure you it's not a rumor. There is indeed an elite Parisian orchestra coming to perform a day after your orchestral performance," she revealed and before she could mention the name Zane approached them, "Pardon me, but Dania, your daughter Yasmin is on my phone," he held it up, "She wants to talk to you."

Dania looked at the others, "Excuse me Catherine," she excused herself and took Zane's phone. She walked to the corner of the stage while Zane headed back up the stage to see how the camera set up is coming along.

Meanwhile, Asuka was still wondering who that covered up man was. As she tuned her violin and thought about it, Shinji was observing her, "Asuka," he called her and she turned her head to her left to face him, "**Ja?** (Yes?)," she asked, "**けがはないか？あなたは、何か夢中になっているようだ。 **(Are you all right? You seem preoccupied about something.)," he pointed out her slightly changed demeanor.

She blinked and sets her violin down on her lap, "**Es ist nichts, nur Denken, das ist alles.** (It's nothing, just thinking that's all.)," she told him, "**本当に？** (Are you sure?)," he asked and she nodded, assuring him that everything is fine. He relented and continued to tune his cello, leaving Asuka to her thoughts.

"How's the pre-set up," Zane asked Gilberto who installed the poles for the five cameras along side the freshmen, "Pretty good and Alberto said that one of the microphones is busted. So we need to buy a new one," he explained their situation and Zane sighed.

"Well, we can't really worry about that right now. If this happened on Friday, we would be screwed," he said and Gilberto laughed a bit as Zane thought up a solution, or more like the likely setup, "We'll try to fix it during today's rehearsals. However, if it still doesn't work, we can always buy a new one like you said," he explained and Gilberto nodded.

Dante was reading the scoring while Fatma was sitting next to him on her chair with her violin already tuned, "I think Mohammad is out of his mind for what he's planning for the upcoming school year," Fatma said as she sighed and read Dante's sheet music, "And the arrangements he's planning for all of us," he added, knowing the upcoming academic will be their most ambitious year.

Fatma smiled, "Can you believe it? Myself, Cecilia, Ahmed, you and some of our friends will be joining us in living in the US for one entire year. That is just amazing," she said and he grinned in return, "I know. But then after a few months, we are sure to kill each other," he replied with humor and she laughed.

She then looked at him, "Well if that's the end result, it would be a shame to kill a hot guy like you," she said with a coy look and he returned it, "The feeling's mutual," and gave her a light smirk.

They then heard Mohammad walking onstage and signaling them to take their positions. Fatma moved her seat to the violin section and Dante sat at his seat, waiting for Professor Moradi to speak, as did the other musicians.

Mohammad looked at his musicians and smiled, "Now then, give your thanks to Peter and his wife Catherine for arranging our recital this time. And what better place to perform than London," he rhetorically asked but the musicians gave their choices and he laughed it off, "Anyway, this is the first of our rehearsals this week and hope all of you prepared."

Their music for this recital consisted of one piece by Georg Philipp Telemann, one piece by Antonio Vivaldi and one by Giuseppe Valentini. Many of them have never heard of the latter, but Dante along with his friends were excited to play a piece by yet another obscure composer. Moradi tapped his baton on his music stand and the musicians were prepared to rehearse. For this session, Telemann's **Sinfonia Spirituosa in D Major TWV 44:1 for 2 Violins, Viola and Basso Continuo. **For the actual performance, it would be that piece, as well as, **Concerto for Violin and Cello in B flat major, RV 547**and finally the piece by Valentini, **Concerto in A Minor op. 7 no. 11. **

**CENTRAL LONDON**

**THE STRAND PALACE**

**4:34PM**

Zane and Alberto walked out of the hotel lobby with some microphones in tow, "That's it! I'm getting us some new shit! Otherwise I'm going to go postal on someone really soon," Zane said as he rushed out and Alberto was with him, equally frustrated.

"Same here. The audio was slightly distorted and this isn't going to cut it on Friday," Alberto said as the two walked down the street to their right, "And good thing there's a Radio Shack just three blocks down," Zane said with some relief, but then added some concern as he felt his cash in his pants pocket, "But since the pound is worth more than the dollar, I don't know if I have enough."

Alberto brushed off his concerns; "I've got some money with me. And Gilberto, along with Dante lent me some cash so we can buy some good microphones," and Zane felt more relieved as the two continued their way to the electronics store one block away. Due to the weather, Zane wore a leather jacket with a cotton hood, blue jeans, sneakers with a white shirt underneath. Alberto sported a black water resistant jacket, a pair of khaki cargo pants with black shoes and a gray polo shirt underneath.

**MEANWHILE…**

Dante's in his modest suite, he was running a diagnostic check on the Evangelion Units that were still in high Earth orbit. Since he wasn't going out tonight, he was dressed in a dark green wool sweater, blue skinny jeans and no socks. As he drank some water from his water bottle, an alert window came up: WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS FROM AN UNKNOWN PARTY!

Dante read it and was dumbfounded, "Whoa. **Da dove vieni?** (Where did you come from?)," he muttered. He opened a second window and used a hacking program to trace the origin of the hack, but he was denied any further information, other than that it was from a European server with some links in New York, "**Che cosa è questo?** (What is this?)," he continued to type, "**Questo è insolito. Non se la sente di personale militare sta cercando di incidere in ... ma in qualche modo ci si sente come NERV tutto da capo. **(This is unusual. It doesn't feel like military personnel is trying to hack in…but somehow it feels like NERV all over again.)," he muttered.

Then his door was knocked, "**Dante! Ich bin es!** (Dante! It's me!)," it was Asuka. He got up, answered the door and made occasional glances at his Lenovo ThinkPad T60p, "**Che cosa è?** (What is it?)," he asked Asuka, who was only wearing a red sweater, blue jeans and warm slippers, "**Etwas komisch kam, als ich auf meinem EVA Einheit überprüft. Er sagte, dass ... **(Something weird came up when I checked on my EVA Unit. It said that…)" but before she could finish, she too looked at his laptop and noticed he has already looked it up in his diagnostic checkup, "**Scheiße.** (Shit.)"

Dante closed the door behind them and the two headed for his laptop, "**Wer denkst du wird dies zu tun? **(Who do you think is doing this?)," she asked in a calm but serious tone, "**Non lo so. Ma quello che posso dire fino ad ora, non è il militare. Sembra più come un istituto privato.** (I don't know. But what I can tell so far, it isn't the military. Looks more like a private institution.)," he revealed and he sat in his chair with Asuka looked down on his monitor, looking at what he found.

Then something caught her eye, "**Was ist das?** (What's this?)," she pointed to a few characters with four capital letters: **GBCC**, "**Non lo so. Ma è qualcosa di esaminare.** (I don't know. But it's something to look into.)," he muttered and the two worked on solving this problem. Well, if not solve it completely, but to at least stop the hack.

After a few minutes, Asuka and Dante managed to stop the hack and updated the triple-six firewall so that instead of preventing hackers of getting any vital information in a 72-hour period, it would automatically sever connections to the Evangelion database within a 4-day period. Depending on the severity of the hack, as both concluded.

After they were done, Asuka texted Shinji to come to Dante's room. Within a few moments, Shinji arrived, "**私はあなたのテキスト飛鳥を得た。どうなってるの？** (I got your text Asuka. What's going on?)," he asked and the two spared no detail on what had just occurred. Shinji was shocked and immediately turned his focus away from the monitor to his two former comrades, "**我々は何をするつもりですか？ **(What are we going to do?)"

"**これが再び起きない限り、我々は何もしませんしません。 **(We won't do nothing unless this happens again.)," Dante said and Asuka immediately disagreed, "**Was? Was meinst du nichts? Ich würde sagen, dass wir sie finden und ein Ende zu setzen this! Sicher, wir haben einen Geschmack von Normalität geworden, aber das ist nur die Vorteile unserer Situation und ...** (What? What do you mean do nothing? I'd say we find them and put a stop to this! Sure we have gotten a taste of normalcy, but this is just taking advantage of our situation and…)" but Dante interrupted her.

"**Basta!** (Enough!)," he said loudly so she could stop, but surprisingly, Shinji stepped up to her defense, "**いいえダンテ！これが最後の一撃です！誰がこれをやっていると、この現実のネルフであると我々はすべきことができました****...** (No Dante! This is the final straw! Whoever is doing this could be this reality's NERV and we should…)," but he too was interrupted, "**Basta!** (Enough!)"

Dante looked at the two who were silent, so he took the chance to voice his reasons for not continuing any further, "**Ascoltami, la ragione per cui ho detto che non continuerà il perché non sappiamo chi l'ha fatto. Non è Nerv, né qualcosa di simile a una organizzazione paramilitare.** (Listen to me, the reason why I said we won't continue on is because we don't know who has done it. It is not NERV, nor anything resembling a paramilitary organization.)," Asuka was about to voice her opinion but Dante didn't let her, "**今のところ、私はそれが何を意味するかどうかを確認するために、これらの****4****つの手紙に私の調査を続けていきます。と何かが出れば、私は私たちを助けるためにフィラデルフィアでタッカー連絡させていただきます。彼はこれを効果的かつ理由を行っている人を見つけるために、コンピュータのスキルを持っている私たちが知っている唯一の一つだ。** (For now, I'll continue my investigation on those four letters, to see if that means anything. And if anything comes up, I'll contact Tucker in Philadelphia to help us. He's the only one we know that has the computer skills to effectively find out who has done this and why.)"

Asuka didn't like this at all. She was used to fighting an enemy when someone has initiated an attack against them. Now, after a while of experiencing normalcy and a life she felt she was starved off, her side of being an EVA pilot was emerging again. However, as she looked at Dante and then at Shinji, she knew she could not be that girl, that arrogant girl again. It won't help their situation and it won't help their new friendships in the orchestra…and whether or not to reveal their pasts to those they haven't revealed to yet.

Asuka sighed and looked at them, "**Okay, das ist ein guter Plan. Aber wir müssen dieses Problem zu lösen, wenn und falls dies entwickelt sich etwas Wesentliches.** (Okay, that's a good plan. But we will have to resolve this if and IF this develops into something substantial.)," she said and Shinji looked at her, somewhat surprised at her change in demeanor, but knew she was right and so did Dante.

He nodded, "**合意された。** (Agreed.)"

**CENTRAL LONDON**

**9:04PM**

Asuka was walking on the street, three blocks from the hotel while taking some pictures of the traffic coming towards her and moving away, to find some aesthetics that might work. A new direction Zane wanted to experiment with for their website, something he asked Tucker to help out with.

Asuka took some photos, totaling 26, but felt that this new direction might not bear the fruit Zane wanted. After turning off her camera, she walked back to the hotel, adjusting her white coat that accompanied her blue jeans, brown boots, and her blue turtle neck sweater underneath her coat. As she passed the people walking by, she felt somebody was following her. She turned her head briefly and noticed a man she briefly saw when she and the others arrived at Cadogan Hall earlier in the day. She returned to focus on what's in front of her, hoping that the people passing her will provide some cover.

However, with only two blocks to go, waiting for the light to change so she could cross the street, she turned her head again and that mysterious man was standing there. Doing nothing and letting the people calmly pass him without a second glance, "Who is that fucker," she wondered quietly and as the light changed, she made her move.

She crossed and turned right, she turned her head and sees the man following her, "Perfect," she muttered and focused on what she was planning.

The man behind her rummaged through his coat and took out a small photo of her that was taken back in 2005 at the Turkish Embassy prior to leaving for the US. He also had photos of Shinji and Dante in his other coat pockets. He puts it away and resumed to following Asuka down the street.

Asuka noticed she was the only one on the sidewalk now, but she kept her pace normal for the most part. Not giving off signs of distress or paranoia, but a calm and steady pace. Then a chance was presented to her, a small side street that split the city block in half as opposed to a dirty alley often presented in situations like this. She made a left turn and the man behind her saw that, "She won't get away. I need some questions answered immediately," he muttered to himself in an urgent tone.

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, US**

**AMITY DISTRICT, TUCKER'S HOME**

**4:12PM**

Tucker was chatting with some friends across the Atlantic in Europe. Namely, some hacker friends in France, the UK, Russia, and Germany while trying to see if who was the better hacker in a benign competition: to get in and out of a secure database. In the middle of the chat, he noticed a new email came to him from all of the people: Dante Tripodo Lascano.

"Shit! Dante contacted me! It's been forever," he exclaimed to himself. So he clicked on the message on his Yahoo account. The message was cryptic to say the least:

Got hacked. I'm looking into it, but I don't know how much I can do on my own. If you can, help me out. I'll send you what I've found already shortly after this message

Tucker read the message and reread it, not sure how to make of it. He closed the message and went back to his chat with his European friends, but then after a few minutes, a link was sent and with it a password. Tucker was stunned, Dante was allowing him access to the Evangelion Units, albeit limited access. He clicked on the link, typed in the password, but what he saw also shocked him.

"What the hell is this," he said to himself and then proceeded to find out who hacked into the EVA.

**CENTRAL LONDON**

**9:17PM**

Asuka looked around and picked up a half filled bottle of beer, she took off her coat and waited in the shadows as she sees the man slowly walking around the corner. The man was tall, broad shouldered and his expression was stoic. He quietly walked and looked around to find her. As the man walked closer, Asuka quietly dropped her coat and held the bottle firmly in her hand, while keeping her breathing and pulse steady. Until…

The man approached her spot, Asuka got out of hiding and before the man knew it, she 'stabbed' him in the abdomen with the bottle. As the man knelt down, she grabbed him and banged his head on the lamppost. The man tried to defend himself, but Asuka puts her arms around his neck and kneed him in the gut five times, knocking the wind out of him. She lets go and swung the bottle directly towards his head, knocking him out completely. He fell down on the sidewalk facing down and she began to rummage through his pants and coat. She found the photos the man carried, all three of them, "Jesus! What the hell is going on," she asked herself, becoming a little more paranoid.

But then as she checked his pants pocket, she pulled out a circular device. It was metallic and on the front, a green hourglass pattern. She was curious, wondered if this man was involved with the hack in some way. Her paranoia now made her imagine the unbelievable and the ridiculous. After some mental deliberation, she sets down the strange device and sets out to walk back to the hotel, taking the pictures with her.

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, US**

**AMITY DISTRICT, TUCKER'S HOME**

**4:26PM**

Tucker typed and tried to keep up with the data presented to him, he was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed with the Evangelion. There was so much and he didn't know where to begin. But the one thing that really caught his eye was a third party trying to get access to Units 2 and to some extent, Unit 3. Dante, via video chatting was instructing him how to do the diagnostic checks on the two units. Since Tucker was already a computer expert, he followed the former Fourth Child's instructions to the letter.

Tucker had then confirmed the origin of the hack, thanks to his tracing program. What was found was disturbing and extremely confusing, "GBCC…where have I heard that before," he muttered and then got a call on his cell.

He flipped open his phone, "Hello," he answered, "Hi Sam," he greeted in a serious tone, "Hi Tucker. Is everything all right? You sound like you're busy with something," she said over the phone," she wondered.

Tucker chuckled, "You have no idea Sam," he looked at his computer monitor, "Listen. Get down here. And don't tell Danny, just come over," he said and Sam was a bit confused, "Why? What's going on," she asked, not liking where this was going.

He sighed, "Dante emailed me what's going on in London and…just get down here and don't tell Danny," he added, "…Okay, I'll be there in a few," she said and both hung up.

Tucker returned his focus to the computer monitor, "Well…I'm going to use Google to find out what GBCC stands for," he muttered to himself.

**CENTRAL LONDON**

**THE STRAND PALACE**

**9:22PM**

Asuka entered the lobby with her hands in her pockets. She headed for the elevator got inside once it reached the lobby floor and pressed the button for the fifth floor, where Dante's room is. After a few moments, the doors opened and she headed for his room.

She knocked and the door opened, "Hi Asuka," he then got a good look at her, "What's wrong," he asked, "Let me in. Something strange happened to me," he looked at her and allowed her to come in.

He closes the door, "Should I call Shinji," he motioned for his cell phone, but she stopped him, "Not yet. I'll tell him myself," she said and he quietly understood so he puts down his phone.

Both of them then sat on his full sized bed, "Okay, what happened," he asked and she began to explain. She mentioned everything, even finding their old photos from Istanbul prior to staying in Philadelphia for six months.

She handed him the photos and for the next minute, he was silent and brooding over the fact that even now…people are still bothering them. He then took his photo and handed back the remaining two, "So what now? Do you think that man is linked to the hack," he asked.

She puts the other two photos back in her coat pocket, "I don't know…if this is only a one time thing, we could just leave it alone but…" she then looked at Dante who had a questionable look on his face, one of deep thought.

He got up, "Tell Shinji this," he looked at her and she stood up. At this moment, they were back in 2015 Japan, dealing with something that involved politics and finance at its most corrupt form that also involved para-military forces.

But now, they were older and knew better, but old habits die hard, especially with Asuka who had to deal with weeks of counseling about her superiority complex with her Turkish guardians and their German counterparts in Hamburg. Today, a bit of her old self re-emerged from her memory, and she didn't want that.

After a few seconds of silence she nodded, "Alright," and the two headed for the door and as Dante opened it, the two looked at each other and Asuka spoke, "If this gets any deeper, we're going have to do something and…we may have to ask the others to help us," she pointed out the serious potential this situation will have for the coming months.

Dante sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "One day at a time, okay," he said and she gave a light, almost melancholic smile, "Okay…" the two were silent and Asuka headed down the hall to Dante's left for Shinji's room.

As Dante was about to close the door, he caught Fatma looking at him from across the hall at her doorway, "Hi," Dante greeted and Fatma replied, "What's going on? I've overheard you and Asuka talking briefly. Something about a situation that might get complicated over time. Is…everything alright," she asked concerned towards her friend.

He sighed, "Well…it's a bit more complicated than I can explain," he stated simply and she looked at him, "Well…good night," he said and closed the door, "Good night," Fatma quietly said.

She looked down the hall and saw Asuka entering Shinji's room. And then, back at Dante's closed door. She knew she liked him even going as far as admitting to herself that she has a crush on him. What she didn't like was the pangs of jealousy, or a sense of uncertainty whenever Asuka and Dante would talk together in a way that she felt slightly uncomfortable. She reasoned they're life long friends, but she always had a feeling that both of them were hiding something and always turn serious when a certain topic came up. Like if the two were having a secret relationship and Shinji doesn't know about it. She sighed and closed her door, going back to checking her email from home and trying to shake away those thoughts.

**MEANWHILE…**

Shinji and Asuka were on his bed, and he just sat there as she explained to him what happened to her and showed him the photos. He took his photo and looked at it, "To think…to think we were once like this," he muttered and she tilted her upward to look at him, "To think we suffered hell and survived death…and now have men after us," Shinji added.

Asuka looked at him and then on the floor. After a moment, she leaned back and lied down on his bed, "…I'm just glad I handled that bastard," she quietly said as she stared up at the ceiling.

Shinji stood up angrily, "And that's what I'm worried about," he spoke loudly and she sat up on her side, "What do you mean," she asked and he turned around to face her, "I mean that if you retaliate first, that means you'll go back to…" but he didn't finish.

But it didn't mean that Asuka couldn't figure out what he was about to say next, "That I would go back to how I was before? Being a total bitch towards you," he said, and got up, but Shinji remained silent.

She stood in front of him and smacked him across the face hard, "Don't you think you should give me more credit than that," she was upset and Shinji was shocked.

He touched his left cheek and looked at her, not knowing what she'll do next, "Look…I'm sorry for doing that, but you have to realize this, I HAVE CHANGED," she yelled and he slightly winced from it, "You may or may not realize it, but I have worked hard every day so I wouldn't be that girl again! There are days where I just want to kick someone's ass for the fun of it! For the fun of it, can you believe that? God! And only he knows how much I miss being around you," she continued and ended her rant.

Shinji just looked at her and felt guilty for what he said about her. He breathed in and out to calm himself, "I'm sorry…I guess…I guess I was afraid we'll go back to the people we once were," he said quietly and lowered his hand from his cheek.

"I know you're sorry. But what you just said is really an excuse. I hope you know that," she crossed her arms and for a second she looked down on the floor and then back at him before she headed for the door.

Shinji followed her and stopped her as she opened the door by gently grabbing her left hand, "Asuka," she turned around to look at him, "Um…can we talk more tomorrow morning? Before breakfast," he asked. Wanting to make it up to her in some way.

Asuka thought for a moment and gave him a soft smile, "Meet in the gym down the street at 7:50. Don't be late okay," she said and he nodded, "I won't be late. I promise," he replied and she grinned and so did he. She left and he watched her go down the hall for about three doors and entered her room. He breathed out through his nose and closed the door.

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, US**

**TUCKER'S HOUSE**

**4:35PM**

Sam and Tucker read the article again and again. Not believing this was the result Tucker came up with. It was an article he found on Google that linked with The Guardian newspaper website. They read and the more they read, and looked at the slowdown of the hack, the more confused they got.

"This is weird and creepy. Why would they want to hack the EVA Units," Sam asked, sitting in a chair next to Tucker's, "God knows. And the fact that Dante gave me access to his Evangelion Unit, it means that something big is going to go down," Tucker said as he looked at his monitor.

Sam looked at him and then her cellphone vibrated. She flipped it open and saw it was Danny…again, "He's wondering where I am," she said and he looked at her, "Did you turn off your phone," Tucker asked, "No, just put it on silent mode. I just pressed the button to make it vibrate now," she replied.

Tucker looked at her, "Let's wait a while before telling him," he said and Sam nodded, "Yeah. At this point, those three are calling the shots," she said and got up, "I'll be back," and left the room while sending Danny a reply.

As Tucker watched her leave his room, he returned his attention to the monitor. His used Nmap in order to map out the network of computers hacking into the EVA. The growing trend at this moment was the disturbing fact that a private company instigated the hack, but has now have its connections severed by the firewall. However, now with his access to the EVA Units, he was not only going to help out an old friend, but he's also going to relish this new opportunity to learn more about the former pilots.

Sam meanwhile texted Danny that she was at Tucker's:

[I got a text that Tucker advanced the ghost detection system that could also include sensing spirits like the Campa dude]

She sent it and waited for a few moments for a response, and soon enough she got it:

[Sounds cool. Be right there]

Sam looked at the text and sent her last reply: [Ok]

She closed her phone and felt slightly guilty about lying to him. Of course, Tucker did have an upgraded system of detecting ghosts that included memorial spirits like Campa. But she was beginning to feel that hiding the newly discovered information that can help the former EVA pilots sort out their problem might put strain on her relationship with Danny.

She breathed out her mouth and went back inside Tucker's room.

**LONDON, UNITED KINGDOM**

**CENTRAL LONDON, THE STRAND PALACE**

**WEDNESDAY, 7:04AM**

Dante got out of the shower, wrapped in his blue towel and turns on the television. Since this was the UK, the first thing to come up on screen was the BBC, in this case, BBC World News.

**{This morning, we are continuing our coverage of the current financial market. And the first story we will cover this morning, is the Global Bank of Commerce and Credit have announced a branch to aid third world nations…}**

As the Indian/British anchorwoman reported on the current news, Dante just stood in front of the television as he puts on his blue boxer briefs and just played the bank's name…

"Global Bank of Commerce and Credit…GBCC," he muttered and for a brief moment, his mind sparked, "No way! It can't be that coincidental. Can it," he added picked up his towel to dry his hair and started to get ready for the day.

**MEANWHILE…**

Asuka and Shinji arrived at the lobby, ready to start the morning…by Asuka's standards. In this case, beat the shit out of the heavy boxing bag at a gym near the hotel. Both dressed in their work out clothes, black sweatpants and sneakers, but since it was cold outside, Shinji had on his navy blue hoody while Asuka had on her red and grey hoody.

At a newsstand, Asuka noticed the man selling various newspapers: Le Monde, Die Spiegel, The Wall Street Journal, The Guardian, The Irish Times and a few others. She bought the paper from The Guardian for a few pounds and both resumed their walk to the gym.

After a few minutes, Asuka took off her hoody and revealed a white shirt and began to stretch out her arms. Shinji picked up her newspaper and skimmed through it, and when he approached the financial section, a section of the newspaper he never reads…those four letters came up again, "GBCC."

Asuka heard him, "What did you say," she asked and he showed her the financial section, "Is it too much of a coincidence," he said softly, but with a tone that suggests restraint.

She stopped her warm up and took the newspaper in order to read it, and as she read it, the four letters came up again, "GBCC," she said in a questioning tone, "If they passed this on the news, that means Dante has already blown his head with crazy ideas," she said and puts her hair in a messy bun for the workout.

Shinji folded the newspaper and places it on Asuka's douffle bag, "I hope he's not going to go overboard in his private investigation," he said to her and stretched his back and torso, "This is Dante we're talking about. He's bound to have moments like these when things go out of order," she said as she puts on her exercise gloves.

Shinji puts on his gloves, "Well…looks like we have no choice now," he said and she approached him and places her hands on his shoulders and brought him in a kiss, "Let's finish this and decided officially afterwards. When we have a good talk with him, okay," she said and he agreed.

Shinji nodded and kissed her back. They then headed for the heavy bag and started their workout.

**THE STRAND PALACE**

**DANTE'S SUITE**

**7:13AM**

With the news still on, Dante was working on his laptop too see how the hack originated and what network could have been responsible. But his thoughts again turned to the GBCC, "I don't know if I'm right, but with new addition to Nmap, I can see if my suspicions are correct," he initiated the program and as he waited he got a text from Asuka…

[Got the newspaper and it talked about the GBCC. Is the bank and the hack connected]

Dante read the text and replied back:

[Running something right now. When I know, you'll know]

He sent the text and closed his phone. He then got back his results and according to the data, the private network of the Global Bank of Commerce and Credit was 95% similar to the network that hacked into the EVA yesterday. It was within the margin of error, but his suspicions were correct.

He flipped open his cellphone and texted her: [When you're done, come to my room and if Shinji's with you, bring him in too]

He sent it and closed his phone. And went about to work on his laptop, and knowing he and his comrades have to head for rehearsal in two hours…they decided.

**MEANWHILE…**

Asuka punched the bag with Shinji holding it, and she kicked it repeatedly in fierce manner. She lets out her frustration and anger onto the bag and sees Shinji holding the bag, encouraging her to keep going. She smiled inwardly and kept up the pace.

With Shinji, it was his turn after Asuka was done and she held the bag as Shinji did his set of punches and kicks. And like Asuka, used his elbows and knees, _'__**彼らは私たちの後に来る**__**...**__**または楽しみの**__**EVA**__**のうちに侵入するつもりなら**__**...**__**彼らは支払うつもりです。 **__(If they're going to come after us…or hacked into the EVA out of fun…they are going to pay.),'_ he thought angrily and his blows became fiercer.

**BARCELONA, SPAIN**

**8:21AM**

Jordi got off of the bus that brought him to the city from the countryside. All he had with him was a douffle bag that contained his clothes and materials to construct a rifle. He also carried his backpack, with the documents he discovered on his treks with the old man's dog. A month after that day, the man died and Jordi mourned while trying to maintain the property. After a month or so, he gave away the horse to someone who can take care of it, but he kept the dog.

Jordi and his dog crossed the street and headed up to the apartment Jordi planned to own. When the man died, he left everything to him, his property, animals and money. Jordi wanted to continue to live in the country, but for the moment, he had to move to Barcelona in order to carry out the preparations for his final step towards recovery.

Jordi and his dog entered the apartment building and headed up to the fifth floor. Once there, he found his new apartment and lets his dog in first and sets down his belongings. He closes the door behind him and walks around his new 'home' while his dog sniffed around.

No furniture inside, so he made a mental note to purchase a sofa, a table and chairs for the dining room as well as some plates. A refrigerator was already installed, so was the stove, but he needed a bed and a mahogany wardrobe. The apartment overall was well lit, but bare, however for now it was enough.

Jordi went to his bag, took out a rolled up mat and laid it out in the living room. His dog came over and rested on his designated bed. He then took his douffle bag to the only bedroom and shuts the door. He takes out the rifle and begins to assemble it, but his main focus revolves around the documents he's discovered last year. He now knew his name, his family and based on those who are still alive in the countryside, he now knew how much they loved him. However, he didn't know much about the man who was after him and why he was chasing him. But since he found those papers, he was sensing him around lately and he had to be prepared for anything.

He picked up his rifle, held it and pulled the trigger, but since it wasn't loaded all it did was click. He felt he was ready and willing to start the final leg of his journey, while trying to start a new life. Moments later, he opened the bedroom door and left the rifle inside. He walked towards his dog, knelt down and began petting him, "Soon…soon this will be over and we can live again."

The dog whimpered affectionately. After a few moments of petting, Jordi got up and took out his cellphone and began dialing. After a few moments of waiting, Jordi heard the click, "Hi Wilfredo. I have something to tell you."

**This concludes the first chapter for 2007. The obvious change here from the previous two stories is the pacing, a quicker pace as a matter of fact. And another thing, unlike in 2006, Jordi will appear in every chapter in this story. In addition on how his life is compared and contrasted with the orchestra and the former Children. **

**As for the pieces, ****Sinfonia Spirituosa in D Major TWV 44:1 for 2 Violins, Viola and Basso Continuo, I recommend the version done by Musicia Antiqua Koln, directed by Reinhard Goebel. ****Concerto for Violin and Cello in B flat major, RV 547 by Antonio Vivaldi however, I recommend the version done by Europa Galante conducted by Fabio Biondi. And finally, the last piece, ****Concerto in A Minor op. 7 no. 11 by Giuseppe Valentini, I also recommend the version done by Musica Antiqua Koln.**

**Read, review, critique and I'll see you in the second chapter. Edited December 15, 2012 (when I first described Peter Wright)**


	2. JULY 2007

**LES MUSICIENS**

**2007**

**A CROSSOVER STORY**

**The track that largely inspired this chapter was "Alexanderplatz" from the extended soundtrack of ****The Bourne Supremacy****. However, the second voice, a softer voice for the chapter is "White Skin Like the Moon" from the soundtrack of ****Jane Eyre****.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**JULY 2007, WEEK THREE**

**BARCELONA, SPAIN**

**BADALONA, THURSDAY, 3:32PM**

Jordi walks down the street, with some groceries in his hands and carrying his rifle, stowed away in his douffle bag. He passed by people on their way home from somewhere, or going to someplace unknown to him. As he checked his watch, he sensed a presence following him. He picked up his pace and headed down one of the side streets. As he walked down, the presence still was above him and he sped up, but as he made a left turn, the presence was in front of him, "**Bueno, parece que te tomó tanto tiempo para averiguar lo que he encontrado acerca de nosotros.** (Well, looks like it took you this long to find out what I have found about us.)," Jordi said in a near nonchalant tone.

The presence manifested itself into a man Jordi knew so well, still dressed in his Fascist uniform, "**No he trobat el que vostè pot o no han descobert. Però t'adverteixo, si vostè aprofundir en el que ha passat entre nosaltres, haurà de pagar per això.** (I have not found out what you may or may not have discovered. But I will warn you, if you delve deeper into what has occurred between us, you will pay for it.)," he said calmly and held up his pistol.

Jordi however smiled cryptically, "**No em matarà, senyor.** (You won't kill me, sir.)," he said and in the blink of an eye he transformed into black butterflies. The man tried to fire bullets at the swarm, but none were diminished. The man looked up at the air as he sees the boy he's been after for years now, and disturbingly smiled at his situation and how it was developing before his eyes.

"**Tienes razón. No voy a matarte. Yo sólo quiero que me ayude, a ver si puedo ...** (You're right. I will not kill you. I will only want you to help me out, to see if I can…)" but then the man trembled slightly and his voice changed from cold and calculating to one of desperation, "**Por favor ... averiguar lo que pasó ... ¿por qué me matas? ¿Por qué ...** (Please…find out what happened…why did I kill you? Why…)"

**MEANWHILE…**

Jordi landed a kilometer way, five blocks from his home. However, for some reason, he heard the pleas from the man who tried to kill him. The pleas for help and deliverance was far from disturbing for him. He did not trust the man with the gun and the uniform. However, he did bring up an interesting question…a conundrum that has brought up so many issues to deal with for a few years now…why did the man kill him in the first place?

When he contacted Wilfredo three months ago, after he announced what he has found out about himself…a private discussion took place and certain things were brought up to the surface, on both sides. However, this wasn't the time to dwell on what had just occurred, or what was discussed with whom he called his family friend.

**ISTANBUL, TURKEY**

**ÜSKÜDAR DISTRICT**

**RAMADA ISTANBUL ASIA,**** THURSDAY, 4:45PM**

Dante was in his hotel suite, privately working on updating the firewall and doing quick diagnostics of the Evangelion Units. His parents were downstairs talking with Mohammad and Dania about the arrangements his family made, as well as Asuka, Shinji, Fatma, Ahmed, and Cecilia's parents. A yearlong arrangement for Mohammad to have international student musicians for his orchestra, while at the same time, Zane had suggested to expand the orchestra into posting podcasts outside of music. With their own small branch of investigative reporting, their focus will be on topics such as immigration, racial profiling, financial politics and how it controls governments, but most of all, the coverage of the campaign for the next US president.

Over the past three months, along with Tucker's contribution have uncovered more to the hack. On Tucker's end, when he made an appointment to see the manager of Citigroup, he covertly went to the computer network during lunch. He found out that the hack could not have come from a local, small branch of a multi-national corporation. He also made the assumption that the hack could not have come from the main network of the multi-national itself. It had to have been from the collaboration with the bank and quite possibly, a private weapons firm…maybe a paramilitary organization that used the bank as their cover.

Dante however, when this came to his attention back in May, rejected it outright. Well, not entirely. From his past experience with NERV, nothing could be ruled out and he had discussed this with the others. While he was working, his door knocked, "Dante! It's me, Fatma. May I come in," Fatma yelled from outside of the door.

Dante got up and opened the door, but he then realized that he forgot to close his laptop, "Um…hi," he greeted awkwardly due to his current situation, "May I come in," Fatma asked and before he could respond, she allowed herself in. He looked at her and closed the door. Since it was summer, he wore his usual attire, a black polo shirt, khaki trouser pants with white Lacoste sneakers. His hair's trimmed, short and combed, but nothing really to distinguish him from other Italians visiting the city. Fatma wore her black tank top with blue jeans and low sneakers. She also wore two faux gold bracelets on her wrists and her hair flowed down to her shoulders.

Dante was worried about a situation like, he didn't want her to discover about what is exactly going on. But more or less, unknown to him, she was already piecing things in her head about what might be going on. So she made her way to his bed, and sat on it, "I want to talk about some things," she said.

Dante looked at her, who only dressed in a black tank top and blue jeans with low heels, "About what exactly," he tried to stay calm, but the tension in his voice told everything to her.

She faced him and crossed her legs together, "About whether or not you have things to hide. Like your peculiar relationship with Asuka for example, as well as Shinji," she pointed out the topic of their now official discussion.

Dante stood there, "I thought I already told you, Asuka and I do not have anything mutual…outside of just being close friends," he defended himself, but she wasn't going to let him dodge the issue, not this time.

Fatma then sees the laptop and begins to see the contents. He tries to get the laptop, but she picks it up and runs with it as she read, "Fatma! Wait! Stop! You really shouldn't…" but she was reading it, too late to come up with viable excuses.

As Fatma read, the more she was confused and then remembered the clips of conversations Dante and Asuka had with one another. Dante then finally grabbed the laptop from her, "Enough," he said roughly and the two looked at each other, "What…what was that about," she asked calmly which was disturbing to him.

Dante looked at her with his mouth clenched, "Nothing about you or the others," he said sounding upset, "Bullshit. That is bullshit! You better tell me what the hell is going on with that on your laptop," Fatma challenged him and he stood there.

"That doesn't concern you! What should concern you is forgetting whatever tiny amount of information you've seen," he said, "And what if I don't," she pushed it and he stepped forward, "Are you serious? Are you really going to fight me on this," Dante spoke in a near authoritative tone, "You are to forget this immediately!"

"Why? Why is this so important for me to forget? It makes no fucking sense," Fatma was now cross, pissed off at her Italian/Argentinian friend, "Yes it does," he countered, but knowing he's about to lose it.

"How! How the damn does this make sense," she yelled, "Because I do not want you involved," he yelled back, "Why," she countered and he shook his head, body shaking and walking away and shouted loudly.

He then sits on the bed, hunching forward slightly, "…because…" but what he said was so muddled and so quiet, Fatma couldn't pick up what he said, "Come on, speak up! I can't fight fairly with you unless you speak up," she yelled and he growled while looking down on the floor.

He then looked up and looked at her with a look of frustration, desperation, and what shocked her the most, helplessness, "Because I don't want you killed or targeted because of what I have and what I am…or more to the point, what I was," he chuckled sadly at the last part.

Now defeated, he felt tears flowing down his face as he looked down on the floor again. He didn't feel like he had the right to look at Fatma, already revealing a huge part of his life only revealed to his family in its totality.

Fatma meanwhile didn't know what to say. She was dumbstruck by his outburst and now, she felt she had an obligation to get to the root of the matter. Unless she thought he has told no one of this. So in a gesture of understanding, or at the very least willing to comprehend his situation, she sat down next to him and gently clasping his right hand.

"We should talk more about this…but not here," she said, "What do you mean," he asked curiously.

She took his hand and helped him up, "Get your computer and bag. We're heading for my house," she told him, "Y-Your house? But…" he was about to object but she stopped him, "We're going and if you continue to argue, I'm going to break your arm," she threatened him.

He ultimately relented, "Very well. Let's go," he set out to grab his things. After a few moments, the two headed out the door.

**BARCELONA, SPAIN**

**BADALONA, 3:52PM**

Jordi walked back to his apartment and once entering the lobby, he headed for his mailbox. He opened it with his key and inside, there were a few envelopes, but he didn't need to read the bills he had to pay. However, there was one envelope left, this one from Fernando and Lucila.

"**Eh? No m'esperava això tan aviat.** (Huh? I didn't expect this so soon.)," he muttered and opened the letter and started to read it:

* * *

**Querido Jordi Campa,**

**O nosso neto Wilfredo acabou de nos contar acerca de como encontraste o teu nome completo. Lembra-te que o homem que te matou a ti e à tua família ainda está por aí à procura de respostas, tal como tu. Apesar das tuas reservas, por agora não o mates, investiga-o. Esta é a questão que deves perguntar a ti mesmo: Porque é que ele te matou em primeiro lugar?**

**Descobre tudo aquilo que puderes e assim que isso aconteça, pede ajuda. Nós estávamos lá quando esse incidente aconteceu. Nós sabemos mais sobre isso do que tu pensas.**

**Sinceramente,**

**Fernando Pereira da Silva e Lucila Velasquez**

* * *

_**Dear Jordi Campa,**_

_**Our grandson Wilfredo has just told us about how you found out your full name. Just remember, that man who had killed you and your family is still out there, searching for answers just like you. So for the moment, do not kill him, investigate him, despite your reservations. It's the question you must ask yourself: Why did he kill you in the first place?**_

_**Find out as much as you can and once you do, ask for help. We were there when that incident occurred. We know more than you know. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Fernando Pereira da Silva and Lucila Velasquez**_

* * *

Jordi finished reading it and puts it back in the envelope, "**Em sorprèn que l'home no entrar aquí i el va llegir.** (I'm surprised that the man didn't break in here and read it.)," he muttered to himself and puts the envelope in one of the grocery bags.

He then heads upstairs, along the way, a girl he has seen from time to time, a short-haired brunette around his age. As she walked down with her friend she glanced up at him as he was walking up. She gave a soft smile in greeting and he returned it, "**Hola.** (Hi.)," she greeted, "**Buenos tardes.** (Good afternoon.)," he greeted back.

The girl noticed her friend, "Maria," she was about to ask and also notices Jordi, "**Hola Jordi. ¿Cómo estás?** (Hi Jordi. How are you?)," she greets him, "**Estoy bien, gracias.** (I'm fine, thank you.)," he replied with a soft grin and continues heading upstairs.

He overhears the girls chatting even as their voices faded. After a minute or two, he was on the fifth floor and back at his apartment. He enters his home and closes the door behind him. His dog was asleep near his bed, but he wasn't going to his bedroom just yet. He brought out the gun underneath his sofa and begins to work on it in the dining room. While he also puts away his groceries, leaving his gun on the table, with various tools on how to modify it, the letter sat on the counter. He glanced at the letter and also on his rifle…after a few moments of contemplation and with reluctance, he made his choice…

**ISTANBUL, TURKEY**

**ÜSKÜDAR DISTRICT, ****5:01PM**

Wilfredo was heading back to the hotel, about three blocks away. He went to take pictures of the surrounding area from the roof of an apartment building. He loved how he got the Blue Mosque in one of his shots and briefly catching the sun reflecting off of the Bosporus Strait as the sun was beginning to set. The late afternoon was indeed the perfect time to take photographs. For the afternoon, he dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans with black and white Puma sneakers.

With his backpack on, and the camera inside he walked a bit quickly back to the hotel. Outside of his cello, his camera, a Nikon was one of his valuable possessions and he be damned if it was stolen. Now only two blocks away, and about to cross the street, he felt somebody was following him. He turned around and it was a man with dark sunglasses on, a black shirt with blue jeans and army boots. However, the man's build wasn't that of the standard military man, instead more slender, but his compacted muscles gave him a wiry strong presence.

"Oh hell no," he muttered as he sped up his pace. But then he felt his right arm grabbed harshly, but to the people passing him, it didn't look to serious, "Answer some questions and I'll let you go. That simple," the man said in an American accent.

Wilfredo said nothing and after thirty long seconds, he dragged him to a nearby small alley separating two buildings and dragged him until both were out of public sight. The man then pushed Wilfredo to the wall and held him by the head, "You are going to cooperate and listen carefully. Understand," but Wilfredo was silent, but nodded in agreement.

Then Wilfredo's phone buzzed, he knew it was an incoming text. But the man went down to his pocket to retrieve it before he could get a chance to read it, "Let me see," the man said in an authoritative tone. Then he read the text, which came from Asuka:

[Be careful and make sure no one is following you back to the hotel]

The man read the text and he turned again to Wilfredo, "Asuka? The German girl my colleague was following back in London a few months ago. Where is she," he asked forcefully but then something he half expected happened.

Wilfredo charges forward, tackles him and pins him to the wall. But the man then wrestles him against the wall and notices Wil's backpack on the ground. The man was about to reach for his weapon to defend, but Wilfredo twists his wrist enough to loosen his grip and drops the gun. Wilfredo then kicks the gun at a sure enough distance away from them; the man then grabs Wilfredo by the hair and throws him to the ground.

The man takes out a knife to threaten him, but Wilfredo kicks the knife out of his hand, "God damn it kid," the man cursed and the two exchanged punches. Then an opening came and Wilfredo wrapped his arms around the man's neck, brought him to his level and knees him in the gut and chest several times. Then knees him at his sides as well, but then the man surprises Wilfredo by throwing him over his shoulder and lands on the ground hard. Wilfredo yelps in pain but dodges in the nick of time as the man was about to bring down his foot on his chest. While still on the ground, he kicks the man's knees, which does bring down the man. Quickly, Wilfredo picks up an empty wooden crate and knocks him in the head with it. The man stumbles down to the ground unconscious.

Wilfredo stood up, panting and sweating heavily, "Damn…what the hell was that about," he said to himself and heard his cell phone on the ground. He picked it up and answered it, "Asuka, you better explain what that text meant. I had to take him out before he could really get down to business," Wilfredo explained.

"Get back to the hotel now. Shinji and I are on our way back and all of us need to talk about certain things," she said over the phone, "You better talk about this because I don't want to do a repeat performance," he said as he looked down on the unconscious body. He also noticed a metallic device slightly out of the man's back pocket so he knelt down to check it and it had a green hourglass symbol on it. But he dared not to take it out or touch it, fearing that the man might wake up. So instead, he quickly grabbed his backpack and ran back to the hotel, regardless of the pain from the fight.

**RAMADA ISTANBUL ASIA, 5:06PM**

In the lobby with other guests checking in or checking out, Zane, Alberto, Gilberto sat at the available chairs with Ahmed. Since it was a hot summer day, the three Americans wore t-shirts and shorts with their sneakers. Ahmed wore his long sleeved white shirt with dark brown cargo pants with sandals, "Why the hell are we back at the hotel? We should be shooting some photos or some b-roll for our website," Zane said frustrated with his backpack on the tiled floor.

Ahmed took off his glasses and started to wipe off any smudge off of his lenses, "That's Asuka for you. When she wants us to talk, she will get us to talk," he commented, "You should have been there when she was in the States two years ago," Alberto commented tiredly and wiping sweat off of his forehead.

Gilberto sighed, "I had a crush on her back then, because of her attitude," and Zane grinned a bit, "Don't tell us you still do," he asked, but Gilberto quickly defended himself, "No! But I still have a lot of respect for her," he added and Zane along with Alberto chuckled a bit.

After a few minutes, Wilfredo entered and sees his friends, "Guys! Guess what, I was jumped," he said and their eyes widened at the shocking news, "What! But how," Zane asked now sitting up, "I was coming back here but then this fucker dragged me to an alley. He said he wants something from me and then when he took my phone, I jumped him and we started fighting," he explained.

"Damn. And who won," Ahmed asked now curious, "I did. I kicked his ass and got away," Wilfredo explained, but left out the other more curious details. Then his phone buzzed so he took it out.

He checked his phone, "A text, this time from Shinji," he revealed, "What does it say," Alberto asked and then Wilfredo read the text message:

[We will be there in about two minutes or so. Wait in the lobby and then we'll head for my room]

He then closed his phone and puts it back in his pocket, "Looks like she's going to tell us what the hell is going on," he said and looked around, "Hey. Where's Dante," he asked his friends.

Ahmed looked at the lobby and then at him, "I don't know. He sent a text saying that he was going to Fatma's home for a while," he revealed and Wilfredo rubbed his hair back, "Jesus. Oh well, we'll deal with it later," he said and the other boys looked at him. Unsure on what the conversation is going to be about.

**FATMA'S HOME, 5:12PM**

Fatma sat on her bed with Dante next to her, just completely overwhelmed with what he had revealed. In the beginning, she thought he was lying or at best, greatly exaggerating his past. So she asked him to lie down on her bed so she could definitely see his past. So she went into a trance, muttering prayers of Zoroastrianism and soon, he also went into a trance. Her aura slowly enveloped his body, glowing an orange, fiery red and then it slowly but surely, concentrated around his head. She placed her hands on his head and saw the images: his childhood, news footage of his mother dying in a protest rally in Rome, going to various hospitals and therapists offices, his father's funeral, his cutting which led to one day with him going to the hospital, various moments with Asuka, then followed by Shinji and his friends in a different time and place; then the images of Angels, the EVAs and then the moment that brought he and his friends to this new reality. At the end of it, she was pushed back by his AT Field and he helped her up...

Fatma was breathing in a way to calm herself, and Dante didn't want her to be like this. He placed his hand on top of hers and she looked at him who had an expression mixed between sadness and questioning his position, "Fatma…I wanted to tell you for a long time. But…I only could give you small bits before. But now…with the Evangelion now in danger and by extension myself and my friends…I just wanted you not involved," he said with some difficulty but he had to express his sense of dread.

Fatma looked at him, "Why not? Why can't I help you or your friends out? I'm not exactly sure on how to handle this whole thing, but I know you and…I know you wouldn't lie about your family," she said and his eyes downcast to the floor.

She saw him looking so unsure and she cupped his face and had him face her, "Look, if you don't allow me to work with you, you're never going to be sure if you have found everything you want to find," she said in a reassuring tone he spoke back, "I know…I know. I just wish I didn't have to tell you everything like this," he admitted and added, "I wish it was much later."

Fatma scooted closer and puts her left arm around him and brought him closer, "Things do not always go the way you want them to. Remember that and also…" she lightly smacked him, "What the…" he reacted and she continued, "I'm no damsel in distress or a useless Mary Sue. If I could use a literary plot device analogy in this conversation," she said and he was dumbstruck.

He then chuckled and both stood up, "Well…should we head back to the hotel and see the others," Dante asked but Fatma nodded a no, "I don't want to. I would rather stay here and practice for Saturday's performance," she said and motioned for her baroque violin.

She also brought out the sheet music from her desk with the piece she will perform with Asuka, Shinji, Zane and Dante, **Concerto da camera for Cello, 2 Violins and Basso continuo in d-minor **by** Antonio Caldara. **A very small ensemble of musicians compared to some of their other performances over the past few months, but in all, very refreshing. Brings memories of when the orchestra first started out a few years ago.

**MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE HOTEL**

"And that's the story of what's going on," Asuka explained to the others about the hack into the Evangelion Units as well as the stalkers that have not only been stalking Asuka, but also Shinji and Dante. Wilfredo then explained what happened to him and Asuka knew that would happen.

"So now we have something to work against," Asuka said and Zane spoke up, "You're planning on using our new year's attempt at investigative reporting. Aren't you," he asked suspicious about what might be said next.

Shinji then spoke up for the defense of what they're planning to do, "We have no choice. Especially with what happened to us," he explained, "But that involves you two and Dante. Why does this have to involve us," Zane asked, "Because they're going to target us too. By association, we are them," Wilfredo responded to him and now turned serious.

"Precisely. And if I know Dante, he's probably told Fatma about this already. And with only Cecilia left to reveal this to, we should probably not reveal any of this to Professor Moradi or his wife, or even to his daughter until after this is over," Asuka said, sounding sure that this arrangement will be beneficial to everyone.

Shinji however wasn't so sure, "I don't know. If we're not careful about all of this, everyone will get…'burned'. Is that how you use it," he looked at Gilberto who nodded a yes, "Right. We will get burned by all of this, especially with how the Evangelion Units were hacked and the possibility of whom else might be behind it," he explained.

"Which is why our year long plan on doing podcasts and posting videos on our website is going to give us leverage," Zane said, still not liking this but saw the logic, "Unlike Danny back in Philly, we are more mobile and able to get to places he can't," he laid out their edge over the more conventional tactic Danny takes.

Ahmed then got up, "Listen, all of you. I don't understand what all of this means, and I do hope to get some answers later. But for now, I'll try to give a helping hand for the orchestra and your dilemma," he stated to his American friends and the two former Children.

Shinji was lost in his head, listening to his friends agreeing to this path down a road he and his two former comrades have long since left behind. Now with forces making their presence known, even to basically attacking one of his friends, this was as far he was going to have it go. And he knew Asuka and Dante would stop at nothing to see this through to the end.

**ISTANBUL UNIVERSITY, SATURDAY, 7:30PM**

After performing the concerto by Antonio Caldara, they were performing **Concerto for violin, oboe, strings & b.c. in G minor (D-WD, Ms 446) **by **Giuseppe Antonio Brescianello. **One of those rare pieces many listeners would never have heard of, unless an orchestra has done their research. Tonight, the orchestra was performing at their high level of technique and emotional colors after weeks of getting it right. Now approaching their senior year of high school, they were getting ready for what Mohammad was preparing them for. Pushing them to their limits and beyond for a repertoire that is grand.

Mohammad invited his old mentor Peter Wright and his wife Catherine to come and see his orchestra perform. He also invited his colleagues from Beirut, who in turn came with the orchestra from the American University of Beirut. The evening was going well, and in the audience, there were people who Mohammad was somewhat surprised to see. Writers from Gramophone magazine, a magazine dedicated to showcasing orchestras and the music they perform with great quality. Mohammad was flattered, but tonight, this was just having his orchestra perform and for the first time, have them conduct themselves a piece of their choosing.

A few minutes later, the orchestra finished Breschianello's piece and the audience applauded. The orchestra got up and bowed towards the audience, then Mohammad took the microphone from the night's announcer and spoke in Arabic. A monitor was established to translate his little speech into English and Turkish, "**شكرا لكم جميعا على حضوركم. مرة أخرى، أوركسترا بلدي، دانيا زوجتي، ابنتي ياسمين وكريمة هي نفسي بشكل لا يصدق لتوجيه الدعوة لأداء في موقع جديد.** (Thank you all for coming. Once again, my orchestra, my wife Dania, my daughter Yasmin and myself are incredibly gracious for being invited to perform in a new location.) **{Geldiğiniz için hepinize teşekkür ederim. Bir kez daha, benim orkestra, eşim Dania, kızım Yasmin ve kendime yeni bir konuma yapmak üzere davet ediliyor için inanılmaz zarif.}**" he was then interrupted by a brief applause and he smiled.

He looked at his wife who smiled proudly at her husband and his daughter wiped a tear from her eye and he chuckled a bit, "**قريبا، سوف تؤدي أوركسترا بي بي دون اجرائها. A كونشرتو فيفالدي من قبل أنطونيو، كونشرتو رقم 9 في F 284 RV الرئيسية من له 'لا ل stravaganza'. أعلنت لعدد من السنوات الآن، أوركسترا بلدي نمت في ليس فقط في المواهب الموسيقية، ولكن أيضا الكثير من الناس سنهم للحصول على مزيد من التقدير من الموسيقى الكلاسيكية من أي مكان يعيشون فيه زين تشو، مؤسس الموقع أيضا سلسلة من دبليو التحقيق على الأماكن سوف نقوم في هذا العام الدراسي المقبل. أيضا، فإن العديد من الموسيقيين على خشبة المسرح ترى يرافقني، وكذلك أسرهم إلى مدينة نيويورك. ويرجع الفضل في ذلك جزئيا إلى البرنامج برعاية جوليار. **(Shortly, my orchestra will perform without me conducting them. A concerto by Antonio Vivaldi, Concerto No. 9 in F Major RV 284 from his 'La Stravaganza'. For a number of years now, my orchestra has grown in not only in musical talent, but also have many people their age to gain a greater appreciation of classical music from wherever they live Zane Zhu, the founder of the website has also announced a series of investigative podcasts on the places we will perform in this coming academic year. Also, many of the musicians you see on stage will accompany me, as well as their families to New York City. Thanks in part to the program sponsored by the Julliard.)** {Kısaca, benim orkestra bana onları yapmadan gerçekleştirecektir. Antonio Vivaldi, onun 'La Stravaganza' dan F Major RV 284 Konçertosu No 9 A konçertosu. Şimdi birkaç yıl için, benim orkestra müzikal yetenek değil sadece yetişen, ama aynı zamanda Zane Zhu, web sitesinin kurucusu yaşarsa yaşasın klasik müzik büyük bir takdir kazanmak için birçok kişi kendi yaş var olan başka bir dizi duyurduyerlerde soruşturma podcast biz bu önümüzdeki akademik yıl içinde yapacaktır. Ayrıca, sahnede görmek müzisyenlerinin çoğunun New York bana eşlik yanı sıra aileleri olacaktır. Kısmen Julliard tarafından desteklenen program sayesinde.}**

The announcement had the audience clap and the orchestral members smiling humbly at the audience and at each other. None of them ever thought their orchestra will come this far, "**الآن، دون مزيد من التأخير، أوركسترا بلدي.** (Now, without further delay, my orchestra.) **{Şimdi, daha fazla gecikmeden, benim orkestra.}**" he announced as the musicians took out sheet music for their first performance without Mohammad conducting. They set out to retune their instruments and talked amongst themselves about the piece and what to do on the next day.

Mohammad stepped out of the light and decided to watch the performance on the sidelines. During his time in Istanbul, mostly at the university, he heard the news of an academy planning to perform in the city as well. A Parisian one, but he didn't know if it was the Paris Conservatory, or an academy he had heard of vaguely when he and his musicians were in London. He remembered seeing expensive BMWs and Mercedes pulling up to Cadogan Hall the day after his orchestra's performance and seeing some of the musicians, but not the conductor. He also remembered their elite looking uniforms, but nothing else, since he had to rush back to the hotel and get ready to return home on the following day.

After going over the memory, his orchestra set out to perform one of Vivaldi's concertos from his La Stravaganza collection. As Ahmed led the orchestra this time around, with the continuo led by Shinji, Wilfredo, Zane, Dante, and Alberto on a chitarrone rather than his usual theorbo. And with only twelve musicians performing tonight, they were in effect, in their comfort zone. On oboe, they have the new addition of Juliette Nothomb, a native from Paris who moved to New York for the sake of the orchestra with her aunt as her guardian. She was shorter than Asuka and Fatma, but at the same height as Cecilia. Her hair is short, but wavy and had porcelain skin with warm brown eyes, reminding many of Marion Cotillard. For bassoon, the Korean American Jang Yong-Ki who stood inches above Alberto (the tallest in the orchestra at 6 feet) at 6'3" and has an athletic build thanks to his years of practicing Tae Kwon Do. For double bass, although she couldn't make it, is Christina Nguyen, a Vietnamese American and Zane immediately develops a crush on the cute tomboy.

Mohammad continues to watch from the sidelines as the orchestra performs the largo portion of the concerto. Unknown to him, Peter was backstage and quietly approached Mohammad, "Your students are just marvelous Mohammad. They have come a long way…and so have you," he said as he patted his former student's back, "Thank you Peter…" he replied and the two observed the talented musicians.

Mohammad glanced at his old professor, "Peter, what sort of ensemble performed in London during spring break," he asked and Peter looked at him as Mohammad continued, "Usually I am on top of upcoming orchestras in Europe and in North America. And of course, keeping track on what the well-known ensembles are doing, but that particular ensemble from an elite Parisian academy of music…intrigues me."

Peter looked at him and had a bemused look on his face, "You haven't changed Mohammad. Always curious and inquisitive whenever something catches your attention," he said with a chuckle and continued, "As for the ensemble you are so curious about, well, nothing much to add except their performances are always top notch and many of the musicians after graduation join many of the top European philharmonic orchestras," he revealed the caliber of the Parisian academy.

Mohammad looked at him and gave a slight smile before looking back at his own ensemble as they began to perform the last allegro movement of the piece, "Well…if they're that good, I suppose one of these days we will meet them during one of our international excursions," he said with some certainty.

Peter chuckled at his response, "Perhaps. If you count your good fortune regardless of past events for your orchestra and yourself," he said and Mohammad's face hardened a little, "I don't need a reminder of last year's cluster fuck of a two week period in Beirut," he said, "You're right. You do not, but you need to be wary of what can occur while traveling," Peter showed his concern and hint of worry, "You and I know of the things that occur in this world," he added with concern and reminiscence.

Both are aware of what was on their minds, things both have experienced in the 80s. Mohammad's brown eyes met Peter's aged, but still sharp sapphire blue eyes, either indirectly or directly the bad days, "I know…I've seen it," Mohammad said solemnly, "Even you, although, it was only on the BBC or on Sky News," he replied.

Peter nodded in agreement, "Indeed…and look at us now, old cocks witnessing young talented cocks on stage," he said with a chuckle and Mohammad joined in on their private humor.

As the ensemble finished performing Vivaldi, the audience clapped and cheered genuinely. As Mohammad's orchestra walked off the stage and the audience settled down, Catherine walked down the aisle to where Dania was sitting, "Dania, may I take this seat," she asked, "Of course Catherine. Please," she motioned her to sit next to her and so she did.

"Your husband's orchestra is absolutely marvelous. I knew of their talent prior to their performance in April. But to witness them performing at a top level is just…no words," she expressed her joy and awe at the ensemble, more on the level of hard work and applying their maturing emotional colors for the music they perform.

Dania looked at her and smiled, "Well he would certainly love to hear that, but I think your husband must have gone off to tell him that in person," she said, "Yes, I'm sure he has," Catherine grinned a bit at the response.

She looked at her music program booklet to see which ensemble will perform next as did Dania. However, Dania had something on her mind, "Catherine, what do you know of that Parisian ensemble that performed shortly after my husband's ensemble? Or of that conductor from the same Parisian academy," she asked Catherine who closed her music program booklet.

She then looked at Dania, "Well, truthfully not much. However, three years ago, around the same time your orchestra performed that Vivaldi piece in December, they performed at Cambridge. I cannot remember what music was performed, but I do recall the conductor," Catherine said and added, "He was…intense, if that is the proper word to use. He is respectful, professional, but an extreme perfectionist as mentioned by some of my colleagues."

Dania looked at her and gave a slight chuckle, "A perfectionist huh? Well, that is not a surprise. Most conductors and musicians are perfectionists, take a look at our husbands," she mentioned and Catherine laughed slightly, "I suppose you're right Dania. Our husbands are…peculiar men. Attempting to take on so much material in order to draw out the musicians' talent. And as Zane once mentioned, 'After this rehearsal I'm going to throw myself in front of a bus or open a vein'. Funny no," Dania said between moments of laughter and Catherine shook her head as she listened, "I suppose," she stated simply.

Both ladies witness the university orchestra coming on stage while everyone still talked, "Do you remember the name of the academy that performed back at Cadogan Hall," Dania asked, "Mmm, not really. There are certain orchestras I keep track, but there are numerous others I do not. Not out of disliking them, just not finding the time to look at all of them," Catherine admitted.

Dania admitted but then Catherine motioned her to come closer and she whispered, "I remember one word from the total name of the orchestra. I think its Aulamerta or something," Catherine said and Dania nodded, "I'll look them up tonight and see for myself," she mentioned and Catherine sighed in agreement.

Their husbands returned and Dania got up to kiss Mohammad and the both of them headed back to their seats while Peter knelt down to kiss his wife and sat down next to her. Peter took his wife's hands and held them in his and she looked back at him lovingly as the two see the conductor walk on stage. Mohammad had his wife sit down first and then he sat down. He then brushed some hair from her eyes and looks into her eyes. Then the both of them looked at the stage, hearing the conductor greeting them and thanking LES MUSICIENS for their performances. Amidst the applause, Dania clutched her husband's left hand and held it affectionately.

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

**AMITY DISTRICT**

**SATURDAY, 1:01PM**

Tucker was in his room typing away his findings onto a database with Sam helping him sort through the data, "Sam, after we're done here, we need to tell them another disturbing thing we've found since a few days ago," Tucker said as he looked at his print outs and looking at his computer screen.

The heat outside was unbearable and with his home's air conditioning not working well, the open window provided little relief. So he worked in a white t-shirt and black shorts. Over the years, he slowly matured into a young man with some muscle, due to his days of fighting ghosts and training with Valerie, Wilfredo and his orchestra friends. Still on the skinny side, but he made it up in his speed and quick reflexes. Sam had no problem with what he dressed in a black tank top with the picture of the band My Chemical Romance, black shorts, black sandals, and her hair now was cut short; giving her a Mia Farrow look from Rosemary's Baby.

"Will do," she stated as she circled vital information on three copies of documents Tucker had managed to upload onto his computer without the company's tech crew able to figure out who hacked in, "Also, check out the flow of money from the back to about five private military contractors. It seems they might have an interest in the EVA Units," Sam suspected and Tucker stopped what he was doing for a moment, "What?"

"If I were Dante, Asuka, or especially Shinji…these people, who ever they are, hacking into their units is only a sign of them trying to get information so they can acquire enough data to make one of their own," Sam gave her suspicions and Tucker was silent for a few moments as he contemplated it, "It's possible, but I don't think they'll buy," he said but then decided to write them an email, "But I'll send it anyway, this time to Shinji," he said.

She looked at him and sighed, "Yeah sure," she said and she looked at her cell phone to check her text messages, "I got a text from Danny," she said monotonously and Tucker listened, "Yeah, what did he say," he asked, not really curious, but in a tone similar to Sam's.

"He said he wants to talk," she said as she looked at the text, "And asking if I'm doing well today," she added and Tucker turned around on his chair. He looked at her with a mixture of pity and concern. Since his two best friends have been going, the two have had their good and bad moments, but always managed to work things out as a team. For a month now, he's seen the two going through a mutual breakup, and both of them found it harder than it looked. The two decided to take a break from each other, to see if they are 'meant' for each other, or just to remain friends, as they always have.

But another detail was between, it was Danny's increasing ego and conceited nature when many people were praising his heroic works. And the increasing female attention from school just added to the fire. But the one moment which showcased Danny's vanity and the start of his soul searching, was when he fought an evil demonic entity, something that usually targets Wilfredo. It occurred in broad daylight, around the beginning of June, near the end of the school year, and it was just when the students were let out early.

Danny was fighting the demonic entity in the air, while it leaped from building to building as he flew. Over the three years since he's gotten his powers, he's grown stronger and if Vlad Plasmius were around, he would've given him more of a challenge. Today however, he wished he was fighting Vlad instead of this new evil spirit for one specific reason, this entity was forcing Danny to relive various moments from his past. Including the moment he had his last battle with Vlad, with him becoming angry. Not at Vlad, but disturbingly, at Campa and at Wilfredo particularly. As he fought, the demonic entity launched an attack that struck him and he fell to the front of the school hard.

Many of the students ran and screamed, seeing Danny on the ground and basically at the mercy of the demon. Then as the demon was about to launch the final blow, it yelled as an energy blast hit it square in the face. Danny looked up and levitated, but when he turned around, he sees Wilfredo with his right hand outstretched and glowing blood red. Danny grew annoyed but then the demon got up and prepared to launch an attack at Wilfredo. He dodged in the nick of time and ran towards him, ignoring Danny's order to stand down and run. The demon was prepared to swipe him with its massive claw, but Wilfredo ducked and lunged at it. He then climbed to the head and held on as it tried desperately to get him off. Wilfredo held on and at one critical moment, he gripped the hair of the demon with his left hand and struck down using his right hand. The two auras clashed and crackled with spiritual intensity and the demon fell to the ground, raggedly breathing as its own aura was damaged. To Danny, he sees the malignant entity with its aura with a definite blow it.

Wilfredo got off and he and Danny stared at each other. Danny gave a glare at the Portuguese American and felt envy and anger. Envy at the fact that Wilfredo was more adept at handling intense situations such as this and able to walk away to live his life. And anger due to the way he brushes it off as if it was nothing special and how people still look up to him outside of his mystical abilities. Danny walked up to him and out of the blue he tackled Wilfredo to the ground, catching him off guard. But Wilfredo reacted quickly and turned them over, with him hitting Danny square in the face with his right elbow repeatedly. Danny couldn't phase himself away due to Wilfredo's power, but the two got down into a messy, rough fight, no similar to a school brawl.

Sam and Tucker came to the scene a few moments later, with both boys covered in dirt, a few minor cuts and bruises on their faces. Sam and Tucker grabbed Danny off of their difficult friend and Wilfredo got up. The two gifted teen boys looked at each other, in order to intimidate each other. Then Danny said something to Wilfredo that started their current estrangement:

"_You piece of brooding half assed shit! You think you've got it bad, but you know what? You're nothing but a pussy who likes to seek attention!"_

Then Wilfredo looked at him and decided to say something he's been meaning to say for quite some time:

"_Just because you're the hero around here, doesn't mean you've got the right to act like an asshole. Continue this way of doing things, you will get killed…dickhead."_

His calm demeanor was in contrast with Danny's outburst, but that wasn't a surprise, after three years of knowing each other. There were moments of collaborating and arguing, but the two knew where each other stand in their positions. However, today, their tones, outbursts versus calmness really was the way the two of them saying…Fuck off.

After this moment, the two boys didn't talk to each other anymore. Wilfredo soon moved back to New York City with his family. His friends soon started to move to New York as well, creating a sort of vacuum in the music program at the school. As if the entire orchestra just packed up and left, but that wasn't the case at all, especially involving Mohammad. Soon after the altercation, Tucker went to the computer lab to work on something for himself, leaving Danny and Sam alone together. He then mentioned he wanted to talk to her about something.

Sam looked at the text message again and replied back:

[Later Danny, I'm busy with something]

She replied and puts her phone away, "I'll talk to him later," she said and Tucker responded, "Do you think that's a good idea," he asked her and she nodded a yes, "We were friends before we started dating Tucker. So that isn't an issue. But since he has things to work out on his own, I'll leave him alone," she replied and sifted through the papers again.

Tucker looked at her and then returned to what he was doing, "If you say so," he uttered simply and started typing again. Now in the process of getting his friends in France, England, Russia, Turkey, and New York to help him out with their investigation; so he sent them all a simple message:

[Need help with something involving the GBCC. Send me whatever you find]

**ISTANBUL, TURKEY**

**RAMADA ISTANBUL ASIA**

**SATURDAY, 8:34PM**

Wilfredo was in his room, putting away his concert clothing and now with a towel around his waist. His hair dripped a bit down his face, but he brushed the water off so it won't touch his phone that lay on top of his briefcase. He then puts it on his bed and zips his briefcase closed and puts it in the closet for his departure the next day. He then reached for his backpack, which sat on his chair next to his television set that blared recent news of allegations of the GBCC suspected of money laundering and fraud, but the circumstantial evidence was not proof. He opened the small pouch of his backpack and pulled out his leather wallet. He opened it and sees the last photo taken with him, his musician friends with Danny and his two friends in Philadelphia. It was taken in May, just a few days before what happened between him and Danny.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on in Danny's head these days," he muttered to himself and then heard a knock on the door, "Yes," he puts the wallet back into the backpack, "It's me," it was Cecilia, "May I come in," she asked, "Of course."

He went to the door and opened it and she greeted him, "Hi Wil," she said and looked him over, "Not bad, but really, dress up," she said with a bit of banter and he laughed a bit, "Well I didn't expect you to come," he playfully countered as he closes the door.

She went to his bed and sits down. She was silent for a moment or two before she spoke up, "So…after this we'll be in New York," she said softly with excitement and anxiety, "I know…but I think you know the other part that's making us nervous," he said cryptically and she nodded in response, "Do you think we'll get in trouble for attempting this?"

Wilfredo walked towards her and sat down next to her, "Possibly. I remember my time with helping Danny out with his heroic deeds. But this is a totally different scenario," he explained as she looked at him, "However," he continued, "If we play our cards right, and I mean in the correct way, we can pull this off."

She smiled a bit and kissed him on his left cheek, "If you say so," she was about to leave but as she got up, he grabbed her right hand, "Hold on," he said, "What," she asked and he stood up and kissed her on her lips lightly, "My goodnight kiss," he remarked and winked at her.

Cecilia rolled her eyes but soon returned the gesture and gave him a slight playful smirk, "I'll see you in New York very soon," she said and made her way out of his room. As the door closed, he looked at the television monitor again, this time discussing the finances of the said bank and its affiliation with other private financial institutions and private defense contractors.

"All right…my friends are going to find out what's really going and soon…your shit's going to be on TV," he muttered and proceeded to dress himself.

**This chapter came out longer than expected due to my finals and the papers I had to write over the four weeks since the first chapter. Now that I'm on winter break, I'll be able to post a third chapter in two weeks…probably. I would also like to thank HolyDragoon for his help with the Portuguese translation. And if you're wondering why I have not portrayed the bank in behind the scenes moments, it's because I want to make this realistic as possible, with hints of playfulness ;)**

**The mentioning of the concerto from Vivaldi's La Stravaganza, I recommend to listen to the rendition done by Europa Galante under the direction of Fabio Biondi. For the concerto by Antonio Caldara I recommend the rendition done by ****Alte Musik Köln****, and finally the concerto by Giuseppe Antonio Brescianello, I recommend the rendition performed by ****La Cetra Barockorchester Basel conducted by Vaclav Luks.**

**Read, review, and critique. I will be back for chapter three.**


	3. OCTOBER 2007

**LES MUSICIENS**

**2007**

**A CROSSOVER STORY**

**This is part of the story that is reaching the point where, everything I have explored and written before is going to start reaching the climax of this arc. The crescendo starts here basically, with the intrigue delving into more complex levels of confusion and danger.**

**I have decided from the previous chapter that the track "White skin like the moon" from the ****Jane Eyre**** soundtrack will the constant musical voice for the rest of this story. The piece of music that inspired this chapter was the track "Gathering Data" from the soundtrack ****The Bourne Supremacy****. The second is "Prayer" from ****United 93****.**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**OCTOBER 2007, WEEK THREE**

**MONDAY, 4:04PM**

**NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**

**THE JULLIARD SCHOOL, MANHATTAN**

The musicians arrived at one of the main performing auditoriums, ready to start their rehearsals for their performance on Saturday. Juliette Nothomb was taking out her oboe and her sheet music when Alberto approaches her, "Juliette how are you today," he greeted her.

"Pretty well thank you," she replied in English, a language she knows fluently, with a bit of an accent, "And how are you handling these new pieces to perform," she asked him with a bit of sly teasing, "Too difficult or is it the fact that you have no part to play for Saturday?"

Alberto smiled, "I do have some parts to play, but since I don't much to do for Saturday, it's good for me so I can prepare for Mohammad's secret surprise," he said also slyly and she was now curious, "Really? What sort of surprise?"

He stepped forward, "Well, it would take a lot to drag the secret out of me," he told her flirtatiously, "And I'm a good interrogator," she replied in a similar manner and stepped up to him. The two looked at each other and laughed, "I can't seem to flirt with the best of them," Alberto commented, "Same here Alberto," Juliette commented and the two resumed to talk, flirt a bit and look over their music scores.

"Say…want to go out some time? To get to know each other better," Alberto asked as he looked as his theorbo and tuning it. She looked at him and grinned a bit before she adjusted her sheet music on her music stand, "That sounds like a good idea," she casually remarked, "Where to?"

"A friend of mine is going to have a birthday on Sunday. He's Dominican and asked me to come along. So how about it," he looked at her, "Sure. I need to practice my Spanish anyway," she told him.

He chuckled a bit, "Trust me, your Spanish is fine. But everyone is going to talk in English anyway," he pointed it out and she rolled her eyes, "Good to know but…" she then walked up to up and caressed his cheek, "I wasn't talking about the party," and resumed to looking at her music and tuning her oboe.

Jang looked on as he was standing next to Zane, "Hey," Zane looked at him and Jang continued by asking, "Where's Christina? Haven't seen her yet," and this bothered Zane a bit. Both of them have a thing for the Vietnamese American girl and have yet to ask her on a date.

"Well, she called me saying that she's around, setting things up," he gave a smirk, suggesting that she prefers himself over Jang, "Really. So where is she," the Korean American asked, "Right here," Christina called out as she approached them from back stage.

"Where have you been," Zane asked in an annoyed tone, "I had to be alone with pretty boy here," he pointed to Jang and he grabbed the website creator's finger, "If I'm the pretty boy, you're an asshole," he countered and the two boys looked at each other with glares.

"Okay. Okay. Enough with the testosterone boys," and she sat down next to Zane with her double bass, "Save it for Rameau. And god knows how much he exuded when he wrote that overture," she commented as she prepared herself, "As Dante once said, he thought long and hard before he wrote any of his operas," Zane commented.

Christina looked at him kind of surprised, "Damn. Why so long," she asked and then felt Bernhard's hand tapping her shoulder, "Because he was a theorist and an introvert," he said, "As far as I can see," he said and she chuckled, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Then the auditorium's doors opened and it was Yasmin, "Alright, settle down you punks," she said in a good-natured way, "Alright. Mohammad, my dad, is going to be absent today due to a meeting with the chairmen of this school. So I'll be conducting today. So get ready," she then gave a playful smirk, "I'm going to make you sweat.

Some of the boys were glad that she was conducting and hastily got their mojo into gear while the others rolled their eyes, "Bring it," Asuka shouted and her friends looked at her in horror. Yasmin was just as tough as her father, if not more sadistic with long practice hours and an even more critical eye for detail. Then the musicians were ready and Yasmin got up on stage and rose up her hands.

**MID TOWN MANHATTAN, GBCC NEW YORK BRANCH**

**TUESDAY, 4:45PM**

Fatma and Dante exited the GBCC building after their brief interview with the New York branch of the British based bank. In fact, it was all too brief; with the CHRO (Chief Human Resources Officer) cutting it short after Dante asked a particular question about the recent accusations involving the bank. For the interview, the two dressed in clean attire, with Dante wearing a sweater vest and a white shirt underneath with a black over coat, and dark blue jeans with black leather shoes while Fatma dressed in a black turtle neck sweater with a trench coat, a grey skirt and black leggings with navy blue pumps.

The two had frustrated expressions on their faces as they made their way down the street walking rather aggressively, but for the businessmen and other people in the financial sector of Manhattan, it was normal pace. The two then started to talk, "Well, how do you think that went," Fatma asked as she held her messenger bag's strap.

"It could have gotten better, but we did get some information," Dante replied but was clearly frustrated and then added, "And didn't you say that you found out some interesting information prior to our trip here," he asked.

She nodded, "Of course, but I want to show you this somewhere private," she said and he chuckled lightly, "Have you looked around, not really an environment for privacy," Dante pointed out with some humor and Fatma laughed a bit, "You're right…let's keep moving," she said and the two kept walking down the street until they encountered a bus stop.

Two minutes later, a bus came and the two boarded it to leave the area. After a few minutes of riding, either in free traffic or in moments of congestion, they made their stop. They got off and headed for one of the local deli eateries nearby so they crossed the street as the weak traffic passed by and headed inside. The two then ordered some coffee and although there were some people in there, the two sat in a quiet corner so they could talk about some sensitive issues.

Fatma then took out a folder with papers of various copies of newspaper articles and articles posted by independent online journalists, who post their stories on websites that are more learning towards the left of the political spectrum. But since their focus was on the bank and the increasing allegations, she just took out the articles, "Looks like France and the UK are really reporting this issue more than the US," Dante said as he looked at the various articles since April.

"Not only that," Fatma said and took out another article, this time a story on one private defense contractor with accounts in the GBCC, "Looks like previous allegations from what we have heard a few months ago have started to come into public light," she said and Dante skimmed the article, "This is nice, but I am still wondering what sort of thing you wanted to discuss," he pointed out to her.

She breathed in and exhaled as she folded her hands together on the table and started to tell her tale, "Well, when I learned that Wilfredo was attacked in my city, I was shocked and confused. Until you, Asuka and Shinji explained what the situation was…but there's more to it," Fatma then looked a bit uncomfortable, almost afraid.

Dante placed his free hand on top of her clenched hands, "Just tell me. I won't be able to handle what's going on unless you completely trust me," he told her and she looked at him and sighed as she started, "As Asuka and Wilfredo, I was stalked just prior to moving here. It was in Istanbul, I was buying some things to take, like an extra charging cable for my computer and a book or two. As I was coming home, two men ambushed me," she told him.

He looked at her and only said, "Continue," in a tone that tolerated little bullshit and so she did, "Well, they dragged me to a secluded location, but still close to the street where I was. They pushed me to the wall and started to ask me some questions about you and your friends, Wilfredo beating the shit out of one of them and…I panicked," she revealed and he looked at her, she continued, "I started to attack one of them by pushing him to the ground and took out the other two with quick movements. But even as I fought them, there was something different," she stopped for a moment and looked like she was in deep thought.

"Fatma," he called her out of her thought process and faced him, "I don't know what is going on, or why they even attacked you. Sure, I understand Wilfredo because he's had experience and possibly that man attacked him because of his friendship with Danny in Philadelphia. But with you," his face darkened and anger was felt in his voice, "That's it. If they ever attack you, tell me immediately and we'll…" but she interrupted him.

"I'm not done! Just let me finish," she told him and he immediately calmed down, "Sorry," he told her and she continued with her tale, "As I was fighting them, I felt something not right. As if they knew more about me, or you three than they were letting on. So, in order for me to really take them out, I used my abilities on them," she revealed.

"How," he asked, "Do you remember how I used my powers to look into your mind and figuring out if you were lying," she asked and he nodded in response, "Well, what I did was…had it form into something like flames. What I mean is that when I use them to attack or defend, I can strike the person's soul and burn it up, if that's a way to describe it," she recalled. She remembers how she attacked and let her aura envelop the three men, immediately subduing them as they yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"And they also were carrying something," she added, "Badges with green hourglass symbols on them. They were metallic and circular, and I think they were electronic," she described them, "Did they turn on or something," Dante asked her, "No, they were inactive. But after I gathered by dropped items, one of them did beeped and I…stomped on it," she revealed what she did.

"What," Dante was now surprised and she then pulled out a plastic sandwich bag with a red zip lock on the top and inside, was the crack badge, "This is what I picked up after my assault," she told him and took the damaged device out of the bag and placed it in front of him.

He fingered it and then picked it up to examine it more closely, "When you left the scene, were there any reports about those three men in the area," he asked as he tried to break it with his hands in order to see how it's constructed, but couldn't, "No," she revealed and continued, "Nothing was reported. It was as if these men didn't exist."

This also got his attention, "What do you mean," he asked her confused and laid the device on the table in front of him, "Well, I contacted a friend of mine who can access CCTV footage from the few security cameras at one of the stores close to where the men dragged me away. Well, what he found was that during those few minutes of ambush, there was only white noise and when I took them out, the footage returned to normal," she explained the disturbing reality of their situation.

Dante was shocked, to know that these men, who have no apparent affiliation with the multinational bank and the private defense contractors, are able to do this without notice. He pushed forward the cracked device and she puts it back into the sandwich bag and thusly, puts it away into her messenger bag, "Do the others know," he asked her in a hushed tone.

Fatma shook her head in a resounding no, "I haven't told Asuka or Shinji about this either," she revealed, "Why not," he pushed and she quickly responded, "Because I wasn't so sure how to really grasp the situation on my own. I thought I could investigate on my own and try to find anything I can show. But nothing," she explained.

Dante sighted frustratingly, but not at her, but at the situation itself, "Well…we have no choice but to handle this the best we can," he told her and started to put his things away, as did Fatma who asked, "How?"

He looked and gave a slight smirk that oozed bluntness, "Kick the shit out of them," he said and she smiled back, "Something we can do with ease," she added and he chuckled.

**BROOKLYN, NY**

**BOERUM HILL, 5:03PM**

Wilfredo just got home as his Zane and his parents dropped him off from the Brooklyn High School of the Arts. Even though the orchestra is officially part of the program for the Julliard Arts School in Manhattan, the musicians themselves were from different high schools in Brooklyn and Queens.

As he entered his new house/home, his mom greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, "**Como foi a escola?** (How was school?)," she asked him, "**Correu tudo bem. O Zane arranjou alguns miúdos e um organizador da comunidade para entrevistar nos próximos dois dias.** (Pretty good. Zane arranged for some kids to interview, as well as a community organizer in the next two days.)," he told her and puts his olive green jacket on the clothes hook.

"**É bom ouvir isso.** (That's good to hear.)," she told him and then told him something else, "**Os teus amigos de Filadélfia ligaram.** (And your friends from Philadelphia called.)," and he looked at her, "**Quem?** (Who?)," he asked, "Sam Manson," and as his mom said this, he felt a bit angry because of Danny, and he did miss her and Tucker.

"**Ok, obrigado. Vou ligar-lhes agora.** (Okay, thanks. I'll call her right now.)," he told her and went to his bedroom upstairs on the second floor. He sets his backpack and cello on his bed and took out his cellphone and dialed Sam's number. After a few moments she picked up, "Hi Wil! Thank god you called," she exclaimed over the phone, "What happened Sam? Are you alright," he asked, now concerned.

"I am and so is Tucker. But Danny was attacked by those guys who have stalked you and the former EVA pilots and is in the ER," she told him and this news just stunned him. He didn't know what to say, no snide remarks or remarks to talk about Danny's hero complex that has developed over the years. Now, these guys have attacked his friends in Philadelphia, even after moving to New York.

"How bad is he," he asked, referring to Danny's health, "He's fine, but he'll be in the hospital for the next few days," she told him, "How did he handle the men," "He started to fight them when he noticed they had weapons. He also tried to take them out one by one. But them one of them used a weapon we've never seen and it really hurt him. He was rushed to the hospital when someone called the paramedics."

He was quiet and looked at one photo of himself and them back in the beginning of the 2006/2007 school year. He sighed and spoke, "When will he released from the hospital," he asked, "Saturday. Why," she asked, "I'm coming on Friday after school. Tell Tucker, but don't tell Danny yet when he wakes up. Understand?"

There was silence on Sam's end for a few moments until, "Alright. Do what you have to do and I'll see you on Friday," she replied, "Good, it will take me two hours to get there by train. So I'll probably be there by 5:30 or so," he told her.

Then the two exchanged goodbyes and Wilfredo closed his flip phone. He stood in his room and then sits down on his bed, thinking on whether or not to really head for Philadelphia just for Danny. He looked around his room and then out of his window with the fading light of the day turning into early evening. He made his decision…

**QUEENS, NY**

**LONG ISLAND CITY, 5:12PM**

While walking in her neighborhood close to Long Island City, she receives a text from Wilfredo:

[Cecilia, I won't able to make it to our date on Friday. Something came up. Sorry, but we'll go out on Saturday after our performance. I promise.]

She sighed and puts her phone away as she puts her hands in her coat's pockets. She wasn't used to the cold weather, so she wore more layers underneath her coat than the standard New Yorker. She approaches a small café across the street and enters, "**Buenos tardes**. **Yo quiero un café pequeño con leche, por favor. **(Good afternoon. I'll have a small coffee with milk, please.)," she ordered in Spanish with her Brazilian accent to the Latina cashier and pays, "It's alright, I can speak English you know," the Latina reassured Cecilia, "Right, sorry," she felt abashed.

After a few moments, she finds a small available table and drinks her coffee with milk and sugar. The warmth of the coffee soothed her, but then she sees a suspicious looking man entering the café and also ordered a coffee. He wore a suit with a black overcoat and black leather shoes. His gaze was a serious one when he caught Cecilia's gaze, which she didn't turn away, but just gave the impression of looking into the TV monitor above him, which showed news from CNN involving the GBCC. After a few moments, he took off his coat and received his coffee and sits at a table behind her, also close to the window. She didn't get up, only took out her copy of the New York Post from her backpack and began reading.

The man behind her carefully watched her movements, especially since his last altercation with her back in Salvador. She defended herself fiercely after hearing the testimonies from her friends, and nearly took him out cold. But she didn't use her abilities as Fatma did, but she was tempted to. She continued to read and he continued to take down mental notes on her body movements and subtle emotional cues through body language.

She however was planning something in her head, something that will go against the advice from the former Children and Wilfredo. And that was to fight back, be the attacker rather than the defender. But for the moment, she played the role of the damsel, before the distress. She finishes her coffee and leaves the ceramic cup on the table, and puts away her paper while getting up. She leaves the café and walks towards a bus stop, while putting up her hood. As she is at the bus stop, the man stands about six meters away from her and the other people waiting for the bus. After two minutes, the bus arrives and she and the man board it. She was heading back to her neighborhood as she sits in the front while the man was sitting at the back.

'_I don't know if she recognizes me, but I still have questions. I have to get her alone and try to smooth things out. Especially after how she defended herself,' _he thought as he pulled out his metallic badge and took out his ID, then puts the badge back.

After seven minutes of riding, the bus stops and Cecilia gets off, as did the man. She walks down the street, passing people leaving and entering stores and markets. The people provided cover, since she knew in the back of her mind; he wouldn't dare to make the same move as he did back home. So she continued to walk until a traffic light turned red. She was waiting for the light to change and felt the man was behind her, silently watching.

As the light turned green, he starts to walk and is keeping Cecilia in his sights, _'I know this is her neighborhood and she's probably walking home. But why is she taking the long way,' _he thought to himself.

She continues to walk and the wind picked up a bit. She notices a street cleaner passing by to her right and she then sees the corner of the block coming up. She turns left and heads inside the local McDonalds. She passed some teenagers, also dressed in hoodies and heading outside as she walked towards the bathrooms in the back. As the woman's bathroom opened and the last few women left, she enters. Meanwhile, the man also enters McDonalds and sees Cecilia entering the woman's restroom. As some men left the restroom and few entering, he looked around quickly and enters the woman's room and locks the door.

"Listen. I know you're here. I want to apologize for what happened in Brazil, I was only following orders," he started to explain and took out a baton from his coat, "I'm currently investigating a private defense contractor with ties to a particular bank. Your friends' names popped up and we needed to be sure about some things," he continued as he approached the three stalls.

The buzz of the fluorescent lights above made Cecilia on edge as the man approached closer and closer. She hears the man slowly opening stall one, and she adjusts her position, but never once touching the floor. As stall two was opened in a similar fashion, she gripped her tightly rolled up scarf and her left hand on the toilet water. Then the man started to open her bathroom stall and as it opened completely, she launched a sharp jet of water from the toilet and aimed it at the man's face.

The man yelled and Cecilia used some of her moves in Brazilian ju-jitsu due to the small space of the restroom. So she used her moves to immediately subdue the man and brought him to the ground in a chokehold, "Listen and listen well," she started, "Don't follow us again because if you do," she tightened her hold, "The others will follow suit," she told him menacingly.

The man struggled to get her arms off of his neck as she held him with her legs wrapped around his torso. His baton was useless at this point and as he neared blacking out, she let go of him and stood up. He looked up at her, "Why? Why do you kids resist so much," he asked, "Because so much has happened to us. No way you guys are going to mess up the best thing in our lives," she told him.

She let go, got up and kicked him in the torso, "I'm going now," she said and stopped for a moment, "And remember, if you men continue to follow us under any other pretenses, we will continue to take all of you out. We are done with playing defense, we're going to just attack when you're within range of a good ass kicking," she added with the tone of a warning and left the man on the floor of the woman's bathroom.

The man then took out his badge out of his coat pocket and pressed on the hour glass pattern and it beeped, "Lieutenant, I have some interesting news and the subject has just left…and find out what order of agents have attacked the stand alone hero in Philadelphia," he said and got a response, "Roger that. I'll send a team to help you monitor the kids' activities."

The man got up and responded back, "Roger sir. Over and out," and puts the badge back into his interior coat pocket and sighed, "I wonder if that kid is still around. I've heard he was good," recalling another hero from four years ago.

**BROOKLYN, NY**

**THURSDAY, 4:34PM**

Zane along with Gilberto and Alberto were filming and recording the interview involving Wilfredo and the community organizer near one of the apartment projects close to the Brooklyn High School of the Arts. The interview was about the increase in arrests on blacks and Latinos in the boroughs and how it was racially charged due to the mayor's policies on making possession of tiny amounts of marijuana a felony, even though it was decriminalized in 1977. So this is a growing issue among the minority groups and a few have started to combat this by posting videos of police stops and frisking the young men, notably, among the young adults.

"How many times have you been stopped and frisked by the police," Wilfredo asked, "All my life. There wasn't any moment where myself or any other guy walking around here that wasn't harassed by the police," the man explained with a sigh, "And what do you think the psychological impact is on those who have been stopped and frisked?"

The man the spoke after he zips up his jacket, "It instills the mentality of how these young men have been led to believe that they have committed a crime, even though they haven't done anything. So in a way, it's like a form of slavery," he said and this had Wilfredo ask the obvious question, "Why is that," and the man responded, "Because I'm a man of color."

After finishing this portion of their still untitled project, Zane shuts off his camera and Alberto puts away the audio equipment while Gilberto puts away his own camera that shot the interview at alternating angles. Wilfredo says goodbye to the community organizer as he heads back to his community center and he turns to his friends, "I'm heading for Philadelphia on Friday after school," he told them and they looked at him surprised.

"For real," Gilberto asked with his eyes slightly widened, "Why? You were beyond pissed with his shitty behavior," Alberto pointed out, "Yeah. This isn't like you to suddenly decide to go back to Philadelphia," Zane spoke up and Wilfredo zips up his coat and puts his hands in the coats pockets as he shouldered his backpack.

"I'm going because Sam called. Apparently, those guys who have jumped me, Fatma, Asuka, Dante, and Cecilia also got to Danny and he found himself in the hospital," Wilfredo revealed this new trend to his friends and added the details, "He was attacked by them and was nearly killed. So I'm going to see how bad it really is," he told them.

His three friends were nearly speechless, "Damn…" Zane managed to say, "But knowing Danny, he might have attacked first," Gilberto added, "Or it might be that these guys are really stepping up their game," Alberto said, sounding a bit worried for his friend's safety and by extension his own and everybody else's. But Wilfredo just stood there along with the others in their coats and jackets and then started to walk down the street, away from the project apartments.

"I'm going to edit this over the weekend," Zane spoke up after a few moments of silence between them, "Okay," Wilfredo responded, but this only added to the tension between the four guys. But then Gilberto stopped and decided express himself, "What shit Danny did was his business, not yours. You said it yourself when we moved out of Philly."

Wilfredo turned around to face him, "But that doesn't mean I can't act like the bigger person here," but Gilberto countered, "Maybe so, but also remember, he called you out for being the bigger pussy. So why go and all you're going to get, is him being so god damn difficult?"

The others didn't know what to say, rarely they see him this angry or annoyed at anyone. But Wilfredo sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Because me going to probably going to open up some things we haven't talked about. Most notably, his growing distrust since the arrival of the former EVA pilots," he explained, sounding just as frustrated and annoyed as his friends.

Then Zane spoke up, "Why is that? Unless those three don't trust him," he said and that resulted in some sort of epiphany, "What a minute? They don't trust him do they? But what about Sam and Tucker?"

Wilfredo coughed in response, "They trust those two. It's Danny and his mentality of seeing things in black and white that has led to this. Me visiting him at the hospital tomorrow after school…and yes, I've told Mohammad and he said his daughter Yasmin will pick me up at Grand Central Station. She's doing it because my parents have to go to a meeting at the City College of New York," he explained, since his parents were professors and were now professors at the university.

His friends nodded and Alberto just said this, "Just watch your back in Philly tomorrow," he told him and Wilfredo nodded in agreement. Then the friends walked down the street and then went their ways to their homes, all of them now lived within the same area of Brooklyn, Broerum Hill.

After 24 minutes, Wilfredo arrived back home and entered home. His parents weren't home yet so he heads for the kitchen to make some tea to warm himself up, but then his cellphone rang, it was a call from Cecilia.

"Hello? Ah Cecilia. How are you," he asked and then Cecilia started to explain to him what exactly happened to her on Tuesday at a McDonalds, with one of the stalkers who she finally decided to take the offensive stance. During the call, Wilfredo was silent and internally stunned…

**PHILADELPHIA, PA**

**FRIDAY, 5:24PM**

**AMITY DISTRICT, KAISER PERMANENTE HOSPITAL**

Wilfredo arrived In Philadelphia after a two hour train ride and then took a bus to the hospital where went up the elevator with about seven others squeezed in. Since many of them had to go to different floors, he had to go up and down, just waiting for his floor to come up. Then after a two minute ride, he arrived on the fifth floor and went to the help desk, "Hi, I'm here to see a patient named Danny Fenton. He's a friend of mine and my name is Wilfredo Pereira," he told the nurse and she started to look up Danny on the database.

"Are you visiting," she asked him and he nodded a yes and she led him down the hall and used her card to open the restricted door, "He's doing fine, just to let you know and due to his powers, he's been healing rather quickly," she told him, "Well he's the city's resident hero," he responded simply as to not draw attention to his opinions.

After going down another white brightly lit hallway, they turned a right and it was the room where Danny was. He looked inside through the window and sees him on the bed, watching TV and drinking his glass of water. The nurse then opened the door, "Danny, there's someone here to see to you," he turned, hoping it was his friends, but when he noticed it was Wilfredo, he sat there looking him silently.

Wilfredo turned to the nurse, "I'll only be here for a short while. Thank you," and she nodded as she closed the door. Leaving him and Danny alone in the room so Wil grabbed a chair and placed it to Danny's left side that was close to the window. The two teenage, high school senior boys didn't say a word for over a minute. Until…

"Sam called you," Danny asked, "Yep," Wilfredo responded simply as he too looked at the television, "…Can you remember anything from your attack," he asked Danny who sighed as he switched the channel, "No," Danny said quickly as if he's still embarrassed about the event.

Danny then sighed and turned off the TV, "Look I don't want to talk about it," he told Wilfredo, clearly annoyed, "Why? Was it because you got your ass handed to you? Or is it because you really saw that you're not the ultimate badass," Wil pushed and this pressed Danny's buttons, "Fuck you," he cursed, "No, fuck your ego and your arrogance Danny!"

Danny just glared at him, "I don't know why the hell you're here," he yelled at him, "It's because you nearly got killed you dumbass! And do you know what will happen if that happened? Sam will just completely break down, and so will Tucker! For god sake, think about others," Wilfredo just let him have it and Danny, for the first time didn't have a comeback.

Danny then looked a bit sad, but still angry, "…I know," he said softly, "Then why act like the asshole," Wilfredo continued to push, "It's because…it's because…" Danny tried to explain and now, in the patient room with an IV machine attached to his arm and sitting on a bed next to his now estranged friend…he got nothing.

Wilfredo just sat in his chair looking at Danny, "Look…" he started and recomposed himself to get to the bottom of this, "I need to know who attacked you…maybe I can help out in some way if I can," he told him, not really wanting to reveal much right now, otherwise it can get really messed up really fast.

Danny eyed him for a few moments, "Well…those guys had badges with green hourglass patters. But when I attacked some of those guys, those badges fell apart and…it had another symbol on it," he started to remember and Wilfredo was intrigued at this point, "A royal looking sign and an infinity symbol," he revealed.

"Do you remember the royal looking sign," Wil asked, "No…sorry," Danny said tiredly and Wilfredo sighed, "Well, it's a start," and the Portuguese American got up, "I'm going now," he said simply and made his way to the door. But Danny called him out just as Wilfredo turned the doorknob.

"Wil," and he turned around, "Yeah," and Danny was silent for a moment until, "…Sorry…" and Wilfredo sighed, "Sure," not really believing Danny and exited the room, leaving the local hero alone. Danny never felt more alone in that moment than even when he broke up with Sam and seeing her living life normally, thus making him miss her.

"…Damn, why did I do that? What was I thinking," he wanted to get up, but some pain was still there so he opted for the next best thing, he dialed her cell number, "…Hello? Hi…it's me…Danny."

**NEW YORK CITY, NY**

**GRAND CENTRAL STATION, 7:48PM**

Wilfredo exited the train and made his way down the hall and entering the main hall with people entering and leaving the station. He received a text that Mohammad's daughter Yasmin was going to pick him up at the station and drop him off at home. Once outside, he adjusts his scarf and sees Yasmin across the street waving and he crossed the street quickly, "Hi, sorry for doing this to you," he told her and she walked alongside him, "No problem. My dad explained everything, confusing and since over the years those three kids and you have been involved…well, as long as there is no explosions within the vicinity of Julliard, it's cool," she told him.

After a few minutes of walking, they approached her car in a parking lot of a department store nearby, "Good thing there's no traffic going back to Brooklyn at this time," Yasmin said as she buckled her seatbelt, "I know, but knowing how people are, you never know," he added as he too buckled up.

Meanwhile, in a black Cadillac Escalade twenty meters away, two men were using recording equipment to try and capture certain key phrases between Yasmin and Wilfredo. As Yasmin's car pulled away, they covertly followed the two as they passed the barrier and headed for the bridge that led them to Queens.

"I hope this isn't going to take long," Wilfredo said bored, "Hey, I still have to drive back to Manhattan after dropping you off," Yasmin said teasingly, "And I could have taken the subway and bus back home. But you know how my parents are sometimes…a bit overprotective," he responded dryly.

After a twenty minute ride back to Broeum Hill, she dropped him off at his home, "Well…looks like I'll see you tomorrow," Wilfredo told her, "Yeah, don't forget," she told him and she then began to drive away in her 2002 Honda Accord. He sees her disappearing car and just as he was about to open his home's front door, he sensed five out of place aural signatures. Not overly dense like his own, more along the lines of normal people, but the five aural signatures did not fit with the area.

He looked down the dark street illuminated by the streetlights in an orange glow at both ends, but didn't see anything. But for the moment, he brushed it off, but he lets his aura 'drip' down and it then levitated upward and zipped up to the tree line, hovering…

Down the street however, the two men parked and began to observe what had just happened with their digital cameras. They didn't get anything useful from the conversation between Wilfredo and Yasmin, but for the night, they will monitor Wilfredo's Internet activity and his conversations over the phone. Since their previous targets were the former Children, they found little success due to their heavily encrypted laptops and phones due to their Evangelion Units.

"Hopefully, with this one, we can have an easier time to do proper surveillance," the first man said in a heavy British accent, "We will soon see tonight," the second British man replied and continued, "His compatriot in Philadelphia was a handful, but no doubt this one will be even more so," and the first man looked at him confused, "Why," he asked, "Because this one is more capable of killing a man," the second man said with an ominous tone.

The first man pulled out a portfolio on Wilfredo with the company's logo, a royal looking symbol with an infinity symbol underneath it.

**11:34PM**

Wilfredo was done typing his one page summary for his English class and saved it. He then turned off his computer. He was already dressed in his pajamas and due to the heater, he wore no socks and as he got up and rubbed his hair, he looked out his window with the street lamp illuminating the street, but he also noticed a non-descript black car outside, that has not moved its position for hours now.

'_Now…what are you up to,' _he thought and opened the window and leaned out to get a better look. He then noticed a flash from the car, "Idiot," he muttered and pointed his hand at the car, with his index finger pointing straight at them.

The first man inside sees Wilfredo pointing at them and seeing the hand glowing blood red, "Looks like the boy is pointing at us," he said in a condescending tone, "Really. What is he planning," the second man said, setting down his camera and looked through the window. But just as he did, he felt his head hit back to his passenger seat and went into unconsciousness.

The first man was in shock and looked out his window and sees Wilfredo lifting his hand gave him a look, showing him that he and the others have decided on one thing, they're after them now; regardless of their motivations. So the first man looked at him and then puts the car into reverse and drove off, _'Bloody hell…my superior is not going to like this,' _he thought to himself worriedly and also, strangely, kind of excited…not since he's heard rumors of events involving a certain hero from four years ago.

**SATURDAY, 7:09PM**

**THE JULLIARD SCHOOL, MANHATTAN**

Mohammad's orchestra approached the stage and the audience applauded enthusiastically. Their repertoire tonight was one piece by **Jean Philippe Rameau** called **Pastorale héroïque ouverture **from his opera** "Zaïs", **and one piece by **Johann Joseph Fux** called **Overture in G Minor. **They numbered in 40 musicians; with nearly twenty from the Julliard itself while the rest were Mohammad's from Philadelphia and of course, the international locations. Mohammad then appeared on stage and waved politely to the audience and bowed, as did his musicians. He then signaled them to sit down and for a few moments, they tuned their instruments and laid out their music on the stands.

He then started to conduct them, starting with Rameau. It was a unique piece for most youth orchestras, since it has rawness to it. And the description of the overture, it made the orchestra to perform with an almost muscular outlook, meaning to put flesh and blood into their performances rather than treating them with finesse. Especially with the strong, almost violent opening of the drums, startling some in the audience. And this performance, like many before is recorded live for their website, so those across the country and the few locations across the globe can stream the performance live.

The amount of musicians currently performing was due to show the expansiveness of Rameau's vision of music, experimentation and seeing the future of orchestral performances. For Mohammad, Rameau was indeed, the genius of the orchestra, closely followed by Haydn and Mozart. Their first introduction to Rameau was in fact a few months ago, prior to venturing to London, but more to do with his harpsichord pieces performed by Dante via the Internet. Now, it is up to a level now attributed to Mohammad's teaching abilities and dedication to this art.

After finishing Rameau, the audience applauded and whistled loudly and the musicians got up to bow and waved their bows and instruments in appreciation. After a minute of applause and praise, they put their sheet music away and took out their second piece by Fux. Then Mohammad raised his hands and his orchestra was ready, only about 28 this time while the rest went off stage, and this piece signaled a change in direction Mohammad and the orchestra has been planning for months, performing their first oratorio.

As they performed, it had a more gallant vibe to their performance compared to their previous piece. Flesh and blood met intellect this time, but it still had vibrancy and freshness, and of course, during their rehearsals, the musicians would snicker at the name since it sounded like their favorite curse word. But as they practiced over a two-week period, they came to respect the composer's works and wished to perform more of his compositions. As they performed, many of them were thinking about the oratorio Mohammad had proposed and they agreed, but now, were a bit concerned whether or not thy would be able to pull it off.

The piece lasted for nearly fourteen minutes and twenty seconds, and when they concluded their performance for the evening, Mohammad bowed, as did the musicians. The audience was standing up for their latest classical accomplishment, and although the musicians themselves were kind of beating themselves for some minor mistakes, they did a good job and left the stage proud.

Yasmin and her mother approached Mohammad, "Good job," Dania kissed him on the lips and his daughter hugged him, "Really dad, you kicked ass," she commented and he laughed a bit, "So do you," and he kissed Yasmin on the cheek.

**SUNDAY, 7:34PM**

**BARCELONA, SPAIN**

**PLAZA DE CATALUNYA**

Jordi was walking down the street alone with his hands in his coat pocket, passing random people and mothers with their children. He then notices the man in his Fascist uniform, but as always, no one seems to notice him walking towards him. So Jordi thought fast and headed down an alley and walked quickly. At one point, he takes off his shoes and walked away silently. Then he heard a noise behind so he hid behind a wall and took out his pistol, which he fitted with a silencer. Then a man walked by and he calmed down, but then he heard quick footsteps and as soon he's not seen, he flies up and attempts to flee.

The man then sees Jordi and flies up as well and follows him. He then takes out his own pistol and fires three shots, but Jordi dodged them. Then Jordi vanishes and the man stopped and looked around, but then feels four shots in his back and he slumped forward in agony, "**Cristo!** (Christ!)," he cursed and looked up in front of him with Jordi pointing his pistol. Now without the silencer…

"**Això va ser una estupidesa de tu.** (That was stupid of you.)," Jordi said calmly, "**I creus que ho saps tot no?** (And you think you know it all huh?)," the man patronized him and Jordi just cocked his pistol, "**T'ho adverteixo, si vens a per mi amb intencions assassines, et mataré.** (I'm warning you, if you come after me with murderous intent, I will kill you.)," he warned and then lowers his pistol and vanishes with his signature black butterflies engulfing him.

**BADALONA, 7:41PM**

Jordi entered his apartment via the window and his hunting dog greeted him, "Hello boy," he greeted and patting the dog on the head, "**Et prometo que et porti de caça al país a finals d'aquesta setmana.** (I promise to take you hunting in the country later this week.)," Jordi promised and the dog was happy.

Jordi then sets down his pistol on his lamp table and heads for the bathroom. He turned on the light and checked himself in the mirror and sees his true age in his eyes, '_I'm aging and the more I fight him…I am closer to death again…'_ after supporting himself on the sink for a few moments, he punched the mirror in frustration, "Shit! How can I solve this farce," he shouted and checked his hand, which was bleeding.

After a few moments, he bandaged his hand and went to his room, shooing his dog out. He takes out his rifle to work on, but then feels a menacing vibe behind him and quickly turned around and cocks his rifle and pointed it at the man, "**Ja saps ... Fernando i Lucila m'han dit que l'ajudi amb la finalitat de resoldre les coses.** (You know…Fernando and Lucila have told me to help you in order to solve things.)," he said and the man raises his pistol.

"**Si em dones temps ... Vaig a arreglar les coses.** (If you give me time…I will set things right.)," Jordi promised and the man, for the first time in front of Jordi, shook, as if he was trying to break free of something. Then a violent burst of energy pushed him to the wall and the man vanished. When he came around, Jordi sees his dog at the window barking madly. Not knowing if what he said triggered that blast of energy, he knew this for sure...he was at the crossroads of his final choice. Whether to send this man back to oblivion, or to have him experience the full extent of his past...with a catharsis.

**After one month of writing, this chapter is complete. I honestly don't know why it took so long. I guess I was too distracted and I wanted to set things up for arc two here than in the upcoming chapter. And again, the issue of pacing was something I wanted to get right, so be patient with me.**

**Again, I would like to thank HolyDragoon for his help and his thoughts. And thank A.W. LeMonte for her analysis, be it brief or not. As for the two baroque pieces of music, I recommend to listen to Les Musiciens du Louvre-Grenoble, conducted by Marc Minkowski for Rameau's overture for his opera. And listen to the rendition done by Il Fondamento, conducted by Paul Dombrecht for Fux's overture.**

**As always, read, review, critique. I'll see all of you in chapter four, which will be fun and even more intriguing.**


	4. NOVEMBER 2007

**LES MUSICIENS**

**2007**

**A CROSSOVER STORY**

**This chapter is where many things come into focus and the setting for the orchestra's fork in the road. But does their choice really set the stage for their lives? Or will it only be a detour along their journey? Their choices in this chapter will reflect what events will result from them as time flows forward. **

**Again, the constant musical voice is "White Skin Like the Moon," from the Jane Eyre soundtrack. The first piece that inspired this chapter was "Nach Deutschland" from the soundtrack to The Bourne Supremacy. The second piece is "Life on the Moors" also from the Jane Eyre soundtrack.**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**NOVEMBER 2007, WEEK THREE (THANKSGIVING WEEKEND)**

**WEDNESDAY, 11:45PM**

**CHARLES DE GAULLE AIRPORT, FRANCE**

The orchestra exited Terminal 2F with their luggage and their instruments. Their parents also accompanied them on this international excursion and for the next four days, with their repertoire of two pieces by Händel, **Delirio Amoroso. **For this piece, depicting the rape of a woman and how her death sparked the end of the kingdom, Asuka trained since the beginning of the year to perform for the winter. However, Cecilia was also scheduled to perform a solo performance, also a piece by Händel. In this case, the piece was called **Saeviat Tellus Inter Rigores. **She too was given the opportunity to sing in the winter, so she trained, along with Asuka and Fatma under the direction of Yasmin, Mohammad's daughter.

The selected piece for the winter holidays was an oratorio, also by Händel. The titled work is **Il Trionfo del Tempo e Dissinganno** (The Triumph of Time and Disillusionment). The selected girls had to train not only in singing in Latin, that was the case for Cecilia, but also in Italian. So Dante, who also will perform alongside them for the tenor role, was instructed to tutor the girls on how to pronounce the text with correct diction. Asuka was at a slighted advantage; she can understand Italian and the same with Fatma, although her Italian was basic. Cecilia proved to be a quick learner along with Fatma on how to read and understand Italian, at least for the winter holidays. Cecilia had the added challenge to read Latin, so Yasmin was instructed to tutor her, alongside Wilfredo who can read and understand Latin due to his Catholic parents and their strong knowledge in the dead language. Wilfredo was selected to sing for the baritone role, edging out another student, who got the understudy position. He was surprised, since he wasn't that confident in his singing. But when he was caught singing a fado song on his father's Portuguese guitar, Mohammad immediately put him up for audition.

The teenage musicians totaling 24, along with their parent(s) were utterly drained after a six hour flight from New York and since this was the Thanksgiving weekend, they didn't worry about arriving late on the following Monday. Many of them just wanted to get to their hotels A.S.A.P. and just crash on their soft beds. So after some time passing through customs and collecting their luggage, they immediately headed for one of the empty buses will drop them off at the French Opera. There, they can hail a taxi or a van to take them to their hotels. Due to arrangement problems, the orchestra couldn't book their rooms at one hotel, so they opted to stay at several, within proximity of their performance venue.

As they rode to Paris, Shinji was deep in though as he watched his parents talking about what was going on. His older brother Haruki couldn't make it due to his schoolwork already made plans with his new college friends, but he wished Shinji the best of luck and to have fun with French girls. He smiled inwardly at the thought, but then sees Asuka down the bus, texting. The two exchanged glances and briefly smiled at each other, each of them in their coats and Shinji got up to walk to her.

"**Asuka ... was denkst du?** (Asuka…what are you thinking?)," he asked her and she looked up as she closed her flip phone, "**Nichts wirklich. Nur gehofft, ich werde nicht vermasseln am Samstag.** (Nothing really. Just hoping I won't screw up on Saturday)," she told him with a grin and he chuckled, "**Ich bezweifle, dass Sie vermasseln. Sie waren während der Proben erstaunliche und ohne Zweifel werden Sie in Paris sein.** (I doubt you'll screw up. You were amazing during rehearsals and no doubt you will be in Paris.)," he told her sincerely.

Their parents looked on and smiled at the platonic and mutual affections between the two teenagers. Meanwhile, the other musicians were dozing off, huddling their coats and jackets close to them, trying to keep warm, despite the heaters on in the bus. With their instruments close at hand, as well as their luggage, the ride was somewhat pleasant.

Shinji in his mind however, couldn't help but replay an incident in Kyoto just after Asuka's incident in London…

_**FLASHBACK, WEDNESDAY, APRIL 2007**_

_**KYOTO, JAPAN**_

_**6:04PM**_

_Shinji was walking home from a friend's home in his neighborhood. He was now near obsessed with what happened with Asuka. Feeling absolutely furious, he was no longer the scared boy from his days in NERV. No longer he had to fear and loathe his now dead father. He now felt like a guy who would do anything to protect his girlfriend from more harm. And at this moment, it was no different._

_For the past ten minutes or so, he felt somebody was following him from his school to his friend's home to now alone in a small street that was leading him to his home. He turned around as to not attract too much attention and noticed some similarities to this man as opposed to the one who targeted Asuka. Instead of a badge with a green hourglass shape, this one had a badge with an infinity symbol._

_He walked quickly and turned a corner so now, he was seemingly alone and waited for a few, but long tense two minutes. He waited until the footsteps were within earshot and they quickened until the man, who looked European attacked him outright and Shinji defended himself. He blocked the man's attack with a club and made him drop it by striking his wrist. Then the man pulled out a 9mm and attempted to shoot him, but Shinji deflected it and when the man tried to shoot him again, he quickly held the arm up and struck the man in the throat. Causing him to let go of the gun, then Shinji caught it and dismantled it. _

_The two then started to go at it, with Shinji using the man's directness to his advantage. With the moves he's learned from his older brother and ultimately, he caught the man's punch and threw him to the ground. He then pinned him there with his right arm at the man's throat, "Now, I know you cannot speak Japanese and I know English well enough to say this: If you ever attack my friends again, you will regret it. We are done with hiding and we will no longer let you bastards push us around," he told the man with a tone that meant he was serious._

_The man smirked and this made Shinji press his arm closer and closer to crush the man's larynx, "No matter how many you will beat down, we will come back and will get what we want," he told him, "And what do you want with the Evangelion Units," Shinji demanded an answer._

_And the man wasted no time answering him, "To get rid of one problem…people like you," he said with venom and this prompted Shinji to knock him out with a blow to the head. Shinji got up and looked down on the man he was so close to killing, he panted, breathing hard to calm himself down. But when he looked at his hands, they were shaking, the adrenaline not dropping yet. He looked down at the street before and began to run. Running for about 12 minutes before he arrived home._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

The roaring of the bus brought Shinji out of his memories and looked around at everyone. He looked at Asuka who was texting some friends back in Hamburg; he breathed out through his nose and looked out the window, only seeing blurred reflections of the lights and his own reflection.

**THURSDAY, 8:04AM**

**PARIS, FRANCE**

**HOTEL DUO, 3****rd**** ARRONDISSEMENT, LE MARAIS**

Seven of the musicians stayed in this hotel. Dante, Lionel, Fatma, Bernhard, Eda, Christina and Juliette, along with their parent(s). The hotel was situated just on the edge of the Right Bank, near the Seine where the Left Bank of Paris was in view. Dante was heading downstairs via the elevator and once on the lobby floor, he headed for a café Lionel had told him that was a few blocks up from the hotel called **Au Petit Fer a Cheval**.

He then sees him inside and entered, "**Sabía que te encontraría aquí.** (I knew I would find you here.)," Dante said, dressed in a blue coat with a white collared shirt underneath a black cashmere sweater and blue jeans with black and white Vans sneakers.

"**¿Por qué? ¿Soy tan predecible? **(Why? Am I that predictable?)," Lionel rhetorically asked as he sets down his copy of **El País **newspaper on the counter. He dressed in a dark blue sweater vest with a white collared shirt underneath, his leather jacket on the chair he's sitting on and black slim fit jeans with white Puma sneakers, "**En realidad no. Pero cuando vos viaja, por lo general van a la cercana cafetería.** (Not really. But when you do travel, you usually go to the nearest café.)," Dante pointed out.

Lionel sighed and gave his friend a look that was of a smartass. Tiredly as Dante sat down next to him, "**Un café de crème s'il vous plait.** (One coffee with cream please.)," he ordered and the man went to make it.

The man came back with Dante's order, "**Merci.** (Thank you.)," he thanked the man and took a sip, "Now that's good," he said and then took a look at Lionel's paper, "May I have the business section," he asked his friend.

Lionel handed him the portion of the paper and Dante read, again, more news on the GBCC. This time, news about the ongoing investigation of journalists to find more information on the months of allegations of money laundering and ties to military groups across the globe, "**Entonces, ¿qué las chicas van a hacer hoy?** (So what are the girls going to do today?)," Lionel asked.

Dante responded without looking up from the paper, "**Yendo al sector financiero para hacer otra entrevista con el CHRO de la rama francesa de la GBCC.** (Going to the financial sector to do another interview with the CHRO of the French branch of the GBCC.)," he then finished reading the article, "**Pero yo no creo que vayamos a obtener nada nuevo. **(But I don't think we'll get anything new.)"

Lionel sees the frustration in his friend, "**No se preocupe. Siempre hay un plan B para estas cosas. Hablando del banco, pensé Wilfredo iba a entrevistar a este tiempo.** (Don't worry. There's always a plan B for these things. Speaking of the bank, I thought Wilfredo was going to interview them this time.)," he said. But Dante shook his head, "**Recuerde, se dirige a los chicos y chicas a los ghettos de entrevistar a las personas que participaron en los disturbios de 2005.** (Remember, he's heading with the guys and girls to the ghettos to interview those who were involved in the riots from 2005.)," he clarified Lionel's confusion.

"Damn. I remember when that was going on the news. My parents were watching it, along with what happened in London and Egypt," he said, "You mean the bombings," Dante said, "Exactly," Lionel nodded.

The two Argentine boys finished their coffees and headed out, and Dante handed back Lionel's newspaper. The two walked down the street back to the hotel as two girls gave them sultry glances and the boys looked back to look at their backsides and Lionel kind of bashed on Dante for having a girlfriend, "**Oye, no puedes hacer eso.** (Hey, you can't do that.)," Lionel teased and Dante shrugged his shoulders, "**No hay nada malo con mirando a las chicas. Y además ...llegar a tener Fatma al final del día. **(Nothing wrong with looking at girls. And besides…I get to have Fatma at the end of the day.)"

Lionel brushed him off with a hand gesture, "**Cabrón con suerte.** (Lucky bastard.)," he told him and Dante laughed a bit, "**Lo sé, boludo.** (I know idiot.)"

**HOTEL DUO, 8:11AM**

In the lobby, Fatma along with Eda, Christina and Juliette were double-checking their things for their interviews at the French branch of the GBCC at the financial sector of the city. For today, they dressed in somewhat clean attires, with blouses and pumps of conservative height. Fatma and Eda had their hair in buns while Christina and Juliette with short hair just kept it clean and kempt.

"**J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'annulation aujourd'hui.** (I hope there is no cancellation today.)," Fatma said as she puts on her coat and grabs her messenger bag, "**D'après ce que m'a dit Asuka, elle est fatiguée de ces entretiens annulés. **(From what Asuka told me, she's tired of these cancelled interviews.)," Eda said as she buttoned up her coat.

Juliette then spoke up, "**Nous devons partir maintenant, sinon nous serions en retard pour nos répétitions après le déjeuner.** (We have to leave now, otherwise we would be late for our rehearsals after lunch.)," she reminded them as she looked at her watch, "**Et puisque vous vous connaissez en français, je n'ai pas à jouer traducteur. **(And since you two know French, I don't have to play translator.)," she looked at Fatma and Eda.

"And what about me," Christina spoke as she puts on her jacket, "Despite my country once a colony of the French, I don't know French," she sarcastically said and Juliette chuckled, "Alright then, I'll help you out today," and Christina liked that.

The girls then stepped outside and decided to use the Metro in order to head for their interviews much more quickly. Plus, since the rented van was in use at the moment with the boys along with Yasmin, they had no other option. Once at the metro, which was a block or two away at **Hotel Ville** on the **Rue de Rivoli**, they purchased their tickets for the M1 train.

**JARDIN DU LUXEMBOURG, 6****TH**** ARRONDISSEMENT**

**8:30AM**

Shinji was walking around the garden as his parents were enjoying their private moment down the path at another bench. He dressed in a trench coat his brother bought for him last year for Christmas, it was a bit big for him, and still is, but now a bit taller and more built in a slender way, it looked better on him now. He also sported a dark blue cashmere sweater given to him by his parents with a white collared shirt underneath, black jeans and black Lacoste sneakers with white laces.

His hand was in his coat's pocket as he walked along the path, seeing some morning joggers and early riser tourists, while his other arm carried his cello case. Something he's grown accustomed to over the course of a few months. His mind was on what his friends sent twenty minutes earlier, with them heading for **La Défense** at the western edge of the city. He hoped this would bear actual fruit in their current investigation on the GBCC and their apparent connection to a private defense contractor. Not only that, their performance on Sunday evening was eating at him, especially with the rehearsals this afternoon, just to clean up their playing as Mohammad would say.

He sits down on a bench to clear his head and watch the world go by, as his cello case sat next to him. But then, he hears a flute being played. He didn't know where, but reluctantly, he got up and started to follow the sound, carrying his instrument. He noticed some joggers and a few tourists gathering around the mysterious musician. So he walked around the small crowd to get a better look and sees a Japanese girl his age, dressed in a black and green jacket, possibly for a prestigious academy in his eyes. And also, the girl also sported a cream colored buttoned shirt underneath, brown and black leggings with a black knee length skirt with Gucci shoes.

After she finished her first unknown piece, possibly an original composition, she begins playing the **Devil's Trill** by **Giuseppe Tartini**. He then decided to do something out of the ordinary, he stepped forward and unpacked his cello and played along with the girl as he sat on the bench next to her. Apparently she didn't mind, and the sound of his baroque cello with her modern flute was an interesting combination, and on some level, it worked. The crowd then gave them some money for their performance but Shinji was listening to the girl playing as he provided an accompaniment, listening to her reminded him of how Gilberto and Asuka, Fatma and Ahmed playing the piece by Tartini. But this girl for some reason, sent shivers down his spine.

When the two finished, the crowd applauded them and as soon as he got up with his cello and puts it away, an American tourist with a guitar came up to the girl and asked if he could join her. The girl nodded in a yes and she handed him sheet music for Chapin's Cat in the Cradle, as Shinji stood beside the crowd and watch the duo perform. When the two finished, he shook her hand, and she exchanged a polite bow in return as the crowd along with Shinji applauding.

As the crowd dispersed, Shinji went up to her and cleared his throat to get her attention, "Excuse me, I just want to say that was a good performance," he told her and handed her a 10€ bill, "And I enjoyed performing with you," he added, "May I ask what's your name?"

She looked at him, "Emiko. Emiko Takashiro," she introduced himself and grabbed his minor contribution with her left index and middle fingers, "May I ask what's your name," she asked him and he responded with a slight bow, "Shinji. Shinji Manabe," he used his new last name as opposed his former.

She looked him over, "You're not a tourist, right," she asked, "No, I'm here with an orchestra I perform with," he explained himself, "I can tell, you're too well dressed to be doing mundane things like be part of a tourist group," she commented.

He chuckled a bit and sees his parents waving at him, "Listen, I have to go somewhere," she then turned around and sees his parents seeing her and they started to walk over.

"Emiko, these are my parents," he introduced her to Takuya and Mitsuko, "Hello, we've overheard you play. My name is Mitsuko Neya and this is my husband Takuya Manabe," Mitsuko introduced herself and her husband, "You are extremely talented. It's not easy to perform the Devil's Trill, and on the flute no less," Takuya told her sincerely.

"A lot of practice and dedication. Thank you both," she said and bowed politely, "And your son here is talented as well," she turned to him and he politely brushed it off, "A lot of practice, I'm not considered a prodigy," he told her.

His parents then spoke up again, "Son, we have to meet Mohammad at the designated place for our concert. We have a meeting with the other parents and other orchestra organizers for the winter," Mitsuko gave her son a kiss on the cheek, "We'll be back soon and then we can have lunch," Takuya said to him as he patted his shoulder and the two parents left.

Shinji then turned to Emiko, "I guess I'll be leaving too," but then Emiko casually bid him farewell, "Well, take care Shinji and hope we can meet again," he smiled and bowed politely at her, "Perhaps we will," and he left to explore the gardens while Emiko packed up and went her separate way.

**LA DÉFENSE**

**9:11AM**

The girls separated while walking and headed for separate office buildings, deciding to try to find alternating views on the current news involving the GBCC. Fatma headed for one where Citi Bank was located, while Juliette and Christina headed for HSBC, Eda went for the Morgan Stanley. As the girls headed inside, they headed for the lobby and explained to the security guards that they have permission to go up. After phone calls, they were allowed inside and headed upstairs via the elevators.

They then headed for the waiting rooms of the said banks, as they sat and going over their questions, they received texts from Wilfredo and the other boys doing the film project:

[About to start our first film type of a project. Let you know how it's going later]

Then the girls put away their phones when they see the representative coming for them, "**Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît me suivre. Il est disponible pour votre entrevue.** (Miss, please follow me. He's available for your interview.)," she told them as they walked down their halls, "**Vous n'aurez plus qu'à environ 15 à 35 minutes pour effectuer votre entretien. Ne comprenez-vous?** (You will only have about fifteen to thirty five minutes to conduct your interview. Do you understand?)"

"**Oui.** (Yes.)," all of them replied at their respective locations and entered the offices of their interviewees. They then were greeted by the CHROs of the respective banks, "**C'est gentil de venir. S'il vous plaît avoir un siège. **(Nice of you to come. Please have a seat.)," and the girls sat down and the closed behind them by the representatives.

**THIRTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER**

**LE MARAIS, 3****RD**** ARRONDISSEMENT**

The girls arrived back and decided to head for **Les Halles** to sit in the park and show what they have found out in their interviews. Apparently, during the interviews, the CHROs revealed evidence that either refuted or supported their own independent investigation. The GBCC has been reporting record profits, but the majority of them have said that did not make sense. Since the economic downturn started this year, many banks have started to lose profit as well as a number of corporations, but the GBCC somehow remained stable. This was one red flag that sparked suspicion among other contemporary banks. But that wasn't the only thing they found out…

"Juliette and I interviewed the CHRO of Citi Group and we asked him why would the GBCC would be investing hundreds of millions of dollars in missile guidance and control systems," Christina spoke up as she brushed the hair from her eyes and continued, "And he told us that the bank has invested into two private defense contractors instead of one. The first one was called Bomer and Blum Industries while the second is called the National Defense Developmental Agency."

Asuka stopped her right there, "A national agency is sponsored by the GBCC? I thought that everything led to private enterprises," she said and Christina looked at the notes she made in Vietnamese, "Actually, the defense contractors provide various military agencies with intelligence and weapons," Christina clarified herself.

Eda then looked at her and now looked slightly worried, "Then…how can we trust their word? If this goes as far as it does appear to, then we are way out of our depth," she said and Asuka cut in, "And this is coming from a no holds bar editor of school journalism back in Hamburg."

"This is different! This is something we can't really publish on our website without facing very harsh criticism," Eda countered and Juliette agreed with her, "And that is something we have to deeply consider at this point. What if we face a moment if our orchestra faces suspension or even forced disbandment and Mohammad takes the blame," she asked and now looking at Fatma and Asuka, as well as Christina.

Fatma sighed, "I know this is a risky venture, but all of us have decided to risk ourselves and our orchestra for this. We have to see it through," she said and Juliette as well as Eda found it difficult to argue with that sort of logic.

Christina, "There's a lot here we have to share with the others, the boys in particular," she said and Eda spoke up, "They are in the 10th Arrondissement filming something original, but still has some interviews from the people," she revealed.

Juliette sighed, "I know, they want to post something that shows how the 2005 riots have affected the atmosphere in the city. Namely, among the poor, the immigrants and those constantly judged by the color of their skin," and the girls looked at her and at their notes, "Looks like that will be a while and we should be finished with that by Saturday at the most," Asuka said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

The girls nodded and got up to head back to the hotel. However, Fatma and Asuka felt something off as they walked, like the presences of those who have been keeping tabs on them in secret are at war with themselves. For now, the two didn't want to alarm the others or reveal anything yet, but decided to walk a bit quicker and tell the other girls to do the same.

**10****TH**** ARRONDISSEMENT**

**10:45AM**

The boys wrapped up shooting for the day and decide to postpone the interviews involving the 2005 riots for later in the evening after their rehearsals. Zane and Gilberto packed up their cameras while Alberto and Wilfredo talked to the two men they shot for the short film/podcast.

"Will your friends be able to make it for tonight," Wilfredo asked, "They should be available around 8pm or so. Afterwards, you can join us for dinner," the young man said and offered the dinner plans, "That sounds good, but we'll keep you posted if things come up," Alberto clarified.

The young man nodded in agreement, "Alright then. Take care all of you," he told them and walked down the street. It started to rain a bit now and since the boys were wearing their coats and jackets, as well with their portable umbrellas in their backpacks.

"So what now," Zane looked at Wilfredo, "I guess we head back to our hotel for now," he responded and opens up his umbrella with the rain falling harder now. All four were grateful that their cameras were now inside and dry for the most part.

"I'm more surprised how the girls got something out of their interviews in the financial sector of the city," Gilberto said as he zips up his jacket and glances at the passing traffic, "Well, we're just going to see for ourselves. Over the months of being stalked and observed by those fuckers all because of what happened with our friends…I'm getting rightly pissed off at the whole thing," Alberto said heatedly.

Zane looked at him, "I know, so am I, and so is the rest of us," Wilfredo and Gilberto looked at him briefly as the four walked, now silently. Then Wilfredo sensed something out of the ordinary, "Let's get a move on guys," he whispered urgently to his friends and they followed suit.

However, as the boys walked down the street, Wilfredo was sensing something else that was strange. The fact that the men who were after them, observing them, and wondering what their motifs were, he felt as if the men were at war with themselves and with the other men who have shown more malicious behavior.

**FRIDAY, 9:34AM**

**2****ND**** ARRONDISSEMENT**

Zane told his friends to go on without him today, saying he needed a day off to clear his head. He headed down the street from his hotel, **Hotel Malte Opera** where Cecilia, Wilfredo, Alberto, Gilberto, Bernhard, Jang, Ahmed and himself was staying. He dressed in a dark blue jacket with a white sweater with vertical black stripes, brown cargo pants with black and white Nike sneakers. He found a simple café and headed inside and ordered a coffee, orange juice and a croissant.

'_At least I haven't been scolded for being an American. And at least my French is basic,' _he thought to himself and within a minute or so, he received his two drinks and sweet bread for the morning. His parents were still getting ready to meet up with Mohammad and he already told them that he'll just walk around the area to relax…he needed it.

After eating his croissant and finished his juice, he was almost done with his coffee as he looked out the window and watched the world go by. And after spending no more than thirty minutes of his breakfast in the café, he paid the man and headed outside again. It started to lightly rain as he walked, but he didn't mind. He headed for the **Jardin des Tuilleres** nearby to relax, so he bought a copy of The Telegraph newspaper nearby and sat down on a semi-dry bench. Then the drizzle of rain stopped and the sun peaked out of the clouds slightly. He recalled how last night; with their contacts telling them it was all right to resume filming after dinner at one of the Parisian ghettos, the **banlieue** **Clichy-sous-Bois**, where the riots started. With Yasmin driving them there. She told them she won't time them the length of the interviews for their entire stay in Paris, but since they were performing on Saturday, they were on the clock. So during that night, they got what they needed and was invited by some of them to paint certain murals at an art gallery with spray cans. And since this was the ghetto, many of them weren't afraid, but decided to leave around ten-thirty pm in order to not worry their parents.

He opened to the US News portion of the newspaper, "Hmm, the candidacy is underway and is predicted to escalate early in the coming year, according to an analyst. Well at least things will improve after our idiot of a president leaves office," he said out loud and continued to read the paper. He then turned to the financial news and found something interesting, "Accidental death for the CEO of the Belgium branch of the GBCC. He was found dead in a car accident, possible factor is brake failure," he read and something about it wasn't right.

He remembered various deaths that were termed 'accidental' and that really sent shivers down his spine. At this point in their last school year, just one more semester until they graduate and leave their high school experience behind them, one thought came to him that would really put his friends in a frenzy of opinions and backlash…to take the helm of digital vigilantism. And their first target to try it out, to really try out the self-righteous position Danny takes sometimes was the GBCC and expose their wrong doings with hackers Tucker has on standby, just waiting for the right moment and to really strike fear at those who targeted his friends in the first place.

"Fuck…what are we really going to do," he muttered and folded his newspaper as he sat there, reminiscing on what occurred back in New York just days before…

_**FLASHBACK, MONDAY, NOVEMBER 2007**_

_**BROOKLYN, NEW YORK CITY, NY, USA**_

_**4:45PM**_

_Zane was setting things up on his computer at his home. A girl named Stefania contacted him, saying she read his and his friends' work on their website on various subjects, particularly the bit involving their continuing expose on the GBCC. She also said one of her parents would like to talk to him about their experiences working at the bank in the past. He agreed and Stefania's parents also suggested to not have their identities mentioned, for privacy over paranoia._

_He sets his camera up and microphone and linked them to his computer and waited for the time, the two adults will come on live from Milan, Italy. He made himself semi-decent with a white collared shirt and black pants with his hair combed with a side parting. Five minutes have passed and his screen pinged with a message to start the live interview. He clicked it and the interview commenced…_

"_Hello Mr. Zhu," the woman greeted him, "Hello. Uh, is your husband available or did he have other things to do today," Zane asked, "I'm sorry but he had to work at his firm today. So for today, I will answer your question about the GBCC as best as I can," she told him and he accepted that._

_Zane shifted the papers in his hands, setting down at least five printed documents and held one in his hands, "Okay. My first question is why would a multinational financial system would be purchasing and investing hundreds of millions of dollars in defense that includes missile guidance and control systems from Bomer and Bloomer Industries, a prominent private defense contractor?"_

_The 40 year old, dark haired woman, with her hair in a bun that gives her a professional look shifted in her seat and responded to his question, "It all has to deal with security deals Mr. Zhu. Meaning it involves the security of backup wealth such as oil, natural gas, minerals such as copper, diamonds, iron, uranium, and zinc for prominent companies. One of the prominent members of the board for the GBCC is a man many refer as Monk. He's also the CEO of Bomer and Bloomer Industries," she started to explain._

_Zane looked at her as he wrote down the information in shorthand, "And what is their involvement with supplying small arms to the third world," he asked and she rubbed the temples of her head as she explained what this meant for everyone, "Their main goal is not arming the third world. It's all about control, via the debt these countries have to pay, and with little money and with their natural resources as their only way to pay back banks like the GBCC or even the World Bank is to support those who will be allies for the financial systems."_

_Zane tried to absorb the information, "So control the weapons and resources, you control what will happen to the political sphere," he tried to piece it together but the woman nodded a no, "The GBCC is a bank. The true value of a conflict is the debt it creates. To put simply young man," she paused as she cleaned her glasses, "If you control the debt, you control all aspects of society. Not just the political sphere," when she revealed this he was silent._

_The woman looked at him understandably, "You find this upsetting yes? But remember, this is the world we live in now. Whether nations or individuals, we are slaves to debt," she continued. Then Zane shifted through his papers, "Your daughter Stefania contacted me two weeks ago and she told me you're not fond of the bank. What happened," he asked._

_She looked at him with a penetrating gaze, "While working for them the culture of the employees have turned predator like, drowning at risk borrowers with loans they could never reasonably pay back. But most importantly…when someone I knew tried to bring many of the white-collar crimes committed by the bank, she ended up dead by mysterious circumstances. I trusted her, and she was a good friend," she stopped for a moment, "I think we should stop this interview," she said._

_Zane complied with her wishes, including keeping her identity anonymous, "Thank you for your time. And I'll be sure your voice is heard, even if it's a ghost," he said metaphorically, "Very well. Take care young man," she said and logged out of the chat session._

_Zane leaned back on his chair and stared at his ceiling for a moment until he logged off from his account and turned off his computer. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**9:41AM**

Zane recollected on what occurred with the interviewee and felt…angry. Angry for not being able to understand it at all and can only see one solution that might put the mater to rest. But he had to talk to the others before they can decide on things. Then as he was looking at the world passing by, he sees the girl who arranged the online interview just days ago and how he met her two week beforehand and discussed some things, but never really getting to know her outside of her username.

He spoke up as he looked at her as she approaches him, "After your little exposition about paranoia, I don't know your name," he said simply and she gave a small grin, "Stefania Foganolo," she told him.

All he knew of her is that she is from San Remo and currently, is enrolled at a music academy that was founded at the turn of the last century. She was dressed in black leggings with Armani shoes, with a dark blue skirt that reached her knees, a white turtleneck sweater with a grey trench coat. Her chestnut brown hair flowed to her shoulders and her eyes were dark brown, "I got word from my mother in Italy. It seemed you were a bit upset from the interview. But then again, with regards to your type of investigation, what you're feeling comes as no surprise," she told him bluntly.

He looked at her and stood up, "I suppose so…and I should say if there was a way to repay you, I would do it. Your mother's testimony on the bank would really help out our investigative journalism skills," he told her and she shrugged her shoulders, "Well, if you're ever around Paris again…I'm pretty sure you can repay in one way or another," she walked passed him and her right arm lightly brushing against his right arm.

He turned his head and watches Stefania leave until he started to walk back to the hotel. He felt the cold air piercing his face as a gust of wind came and he felt the cold, so he closed up his coat.

**PALAIS GARNIER**

**9****TH**** ARRONDISSEMENT, 2:34PM**

Inside the neo-baroque interior, the ornate auditorium where so many great performances of ballet, opera and chamber music, the musicians felt a bit intimidated. However, the rush of being surrounded by history and now feel like they have made it in the classical scene, they were preparing for their rehearsals. As the musicians were tuning and waited for Mohammad and his wife along with their daughter to arrive and start things, Bernhard was performing some music on the piano on the stage, in this case **Nocturne in E minor, no. 19, op. 72, no. 1 **by **Frédéric Chopin.**

Shinji and Asuka were talking and she was whispering some very hot, sweet nothings in his ear and he chuckled, feeling himself redden. Wilfredo and Cecilia were looking at their music scores and after a few minutes, they talked about her upcoming performance tomorrow and vented how they will have to leave for the airport after they perform. Fatma and Dante were doing the same thing but the two did their own brand of flirting to pass the time and wanted to have some fun later in the evening. Alberto was talking with Juliette while Gilberto was asking a Hispanic girl, the fourth cellist alongside Shinji, Wilfredo and Christina to see if she would like to walk around Paris later in the evening. Zane was showing Christina the new updates on the website and she smiled at the new look of it, and he along with Tucker made it easier to use. She kissed him on the cheek and nowadays, Jang knew his chances with Christina are edging closer to zero, but he can still strike up a good conversation with her.

After Bernhard was done, he looked through his sheet music for tomorrow's performance. He will be performing on harpsichord for the first time, accompanying Asuka for the **Delirio Amoroso** bit. Dante has been a pseudo mentor for the German boy, teaching him how to play the harpsichord since the school year started. Bernhard's skill vastly improved, since playing on the piano was vastly different from the piano. Mohammad too was impressed with Bernhard's improvement and mentored him on how to perform on the harpsichord and use the limited dynamics to his advantage, to instead use the colors available to the instrument. Dante was going to perform on organ for Cecilia's performance in her solo role in **Saeviat Tellus Inter Rigores.**

During their conversations and tuning, the doors opened and it was Yasmin who stepped in. She wore jeans with comfortable heels and sported a burgundy sweater with her hair flowed down to her shoulders, "Alright, listen up all of you. Mohammad will come shortly so in the meantime, we will rehearse certain passages from both vocal works. Asuka, since you will be performing first tomorrow night, we'll do one trial run and see if there is any more work we can do. Is that alright," she asked the German girl, and Asuka nodded a yes.

As they rehearsed, it was certain that they were ready, despite their nervousness. And as musicians, they felt they could work on it a bit more, but since their performance was on the next day, they felt this was all they could do for now. The same thing went for Cecilia's rehearsal on her piece and she felt a bit uncertain about her pronunciation of Latin. But Yasmin reassured her that it was fine, Cecilia wasn't so sure and as the rehearsals got underway, her father came later then expected, but all was well with everyone.

**LE BARATIN BELLEVILLE**

**20****TH**** ARRONDISSEMENT, 6:14PM**

Yasmin was seated with her two French colleagues, Madeline and Claire eating dinner and discussing tomorrow's performance. Madeline was a journalism student at the University of Paris while Claire was a Communications major at the same university. The three met two years prior on MySpace, but when Facebook was taking off, they switched social networks and continued to communicate on fair grounds.

"**Je pense que nous allons aspirer demain.** (I think we're going to suck tomorrow.)," Yasmin told the two ladies as they ate their dinner and drank their organic wines, "**Vous ne savez pas cela. Pour autant que nous sachions, les gars vous pourriez être en mesure de le retirer. **(You don't know that. For all we know, you guys might be able to pull it off.)," Madeline told her, "**Elle a raison. Votre père est parmi les meilleurs.** (She's right. Your father is among the best.)," Claire added.

Yasmin chuckled, not knowing if she's drunk or just slightly buzzed, "Yeah, among the best in his class. I mean, no disrespect for my old man, but seriously, I've heard of some serious orchestra from this city. And I'm not talking about the Paris Conservatory," she said and the two women knew vaguely of what she was talking about.

"There is this academy that was established near the beginning of last century," Madeline started, "Traditionally, they only admitted girls and only allowed boys in around the 60s," she explained, "No surprise there. They actually admitted them early due to financial troubles and private donors, along with their affiliation with the Paris Conservatory made them change their policies on admission," Claire cut in and took a sip of her wine.

Yasmin was eating as she listened. She swallowed her food before she responded, "I've heard they might perform just after my father performs the two selected Handelian pieces," she revealed and her two colleagues looked at her, "Do you know what that might be," Madeline asked, "No. And quite frankly, I'm not in the mood right now to contemplate it. I just want to get drunk right with good wine and head for bed," Yasmin told them with humor.

The two French women laughed a bit with her, "**Vous êtes trop délicat pour se saouler, Yasmin. **(You're too delicate to get drunk, Yasmin.)," Claire playfully taunted her, "**Va te faire foutre. Salope sans coeur. **(Fuck you. Heartless bitch.)," she told her with equal taunt, "**Regardez-vous. Sinon, je vais te botter le cul.** (Watch yourself. Otherwise I'll kick your ass.)," Madeline told her with a smirk. Yasmin responded with 'the finger' and the three women laughed as they continued to drink more wine.

Then the three took a taxi and headed for their favorite bookstore, _**Shakespeare and Company**_in the Left Bank of the city. Somewhere in the 6th arrondissement and after paying the driver, the three women hurriedly walked inside. The store was about to close.

"Okay, I need a good copy of Madame Bovary," Yasmin said as she walked to the shelves and looked at the treasure trove of literature, philosophy and anything any book lover can dream of. While she was looking and slightly drunk, she bumped into a man her age, "Shit. Sorry about that," she apologized, "That's quite alright," the man said with an Irish accent.

She looked at him curious, "You're from Ireland…and if I am right, your accent tells me you're from Dublin," she said and he looked at more with a similar curious expression, "Yes. That's correct miss. How can you tell," he asked, "I've been to Dublin a few years ago during Spring Break. And I have a good ear for accents," she answered and continued to search for her book. After a few minutes, she found her desired copy of **Madame Bovary** by **Gustave Flambert**.

She felt a tab on her shoulder, "Listen, I feel that we haven't been introduced properly," the man pointed out, "Yeah, you're right," she chuckled a bit and she held out her hand, "I'm Yasmin Moradi," and he shook her hand, "And my name is Liam Corrigan," and the two went to the cashier to pay for their books.

As the two left the store, her friends teased her for a bit, "Looks like Yasmin found herself a man," Madeline said teasingly with her bag of books while Claire bought three, "And in only six minutes. That's a record," she said and Yasmin gave them the finger, "Fuck you," and the three ladies laughed and her two colleagues went back to the taxi to take them home.

"I should be going to my hotel. Take care," but Liam stopped her, "Wait. How about I walk you back to your hotel," the cold picked up and Yasmin adjusted her red scarf and her navy blue coat, "Thank you," and she allowed him to walk her back to her hotel, which was the **Hôtel Lutetia**.

"What brings you to Paris," Liam asked Yasmin, "I'm here mainly for work. But the work is good," she told him now a little buzzed, "What kind of work," he pressed a bit more, "Well…I'm here to accompany my father on his orchestra. My mom is with us as well," Yasmin explained.

Liam thought it could have been any orchestra performing in the city. So he wanted to know, "What sort of orchestra," he asked, "A period instrument sort. Les Musiciens to be exact," she revealed and he made and 'ah ha' sort of sound, "I've heard of them. Impressive to say the least and can't wait to see a performance with them involved," he said to her, "Tomorrow at the Paris Opera. Around seven or so," she told him.

After fifteen minutes of walking and talking they arrived at her hotel. What she found out was that he is 27 years old, the same age as her and has been studying in Paris for two years now. He's also the head of his school's journalist department and Catholic, but more liberal regarding his faith. His reddish, light brown hair along with his light blue eyes went well with his 6'2'' frame that showed his athletic build; which he attributed to regular matches in rugby with his French and Irish friends. He was also dressed in a grey overcoat with a black suit and burgundy tie underneath, along with black trousers, black leather shoes and a loosely tied navy blue stripped with burgundy scarf. He carried his bag of books, with one by Foucault, the other by Derrida and the last one by Engels. He was pretty good looking in her casual eye.

"Thank you for walking me back to my hotel," she thanked him, "You're very much welcome Miss Moradi," he told her and she smiled a bit and sighed, "Now…I have to finish my work before heading back to the States. Take care Liam," she told him and walked to the lobby with Liam looking at her before she was out of sight.

Yasmin took the elevator and re-read a text her now ex-boyfriend sent when they first arrived in Paris. He wanted another chance, when she caught him in bed with another girl from their university. She kicked him out of her apartment, saddened, angry, frustrated and a bit lost. Over the months, there were some bumps, notably when she was doing rather well for herself; both in school and in her father's orchestra while he was stuck in self imposed limbo.

[I need to talk to you. I know I messed up. Please…don't throw me out of your life]

She read it now for the thirtieth time, not knowing to delete now or save it for future reference. Or at least until she and the others head back to New York and try to talk about all of this with him. But she wasn't sure, only to not let herself go just because of an insecure man who needs some ego stroking. She wasn't particularly mad at him, or even at herself, only at the fact that both of them were at fault and didn't necessarily tackle with the issues of a now finished relationship.

**LA DÉFENSE**

**11:02PM**

A few men with the hourglass badges were walking in the night, passing through the dying traffic and entering the GBCC French branch. Entering the lobby, avoiding the security guards and the lingering workers headed for one of the areas where all of the data was collected. On the other side of the building, the men with the infinity symbol on their badges entered the building as well. Both groups were after the same thing, and armed with 9mm handguns and Kevlar underneath their clothes. But they weren't after the financial data. Instead, they were after something more palpable, more dangerous.

The men in the office found what they were looking for, documents linking the bank to Bomer and Bloomer Industries. As well as documents with recent attempts to hack into the Evangelion's computer system in orbit. They stuffed them into their briefcases and messenger bags and exited the office. They made it down to the lobby while the other group of men went to the same office where the documents were and made the discovery, "Documents have been stolen! I repeat: Documents are stolen," one of the men shouted over his radio. His comrades then went to the security center to look at the footage. They caught sight of their targets and made a dash for the lobby.

As the other group exited the lobby and back outside, officer number one stopped his comrades, "Time to split up and deliver these documents to those we've been watching," he held up his messenger bag, "While you deliver the goods to the proper authorities," he eyed the third officer's briefcase, "No qualms there. No stops and no detours. Just head for the targeted locations," the leader told them, "Yes sir."

The group separated and the two men with the goods headed off in different directions. The one with the messenger bag was heading for Shinji's hotel while the other was heading for the Parisian headquarters of INTERPOL. The others were hiding in the shadows, waiting for their enemies. And within moments, as the other men exited the building in a hurry, they fired their weapons and two went down dead. But the others drew out their weapons and fired back.

Meanwhile, the man with the Evangelion documents was heading for the hotel in his rented navy blue Volkswagen Golf GTI. He looked at his bag, not really believing how most of this current climate with the other group of agents was thirsting for the Evangelion data. And since some of the streets were empty, he sped along while trying to avoid the local police.

However, on the other end, with the man with the other set of documents, he was on his rented Vespa to head for the INTERPOL headquarters close by. He needed to deliver the documents in order to put this matter to rest, and then next was to further investigate the Evangelion anomaly. But there was something amiss and he sensed it in his gut. So he sped up, but it was nearly too late; a hidden assassin was following him along in an Alfa Romero Brera.

The man in his BMW, after nearly arriving at his destination stopped just two blocks from the hotel. The ride took about twenty minutes of fast driving. He got out of his car with the messenger bag and ran for the hotel.

The man on his Vespa was speeding along, unaware that the driver behind him was aiming his pistol, equipped with a silencer at his back wheel. The agent fired and the Vespa lost control and crashed near a lamppost. The man quickly took out his gun to fire back, but the other agent was quick and soon, aimed his pistol at the center of the man's face. No dodging possible and when he fired, the man with the documents fell back dead. The other agent got out of his car and closed the door. He walked slowly to the now dead body and picked up the briefcase. He walked back to his car and drove away, "Sir. I've got the stolen documents. But the other man has delivered the Evangelion documents to the former Children," he told his superior over the radio, "No matter. For now, we'll ignore the anomaly. And by the looks of their work and schedule, they won't go after the bank without suffering consequences on their side," the man answered back.

The agent somehow wasn't so sure, but decided to not debate the issue, "Alright sir. I'll head back to your end and discuss the plans for defense and financial expansion," he replied back, "Very well. Good work and return to your safe house," the superior answered, "Roger sir."

The other man with the messenger back headed for the hotel Shinji was staying at and went inside to put the documents, that were concealed in a manila envelope and goes upstairs to Shinji's room and slipped the envelope underneath Shinji's door. He looked at the door for a moment and went back down the hall for his exit.

Back at the city's financial sector, the shootout ceased when both sides heard the cars of the local authorities and dispersed. The men with the hourglass badges went back to their cars, a mixture of BMWs and Renaults and headed off. Then the men with the infinity badges headed for their Mercedes-Benz cars and drove off into the night.

**SATURDAY, 7:17PM**

**PALAIS GARNIER**

**9****TH**** ARRONDISSEMENT**

Asuka was now singing the aria **Per Te Lasciai Luce** from the cantata she was selected to perform tonight. In the audience, Peter Wright came from London with his wife Catherine via the Chunnel and the Euro Star train. In the audience, members of the Aulamerta Academy were sitting and enjoying Mohammad's performance thus far. Professors and various faculty of that academy were taking mental notes on what they viewed of what they termed as 'new talent'. For the audience in general, Mohammad's rendition of his selected cantata was impressive to say the least. His wife, who was sitting in the audience with their daughter, was looking on, particularly looking at the musicians and loved how they developed under their tutelage over the years.

The acoustics for their performance was decent enough for those who usually prefer the sound of modern instruments, but for those who perform or teach period performance to graduate students, this night was a pleasant surprise. Asuka was singing in the correct tempo, and the orchestra was tuned to around 392 Hz. Bernhard was performing on the harpsichord and so far he was doing rather well. Dante was waiting for his chance to perform once the cantata was done. Eleven minutes later, the cantata finished and there was a brief intermission of about seven minutes, which was enough time for the orchestra to set their music for the next piece by the German composer.

Asuka puts her sheet music with the vocal parts away, "Now, time to get ready," as she took her seat among the first violinists, "How do you feel," Fatma asked, "Pretty well. Just hoped I did a good job," she responded and Fatma waved her hand, "Don't worry. If we screwed up, then we move on," she said and took out her other scoring.

"I have something to show all of you," Shinji whispered to Wilfredo and Zane, "But I'll wait until we get to Mohammad's hotel," he added and his friends agreed. Meanwhile, Dante was preparing the organ when Bernhard came up to him.

"That was amazing. I'm starting to love the harpsichord now," Bernhard admitted, "Good, I guess it's my turn," Dante told him, "Good luck," Bernhard wished him and Dante watched him head for his parents in the audience.

Ahmed looked at Shinji and noticed a change in demeanor, as if he found out about something important. Shinji caught his gaze for a moment and smiled politely and Ahmed returned the gesture, but it didn't feel genuine, _'I hope its nothing serious,' _Ahmed thought as he tweaked his viola a bit.

Cecilia was preparing herself and made a silent prayer to whoever was listening. When intermission ended, she walked on stage in a white dress that show her arms and legs in an elegant way. And the dress itself was not too tight to restrict movement, but still gave her a regal vibe. Mohammad faced the audience again and bowed slightly, and returned his focus to the orchestra. He looked at Cecilia and she nodded back, indicating that she was ready. He raised his arms and started to conduct their second piece for the evening.

**17 MINUTES LATER…**

The audience clapped and cheered at a wonderful performance. Mohammad and his orchestra bowed politely towards the audience and started to pack up their instruments and music scores. Yasmin was talking on her phone as she headed out of the auditorium and arrived at the streets. As she hung up, she turned left and sees the man from the bookstore. He turned his head and he caught her gaze. He walked up to her, "A second encounter, Yasmin. Either this is coincidence or fate," he told her and she chuckled a bit, "Coincidence Liam. Only coincidence," she said with a soft expression.

The two walked across the street to escape the crowd of people, "Who are you with," Yasmin asked, "Aulamerta Academy," he responded, "Really? I didn't expect that. My friends and I have talked a bit about them when we met yesterday," she told him and this caught his interest.

"And what did you three discuss about the academy," he asked, "Just the basics. When it was founded and how it changed over the 100+ years since its founding," she told him.

"I suppose that's a topic for minor discourse," he said dryly and this made her look at him, "I get the feeling that you're not fond of your academy," she said rhetorically. He immediately responded, "I enrolled into it two years ago and I'm happy for it. But there are methods I find a bit…bourgeoisie. If you know what I mean."

She nodded and looked back at the opera house. She sees her mom waving at her to come, "Listen Liam, I have to go now. We leave tomorrow," she said and before she went back to the light, he stopped her for a moment, "Before you leave, may I have your cell phone number? Or email? Which ever you prefer so we can...talk a bit more," he said and she looked at him.

"Okay," she responded simply. She puts her number in his cell, as well as her email. He did the same for her and when the light changed back to green, she crossed the street and waved a goodbye to him before catching up to her family and the orchestra.

**HOTEL LUTETIA, 6****TH**** ARRONDISSEMENT **

**8:13PM**

In Shinji's suite, far from the noise of the concert's organizers and other people Mohammad and Dania are talking to, everyone involved in the investigation, all twelve of them were sitting around and standing to listen. Those who don't know about the Evangelion Units were told and…the silence was palpable. Eda, Juliette, and Christina looked at Asuka, Fatma and Cecilia. Bernhard looked at Ahmed, Dante, Shinji, and Wilfredo. Gilberto and Alberto…now knowing the full extent of this entire investigation.

"So…you're looking for some sort of revenge? Is that it," Bernhard asked, almost disillusioned, "No! No…we're looking for justice…but I don't think we'll get it," Shinji said.

This caught Asuka and Dante by surprise, "What do you mean we won't get it? Of course we'll get it! We'll teach them to never mess with us again," Asuka told him assertively, "And it's a way to get back at NERV," Dante added but this only riled up Shinji, "They are not NERV! They are something else! And…we'll never get back at them for all of the shit they've put us in," Shinji yelled and then his voice became quiet again.

The others looked at the former Children with tension, but after hearing this little spat between them, they now knew that this was more than just investigative journalism. It was a way for them to hopefully, bury the hatchet for good. But Zane, who was sitting in the chair next to the window spoke, "Guys…I agree and disagree with what you're planning," the three looked at him, and so did everyone else, "What do you mean," Eda asked.

Zane sighed, "I know what they want. Closure. Is that right," he looked at his three friends who uttered, "Yes," in a serious tone, "However, as the second in command when talking about filming and posting our performances on our website…if you guys push to far for what you want…" he struggled to get to the easier way of telling them what he meant. So he said it, "If you push it too far, Mohammad will not like it at all."

His blunt opinion was strong as daylight, but Dante replied, "Tucker is also helping us on his end. And perhaps with the right planning, we can finally expose their wrong doings without drawing attention to ourselves," he said but Zane didn't buy it, "I know, but that's a big risk," he spoke loudly to express his concerns, "I will help with half of this investigation. But anything else, I'm out."

Shinji then asked Zane the most dreaded question in his mind, "And how would Mohammad react if he knows what we're doing," and Zane responded rather bluntly, "Either expel you from the orchestra or administer disciplinary action that would make you think twice about digital vigilantism."

Asuka's face tensed up and looked at the ground, and then at Zane, "Okay…we keep this clean and simple. Anything else, we'll handle it. Agreed," she asked him and he though for a moment, "Deal."

But the others voiced their opinions, "Wait so that's it? Just like that? Asuka! This is insane! You could get killed," Eda told her with fear, "I know! But this is the only way to settle things! At least for the three of us," then Bernhard spoke up, "Maybe for you! But I don't want to explain to your parents that you died somewhere in Europe just because of this shit!"

This pissed off Asuka. And then Juliette spoke up, "This is far beyond the calls for proper investigative journalism. If you end up doing this, then you'll be no better than the Americans in the Middle East! Justifying their actions for economic superiority," she exclaimed, "How dare you! We are nothing like the law makers of the US," Dante shouted.

Then the arguments started, as if the tension building up over the months suddenly boiled over. Two sides defended each other over their views over the position of this new information, while Asuka and Dante argued back, trying to explain their motives. Zane and Christina argued over his decision, with her calling him nuts and he defended himself. Shinji was quiet, in the middle of a sea of noise and anger, trying to come up with something to calm them down. Instead, after enduring nearly a minute of loud noise and anger…he spoke up…

"SHUT UP!"

With this, everyone stopped and looked at him. He panted a bit and looked at all of them, "Look! I know everyone is upset…but if all of us will just end up divided over one fucked up thing, then…then I'm going to kick everyone's ass!"

His outburst was a big surprise, since he usually retains his cool, but this was getting too much for everyone involved. And if they are not careful, they could get into a lot of trouble or worse, expulsion from the orchestra, just as Zane warned. Shinji stood there, with his fists clenched tightly, "I never wanted to join NERV. Or even be a pilot of the Evangelion…but if this is what it takes to put all of that behind then…GET OFF OUR BACKS!"

He stared at his friends and then felt a hand on his right shoulder, "Sorry Ikari…I guess old habits die hard," Asuka said, "And uh…well, I don't know," Dante told him and Shinji replied, "Who does know anyway," he said saddened and stepped out of the suite.

Now, everyone in the suite was silent…

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

**SAM'S HOME, 2:17PM**

Sam was on her bed with Danny after making out for a few minutes. His left arm wrapped around her to bring her closer to him. The heater was on due to the cold and Sam was relaxed as she brought her left leg over his, "Danny…this feels nice," she uttered, "Well, I hope I do my best," Danny said with a soft smile.

Sam got up a bit and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Trust me, you're more than adequate," she told him, "Is that all I get," he teased back a bit, "Yep. If I said more, than your head will get bigger. And I'm not talking about the John between your legs," she retorted with a light smirk.

He chuckled, but caught the subtle subtext in her statement, "Sam…I'm glad we're together again…I wish I can get back those months," he told her, regretting his past behavior, "Danny. I said I'll take you back and we'll work on our relationship. And with our graduation next year…either we split, or stay together," she told him.

In his mind, the moment of graduation was practically life changing, and it did bring his friendships into the light. How was he going to maintain them and how was he going to stay with Sam, the only girl who really keeps him grounded? He didn't know the answer to that, be he was glad that she's back with him.

Then, Sam's phone rang. She picked up the phone from her lampstand and sees the name, it was Tucker, "I wonder what he wants," she answered, "Hello? Tuck, what's up," she said and listened what Tucker had to tell her. She was mostly listening and nodded, and after a few moments of quick talking, "Alright, thanks for telling me. I'll see you later," and hung up.

**TUCKER'S HOME, 2:21PM**

While his parents were out doing errands, Tucker was in his room typing away chatting and suggested to open video sessions with his friends in the same cities the orchestra was investigating in. Within moments, Claude from Paris, Andrew from London, Mike from New York City, Abdullah from Istanbul, and Vladimir from Moscow appeared on Tucker's screen.

"Alright, is everything set," Tucker asked them, "Hacking into the GBCC was pretty straightforward," Mike told him, "But the database involving Bomer and Bloomer Industries was notorious. It took me a while to find a back door," Andrew cuts in, "However there was one thing interesting," Vladimir spoke up.

Tucker listened and now looked at Vladimir, "And that is what exactly," he asked his Russian counterpart, "Bomer and Bloomer has ties to the GBCC and the financial data involving loaning money to various guerilla groups jumps out the most," he told Tucker, "I would have to agree with him," Claude cuts in and continued, "In Paris, there have been several deaths involving top executives of the bank. As well as the deaths of several journalists."

Tucker clenched his jaw, _'If they're willing to play that dirty? Then bring it on fuckers! Target my friends, then my own posse will take you down from the inside,' _he ended his train of thought, "Well then, if we're going to take them down…we better make up a plan first," he told them with a grin.

The others on screen eyed him curiously, "What do you have in mind," Mike asked, "I know what he's on about," Andrew said, "He wants us to hack into their systems and have some fun," he added with a smirk.

Claude and Vladimir gave sly looks, "Fun meaning turning everything they have to the proper authorities…while remaining anonymous," Claude said, "…I'll go along with this. But make sure we're never discovered," Vladimir told Tucker.

"Deal," he told his friends online, "Now, let's get started," he added and all of them started to come up with a plan as they typed away.

**BARCELONA, SPAIN**

**LA PLAYA DE BARCELONETA, 8:32PM**

Jordi was at the beach, with many of the people back home staying warm. However, he took off his clothes and went into the frigid waters of the Mediterranean. He swam until he was about a quarter of a kilometer off shore, and looked back at the city before him. He then started to float on his back and sees the few stars present in the night sky. Naked before God as it were…

'_I feel the pieces of differing journeys coming together. Jagged as they are, they are fitting together perfectly…or at the very least, conveniently,' _he thought as he began the final phases of his journey, _'For me to ultimately get past my dilemma, I need the help of someone close…but I hope he gets past his own obstacle at the moment.'_

After a few moments, he lets his body sink. As a memorial spirit, he doesn't need to take extra breaths, as would a normal person. But since he is technically alive again, he couldn't stay under for long. While underwater, he felt his body lighten a bit, as if the sea slowly washed the sins of his past, or at least, his perceived sins away. His mother usually told him how water could wash away the guilt of one's past and start fresh. But even with the Catholic analogy providing him comfort, he knows that his journey, however close to finishing was far from over.

He surfaced and swam back to shore. Once on the beach again, he dried off with a towel in his bag, then proceeded with putting on his clothes again. He grabbed his bag and headed back for his apartment as a swarm of black butterflies, the cold air blowing around slightly. Indicating the encroaching winter cold was coming soon…

**This chapter took a lot longer to write, due to the busy quarter I had at my university. The reading and writing took me from this story, so the update was slower than usual. However, I finished this one as best as I could, so I hope it doesn't fall short. For some of the characters, such as Emiko, Liam, Stefania, as well as the Aulamerta Academy and Bomer + Bloomer Industries, I thank A.W. LeMonte for her contribution. As well as the advice and ideas given to me by HolyDragoon. The dialogue spoken between Zane and Stefania's mother was partially taken from the film The International. But the rest was as original as I can put it. I did some research for the locations for this chapter, I hope it paid off as well. **

**The two Handel pieces, Delirio Amoroso was from the album Handel-Italian Cantatas, performed by the orchestra Les Musiciens du Louvre with mezzo-soprano, Magdalena Kožená and conductor Marc Minkowski. The second, Saeviat Tellus Inter Rigores came from the album, Handel-Saeviat Tellus Inter Rigores, Dixit Dominus, and Salve Regina. Also performed by Les Musiciens du Louvre with conductor Marc Minkowski. Two great albums of Handel's music.**

**Read, review and critique. I will see you in chapter five, the last chapter for arc one. Until then, take care readers.**


	5. DECEMBER 2007

**LES MUSICIENS**

**2007**

**A CROSSOVER STORY**

**This is the final chapter of arc one. I almost can't believe that I made it this far into this enormous project. I wanted to set up things so badly, I may have skimmed on certain parts of the arc, but I can't complain. I have done what I could and I am satisfied. This is, as I have mentioned in the past, part one of an overall 'story within a story'. The second part is again **_**Six Degrees of Separation, **_**which begins weeks after this story ends. Read it, a good side story to this whole saga. It provides hidden connections and reveals even more about Jordi and Wilfredo, as well as a somewhat different perspective on 2005. Albeit, its really a story revolving around Wilfredo's cousin, Ernesto Clarkson Tavares. **

**This chapter is still retaining the musical voice "Skin Like the Moon" from the Jane Eyre soundtrack. The second bit of music comes from the song called "Peach Headz Addiction" from the group Breath Frequency. The third and last piece of music that inspired this chapter is "25 Dollars Worth" from ****Michael Clayton****. The closing voice for this arc is also from the Jane Eyre soundtrack, called "Life on the Moors".**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**DECEMBER 2007, WEEK TWO**

**SUNDAY, 5:23AM**

**MOSCOW, RUSSIA**

**CENTRAL ADMINISTRATIVE OKRUG (****Центральный административный округ)**

**GOLDEN APPLE BOUTIQUE HOTEL**

Wilfredo looking out his suite's window and looking at the city ahead of him, deep in thought and glanced at Cecilia, sleeping on his bed. Another trip without their parents to watch over them, but they did promise to do this trip prior to the holidays. He breathed in and out as he continued to look at the city below and left the curtain open as he returned to bed.

Cecilia felt the bed move and she looked on Wilfredo who was dressed only in black pajama pants and nothing else, "**Estás pronto para isto?** (Are you ready for it?)," she asked him as he lied down on his back and her hand on his chest, "**A questão é mais se tu estás pronta para isto? Porque mesmo depois de toda a merda que revelamos a ti e aos outros... ainda não tenho a certeza.**(The question is are you ready? Because even after all of the shit we've revealed to you and the others…I'm still not sure.)," he revealed his doubts on whether or not they can pull this off.

Cecilia leaned into him as he wrapped his left arm around her and she placed her head next to his chest, "**As coisas vão correr bem, mas para ser sincera, vamos ter uma escolha difícil pela frente quando isto tudo acabar.** (Things will work out, but if I may be honest, we will face a difficult choice when this is all over.)," she said in a matter of fact tone tempered with a softness she reserves for him.

Wilfredo breathed out through his nose and sits up so he can put on his white wife-beater shirt. He lied down again with Cecilia next to him, "**E o que acontece se formos apanhados? Assim como o Zane nos avisou o mês passado em Paris.**(And what happens if we do get caught? Just as Zane warned us last month in Paris.)," he asked her.

She sighed and looked up at her boyfriend, "**Então parece-me que temos de assumir a responsabilidade, e com sorte... o Mohammad não vai ficar muito lixado connosco.** (Then I guess we bear the responsibility and hopefully…Mohammad would not be too pissed off with us.)," she told him and he chuckled, "**Basicamente, não estamos à mercê daqueles agentes, mas à mercê do nosso próprio maestro****.** (Then basically, we're not at the mercy of those agents, but at the mercy of our own conductor.)," he bluntly put it.

Cecilia knew the risks, and nodded quietly, "**... Então... não vamos voltar atrás.**(…Then…there's no turning back then.)," she said quietly, "**... Não...**(…Nope…)"

**MONDAY, 8:23AM**

**MOSCOW, RUSSIA**

**CENTRAL ADMINISTRATIVE OKRUG (****Центральный административный округ)**

Asuka left the Grand Apple Boutique Hotel and headed down the street with her hands in the coat's pockets. The blistering cold was not overstated when they were preparing for the last international performance of the semester. She dressed in a black coat with at least five layers underneath, a thick brown reddish scarf, a blue knee length skirt with black leggings and black leather boots. She was used to the cold, but Russia's winter was cruel and pervasive, she felt it in her bones. Another key difference from their last trip to Europe was that all of the musicians were staying at the same hotel, instead of the confusing setup from last time.

As she passed the traffic and crossed the street, she headed for a café hoping to get warm before the day officially started. She entered and there was a line with adults getting warm and desperate for something hot to drink. Although by their stoic faces, she couldn't tell whether they just wanted coffee, or wanted to escape the cold. She undid her scarf a bit and with her bag strapped to her left shoulder, she sighed as she thought about what will occur in the coming days and the probable consequences if Mohammad would find out.

After five people ordered their coffees, a German young man in front of her ordered in Russian, but it was broken up. He glanced at her and vice versa, and then she ordered her espresso to start off her morning. She glanced at the German to her right and casually commented, "**Ihre russische Bedürfnissen zu arbeiten.** (Your Russian needs work.)," and decided to sit at the counter to his right.

She opened her bag and took out the Russian Times and her notebook. Her scores of music were in the notebook as well, with notes on how to sing certain passages, however, her other notes were in short hand on the ongoing investigation involving the GBCC.

The rough looking man came to her and gave her the espresso, "**Спасибо.** (Thank you.)," she said and the man grunted in response, "**Huh, es erinnert mich an zu Hause ... irgendwie.** (Huh, it reminds me of home…sort of.)," she muttered and the German man next to her sat down to her left, "**Zumindest können Sie Ihre vorherigen Kommentar mit Ihrer Verwendung der Sprache zu sichern.** (At least you can backup your previous comment with your use of the language.)," he commented and she glanced at him.

The young man took a closer look at Asuka as she took a sip of her espresso and reads the Russian Times. He looked at her profile and immediately, he knew who she was, "**Sind Sie Asuka Mercier?** (Are you Asuka Mercier?)," he asked her and this got Asuka's attention, "**Ja ich bin. Woher weißt du das?** (Yes I am. How did you know?)," she asked him, "**Ich erinnerte mich, Sie von Ihrer Leistung im letzten Monat in Paris.** (I remembered you from your performance last month in Paris.)," he told her.

It took a few seconds for her to sort through her memories and she remembered him in the audience, "**Warten Sie eine Minute. Sie waren mit den Musikern aus Aulamerta Academy. Sind Sie nicht?** (Wait a minute. You were with those musicians from Aulamerta Academy. Aren't you?)"

He gave a light smile, "**Hans Schröder, erster Flötist des Aulamerta Academy.** (Hans Schroeder, first flutist for the Aulamerta Academy.)," he introduced himself and both shook hands, "**Asuka Mercier, erster Geiger und Teilzeit Mezzosopranistin für Les Musiciens.** (Asuka Mercier, first violinist and part time mezzo-soprano for Les Musiciens.)," she introduced herself to the German boy.

"**Also, was bringt Sie nach Russland?** (So what brings you to Russia?)," she asked him, "**Ich bin hier auf meiner eigenen, genießen die schöne Winterlandschaft wir haben sind.** (I'm here on my own, enjoying the beautiful winter we're going to have.)," he told her the half-truth, "**Nun, ich hoffe, Sie genießen es, vor allem mit der globalen Erwärmung wird es versauen in unserer Generation.** (Well, I hope you enjoy it, especially with global warming is going to fuck it up in our generation.)," she stated the fact in a semi-sarcastic way to show her black humor, "**Wenn es geht alle Scheiße, wir tragen Hawaii-Hemden in fünf Jahren.** (If it all goes to shit, we'll be wearing Hawaiian shirts in five years.)," he added and she laughed a bit.

Hans Schroeder, which was his full name stood at 6'1", with gold-blondish hair in a nice comb over with a side parting. He also had light blue eyes similar to Asuka's, a lean, muscular build with fair skin. His grey overcoat was on his chair while he wore in a double-breasted navy blue suit with a plaid patterned tie and perfectly shined leather shoes. She had to admit, he was a bit of a looker, but the look in his eyes told her he was the womanizing type, and she didn't go for that. Plus, she was seeing Shinji, regardless of their already unique sort of relationship.

She looked out the window, "**Nachdem ich fertig bin, werde ich bei einem Spaziergang auf dem Roten Platz. **(After I'm done, I'll be taking a walk in Red Square.)," she told him her morning plans, "**Und was werden Sie tun?** (And what will you do?)," she asked him, "**Persönliche Angelegenheiten. Du verstehst du nicht?** (Personal matters. You understand don't you?)," he told her and she nodded a yes.

**8:31AM**

**GOLDEN APPLE BOUTIQUE HOTEL**

Shinji was waking up, and noticed Asuka wasn't in bed. However, he finds a handwritten note on the lampstand next to the bed. He began reading it:

**Ich habe den Roten Platz gegangen, um meinen Kopf zu löschen. Wenn Sie dies lesen, kommen. Ich möchte zu hängen, bevor wir Mohammad berichten. Asuka**

_**I have gone to Red Square to clear my head. If you're reading this, come. I want to hang out before we report to Mohammad. Asuka**_

Shinji read it and got out of bed, only in his boxers. He showered quickly and puts on his clothes, which was a white-buttoned shirt with a wool sweater, violet plaid scarf with a navy blue coat, thermal underwear with black trousers and dark brown leather shoes. He then went down to the lobby, via the elevator and headed out of the hotel.

The hotel was just one kilometer away from Red Square, about a ten-minute walk for him. So he walked quickly so Asuka won't be by herself in the cold, and he was having trouble bearing with the cold. He's experienced Japanese winter, for the first time, never remembering how winter was like back in his former reality, but experiencing it in Philadelphia two years ago, then in Japan, and now in Russia…he started to like the cold. He preferred it actually…

After a twelve-minute walk, which was brisk enough, he arrived at Red Square.

**8:57AM**

**RED SQUARE (****Красная площадь)**

Asuka was walking around, not minding the cold due to her living in Hamburg nowadays. But she did have to admit; the cold was cruel, outside of looking around the city square. She noticed some officers, keeping the area secure, as well as the couples walking hand in hand, either stoically bearing the cold, or not minding it at all. She looked around, about to leave until…

"Asuka! Asuka," she heard someone calling her, she recognized the voice and turned around, she sees Shinji running towards her, "S-Sorry," he said between breaths, "I…woke up late, as you can see," he said panting a bit.

She waved off his apology, "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I don't have to freeze here alone," she told him and his chuckled a bit. The two began walking, with Asuka holding his right arm with her left, keeping each other close without looking to particularly like a typical couple they've seen from time to time. In their relationship, like the others, quite mature but still romantic, at least in private.

"Why did you choose this place," Shinji asked as he looked around. Recalling the area from his history textbook, how Russia used to give military parades from the long gone days of the Soviet Union, "I just thought it was romantic for us," Asuka told him and he looked at her somewhat surprised, "I never really thought of the Red Square to be romantic…more like an honest place," he told her.

Asuka looked at him, "Nice answer. But there is a place I want us to see," she told him, "What," he asked, "You'll see. It's nearby so come on," she dragged him a bit, but he kept pace.

**TOMB OF THE UNKNOWN SOLDIER (Могила Неизвестного Солдата)**

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at what Asuka wanted to see, the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier, at the Alexander Garden at the base of the Kremlin Wall. For Shinji, it was unusual for her to take her a specific site, especially at a memorial spot for the soldiers who perished in the Great Patriotic War, commonly known as WWII.

"I just feel that if we're going to do what we're planning against the bank and the private defense contracting agency, we can at least pay our respects," Asuka broke the silence, "But still, I don't get it," Shinji told her.

He then noticed an inscription on the bronze star, "What does it say," he asked her. She read it, "**Имя твоё неизвестно, подвиг твой бессмертен. **It basically means 'Your name is unknown, but your deed is immortal'. Something that should be honored by everyone," she told him. She knew their countries' histories and how each one played a part in the War.

He nodded a yes, but then something caught his eye, a couple surrounded by some of their relatives and hired photographers taking their pictures and coming to place a reed of flowers at the memorial, "This is new," he muttered and Asuka heard him, as well as noticed what he saw, "Oh, that's normal."

He looked at her, "How," he asked, "It's like…how you Japanese pay your respects to your ancestors. You honor the dead while moving ahead to create a new life for yourself and a life partner," she told him, "In other words, without the past, we would have no present," Shinji said, "Yeah, exactly," she added.

The two watched as a few more couples came to do the same. Asuka held Shinji's arm, and he clasped her hand with his free hand. It was moving, on both levels. With one to honor the dead for their great sacrifice, while also today, couples offering their thanks while getting married, "This is country is full of extremes," Shinji quietly said, with Asuka silently agreeing.

The two then walked around the memorial, with Asuka taking a few pictures. Even Shinji took some pictures, both instances on their digital cameras. After a couple of shots, the two then walked out of Alexander Garden and ultimately away from Red Square.

**9:17AM**

**GOLDEN APPLE BOUTIQUE HOTEL**

They then arrived back at their hotel, "I need to make a phone call," he told her, "To who," she asked, "Danny," he responded simply and she looked at him for a few moments, "It's been years hasn't it," she asked, "Yeah."

The two looked at each other for a few moments, "Okay. I'll call Sam later about the plans and Dante is talking with Tucker about the final details in the plan," before she lets go of his hand, "Just…just don't tell him about the plan just yet. We'll tell him when this is all over and when everything is in the clear," she told him, "No problem."

She let go and went off on her own, dialing on her cellphone to talk to Sam, leaving Shinji in the lobby. He then sits down on a nearby available chair and dials Danny's number. He waited for a few moments until his call was answered, "Hello," it was Danny's voice, "Hi, it's me, Shinji."

**1:17AM**

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

Danny groggily woke up, "Hello," he said, "Hi, it's me, Shinji," it was Shinji and he sits up, "Shinji? Wow…it's been a while," he then looked at his alarm clock, "It's one in the morning here," he told Shinji.

He heard Shinji chuckle, "Oh shit. Sorry about that Danny, I totally forgot. Should I call back then," Shinji asked, but Danny waved it off, "Don't worry about it. You're in Moscow now right," Danny asked, "Yeah…how are you," Shinji asked.

Danny rubbed his eyes, "I was sleeping. But so far, just trying to handle my last year of high school," he told Shinji, "Same here…Listen, I wish that all of us had more time to get to know each other…especially about some things."

Danny sighed and yawned, "I know…I wish I wasn't so paranoid or distrusting. But with what I do, protecting the town and how you handled a paramilitary organization and finding it easy to move on…I guess I wished I had your type of strength," Danny told Shinji what was on his mind for years now.

Shinji didn't know what to say. It was the first time he's heard Danny this open and somehow, vulnerable. But with what Wilfredo told them about what's going on with him and his friends, he kind of expected things to change somewhat, "…I'm not that strong," Shinji told him, "But you and the others are a lot stronger than many I know," Danny told him.

The two, on both their ends were silent for a few moments, "Well, I guess I'll talk to you later," Danny said with a yawn, "Yeah…it was nice to hear from you again," he chuckled a bit, "I guess it would've been better through email," Shinji said, "I get them from time to time…nice to know you and the others haven't forgotten us," Danny said.

Shinji laughed a bit, "Like I would…I'll talk to you later, bye," he told Danny, "Bye," he replied and then Shinji's line hung up. Danny then hung up and puts his phone back on his lampstand. He sighed and looked up at his ceiling, "Damn…In just a few weeks, it would be three years since they have come here…" he lied down on his right side to try to get some sleep, "Feels like a lifetime since that day," he said to himself and tried to return to sleep.

**9:22AM**

**GOLDEN APPLE BOUTIQUE HOTEL**

"Like I would…I'll talk to you later, bye," Shinji said over the phone, "Bye," Danny replied and then Shinji hung up. He puts his phone back into his pocket and sees Asuka coming, "Well? How was your conversation with Danny," Asuka asked him as she sits down next to him, "Pretty well. And how was yours with Sam," he asked back, "The same. I entirely forgot about the time differences."

She chuckled a bit, as did he. Then he brought his hand to clasp hers, "There's no turning back now huh," he asked her again, "Nope," she confirmed his thoughts.

**~ONE DAY EARLIER~**

**SUNDAY, 12:12PM**

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

Danny and Sam were having lunch at a local eating joint, but not the Nasty Burger due to renovations. Sam ordered a vegan Panini with an herbal salad while Danny ordered his cheeseburger medium rare with fries. It's been a month or two since they got back together since their break and things were smooth, with Danny less paranoid, due to the decrease in ghost activity. It was something Wilfredo has predicted since the end of the 2004/2005 academic year with Danny becoming a force of protection of the district and the Ghost Zone, prompting all but the few powerful ones to cease hauntings in Amity.

Danny looked at her, with her hair cut short to nearly resemble Mia Farrow from Rosemary's Baby, "What," she caught his gaze, "I…I like your hair," he blurted out and she chuckled, "Thanks. I got a cut yesterday when you were in the Ghost Zone fighting Skulker," she told him.

"Sorry about cancelling our date. And too bad your ankle is still sprained," he mentioned her healing ankle, "I know," she flexed her leg a bit, "But don't worry about it," she told him with a grin as she continued eating her sandwich.

Danny looked at her and continued eating his burger. Then he heard Sam's phone buzzing on the table. She checked it and replied back by text and laid the phone back on the table again, "Who was it," he asked her, "Tucker. He said he was developing a device to detect memorial spirits like that dude three years ago," Sam told him.

He looked at her slightly surprised, "Did he modify that ghost detection program my parents made," he asked her, "Yeah. Now instead of just ghosts, it can now detect spirits that can literally walk around and show signs of aging," she explained to him.

"Wow, that's really cool. Um, when is Tucker going to show us his modifications," he asked her, "Probably in a few days. He just wants to make sure it's working and he's busy with his hacker friends today and tomorrow," she explained to him and he chuckled a bit.

"Man…that dude is going to get in trouble one of these days," he said as he took a sip of his soda, "Yeah…right," Sam said, but in the back of her mind, he hoped that Danny's comment would be true and that none of them will not end up in trouble on the federal level.

**12:18PM**

**TUCKER'S HOME**

Tucker was typing away on his computer, sending emails to his hacker friends about tomorrow. All of them were making time to do the operation, while relying on the physical papers the few musicians will do while in Moscow. During their research, they found out that several associates of both GBCC and Bomer/Bloomer Industries would have several meetings while in Moscow. In addition to this, Asuka sent him an email message that stated:

{cctv off L.S.}

Which basically meant, turn off cctv in Lubyanka Square. That way, agent will have a harder time to locate them outside of the FSB headquarters. This was a risky move on her part and his own. Everyone on both sides of this relative new branch of vigilantism will strike the associates by covertly stealing the documents that indicate their suspicions. After a few moments, he rechecked his text message response he got from Sam:

[With Danny. After our date, text me what's going to go down. Later Tuck]

Tucker sighed and stopped for a bit. Knowing that this whole so called operation was going down beneath his best friend's nose. He doesn't know how Danny will take it when he and Sam reveal all of this to him later. He leaned back on his chair, with his hands on the back of his head, thinking and trying to calm his mind down. Lately, his brain was buzzing around, with possibilities of either doing something outside of his regular ghost fighting, or getting arrested.

After a few moments, he heard his mom calling him, "Tucker! Come down for lunch," she yelled, "Coming," he called out to her. He then looked at his monitor and puts his computer in sleep mode, "I'll check on it later."

As he went downstairs, his cellphone buzzed with an IM from Dante:

[One day. Not a plus or a minus]

Tucker read it and sighed, "Yeah…one day…that's all it takes," he said under his breath and made his way to the kitchen to get his lunch.

**MONDAY, 10:34AM**

**MOSCOW, RUSSIA**

**MOSCOW CONSERVATORY (****Московская Государственная Консерватория)**

Mohammad was writing down his last notes for his first vocal piece that was more than half an hour long. Performing an oratorio, much less one composed by a prominent composer has its challenges. He already selected his singers: Asuka, Fatma, Cecilia, Dante and Wilfredo. Bernhard will take Dante's place on harpsichord while Yasmin will take over the organ. While inside working, he wore a black turtle neck sweater with brown pants with leather shoes, with his coat and jacket hung over an audience seat. With him were his wife Dania, his daughter Yasmin, and the conductor for the conservatory's orchestra Dimitri Romanovna, and at age 71, he had a presence of quiet authority whenever he enters to conduct. Mohammad remembered when he taught a master class while studying in Paris; he was intimidated when he had to perform in front of him, but nevertheless was impressed with his teaching method.

Mohammad turned to him, "Dimitri, I want to know if your selected musicians will still participate on Friday," he said, "They will, and I'm allowing your orchestra to record and post the performance for your website," he told Mohammad and he was pleased, "That's great. And they should be arriving for rehearsals in a bit," he rechecked his watch.

Dimitri then gets up to stand next to Mohammad, "I'm wondering, is that Peter Wright fellow coming to Russia," he asked Mohammad, "Yes, I think so. He's also brining his wife Catherine," he responded as Dimitri gave a slight chuckle, "A good man of his word," he patted Mohammad's back, "You were one of my best students."

Mohammad laughed, "You said I was one of your worst students," then Dania joined in, "That's because when he came to teach his master class, you had a hangover and you begged him for a second performance the following day," and Mohammad groaned, "Thank you dear," and Dania gave a light chuckle.

Dimitri laughed at the memory as he patted Mohammad's back firmly, but in a friendly manner, "When I meant one of my best, I meant that you showed promise for great improvement. And during my semester at the Paris Conservatory, I saw your true work ethic. I was impressed," and this made Mohammad pleased and gave an appreciative nod, "Thank you."

Then the doors opened Mohammad's musicians entered with their instruments and portfolios of the music they need to rehearse and clean up, "Welcome everyone. This is Dimitri Romanovna, conductor and senior professor for the Moscow Conservatory," Mohammad introduced his old mentor to his orchestra.

The orchestra greeted him and sits down as Dimitri stands in front of them and speaks in his accented English, "All of you are talented musicians. And your conductor, professor, and mentor Mohammad is developing you to become well-rounded young adults. From what I have witnessed, in your recorded orchestral performances and in your exposes in issues that are dear to your heart, all of you are developing into something more than just an orchestra."

His words touched the musicians and they felt their hard work was now bearing fruit. But for those with thoughts on the GBCC and their own interests, there was a growing sense of guilt. Now feeling that their actions on the next day will jeopardize their newfound reputation, they will have to conduct their actions extremely quietly, or not do it at all. They then returned to the matter at hand…

"Remember, don't forget what has brought all of you into this new stage of your lives. Perform to the best of your abilities. Good luck," he bowed as a conductor would and the musicians applauded respectfully. Mohammad went over to shake his mentor's hand and he faced his orchestra, "Now, I introduce you to his musicians," he motioned to the stage.

A group of twelve Russian students, ranging from ages 19-24, half male and half female walked on the stage. Most of them were either violinists or oboists and the orchestra went onstage to greet them, as well as introduce themselves. After introductions were made, Mohammad settled them down.

"Now, have you received the musical scores I sent," he looked at the Russian musicians and they responded, "Yes sir," in unison and Mohammad nodded, "Alright, let's start rehearsals," and thus began their final touches. Starting with the overture…

**11:45AM**

One hour later, they ceased practice, "That was good, but were some parts in the solo parts that we need work on for just a bit," he looked at his selected singers, "Now an hour break for lunch and we resume rehearsals for an hour more," he told them and the orchestra dispersed.

Shinji looked at Asuka, "Well…that was good," and she sighed with a slight chuckle, "It could have gone better," she said as she sorted her music, "The next few days are going to be difficult."

Ahmed overheard this, "Difficult nothing. The next few days are going to suck balls," he said, "That or the greatest," Eda dryly said, "Thanks for addition," Ahmed replied semi-sarcastically to her.

Zane looked at Alberto, "Alexei said he'll take us to the projects tomorrow after rehearsals," he told him, "Good. That way, the others can do their thing," he looked at the former Children, feeling a bit guilty to have them do their thing on their own.

Cecilia and Fatma also felt the same way; even Wilfredo will not really join the Children of the Evangelion in their exploits against the bank. He's going to join his friends, along with the Afro-Brazilian and the Iranian girl in filming their short ten-minute film in the projects. All of them were on edge, and above all, felt guilty for keeping secrets from Mohammad.

**TUESDAY, 8:34AM**

**MOSCOW, RUSSIA**

**DOROGOMILOVO DISTRICT (****райо́н Дорогоми́лово)**

Zane and the others were in a van driven by their local contact for their first short film, Alexei Titoff, a 19 year-old university student who contacted the orchestra two months ago about making a short film with him and his friends. It also involves two local kids from his childhood neighborhood, between the ages of 15 and 17, "This film is going to be an interesting project," Alexei told them as he drove.

Zane checked his two cameras, for both still shots and shooting the actual footage, "Either that, its going to totally suck," he said and he heard Wilfredo chuckling, "Is there anything we should be worried about while doing this," he asked, finding the ride relaxing.

"No, nothing really. Just the usual skinheads that sometimes roam around looking to beat up immigrants," Alexei replied in a matter of fact tone, "Oh is that all," Alberto remarked sarcastically, voicing the mood he and his friends have at the moment.

Then Gilberto spoke up, "At least its not something we should worry about. Pretty much all of us can fend for ourselves," he then looked at Wilfredo for a split second, "Especially Bourne here," and the guys laughed, especially Wilfredo, "Jesus Gil, stop calling me Bourne," Fatma and Cecilia are somewhat silent, lost in thought about today and running through the possible events the day might take. The same went for Juliette and Eda.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at their destination, a plaza where Alexei parked and the others got off as well. The Russian then introduced them to his college friends, "Everyone," Alexei looked at his friends and introduced the boys from the orchestra, "They are the musicians from the quasi-American orchestra; their names are Wilfredo, Alberto, Gilberto, Fatma, Cecilia, Eda, Juliette and Zane. Zane is the creator of the website for their orchestra."

Alexei then turned to the musicians, "Everyone, these are my friends, Yuri Ivanovich, Anya Prokofich along with her brother Alexander and younger sister Sofia. And my girlfriend Katerina Petrovna," he then looked at the two younger volunteers, "And these two are old neighbors and friends as well who will volunteer for the movie, Nikolay Zakharovich and Ivan Luzhin."

The two groups shook hands and greeted each in their best Russian and English, "Now with the introductions out of the way, let's get things started," Zane said to everyone, the film was his idea and his first major project outside of the exposes they have been doing for the whole year.

The Russian groups nodded in agreement and everyone was going over the first scene, with the two boys running. But unknown to them, just five blocks down, a malicious group of young men was making their rounds.

**8:42AM**

**CENTRAL ADMINISTRATIVE OKRUG (****Центральный административный округ)**

Asuka begins walking down the street, with a text he got from Tucker on the whereabouts of the essential meeting taking place about a merger between Bomer and Bloomer Industries and another private defense contractor. She then arrived across the street from the restaurant, and she took out her binoculars, something she held onto when she and the other two escaped NERV. She looked inside and adjusted her vision until she saw the names of the companies on two manila folders being given to one forty something businessman with a black leather briefcase. She lowered them and puts them away in her messenger bag, while holding an identical briefcase, which contained dummy folders with the names of the companies with blank paper inside.

She waited outside, with another helping of snow with wind, "Those guys better finish their filming fast. It's only going to get worse later," she muttered to herself as she prepared herself mentally and when the light turned green, she crossed the street to start things off.

As the businessmen exited the restaurant, Asuka made the attempt to walk past the one with the targeted briefcase and bumped into him, "**Мне очень жаль. Я спешу на собеседование. **(I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry for a job interview.)," Asuka made her apology sound convincing, "**Часы мы вы собираетесь юная леди.** (Watch we're you're going young lady.)," as the business picked up the dummy briefcase while Asuka picked up the real briefcase, "**Опять же, я прошу прощения. **(Again, I apologize.)," and she began to walk away.

She continued to walk for an additional three minutes until she headed inside a café and headed for the women's restroom, with her head down to avoid security cameras. She unscrewed the suitcase, avoiding the combination locks and managed to get the documents. She also checked the entire suitcase to see if there was anything hidden, and to her surprise, she found three documents that was for Bomer and Bloomer Industries, plans to develop mecha-type robots similar to the Evangelion Units that were hacked into months prior. She hurriedly puts the documents into a manila envelope, puts it into her messenger bag and rushed out of the restroom, out of the café and disappeared in the streets.

Meanwhile, at the other end, when the businessman entered his Lincoln car, now driven by his private driver, he looked inside his briefcase in order to check the documents, he found them to be blank. He was shocked and immediate halted the driver, "**Стоп! **(Stop!)"

The car stopped at the side of the road, out of traffic and he immediately called his associates, "**Документы были украдены! Отслеживать их и вывезти тот, кто их украл.** (The documents are stolen! Track them and take out the one who stole them.)," he remembered the young woman who bumped into him and immediately concluded she stole them, "**Верните их любой ценой!** (Bring them back at any cost!)," he told them and hung up.

Meanwhile, Asuka walked calmly, but with haste to get to the FSB headquarters, that was one the headquarters for the notorious KGB. She, Dante and Shinji will carry the messenger at strategic points in order to get to the designated target, avoiding likely places for agents to come after them. In the end, Asuka will deliver the documents inside the headquarters, drop them off at the office and leave quickly before anyone can question her. In her mind, the plan was simple, but then something was bothering her. The operation so far was going along swimmingly…

She stopped at the curb at a deserted side street, took out the papers from the manila folder and checked them carefully. While checking through the stack of documents, she noticed something near the end, a metallic like clip with a small flashing light. She immediately knew what it was, it was a tracking device in case the documents were lost or stolen. She took it off with care, since it was glued to the paper and tossed it aside. She puts the papers back into her messenger bag and hurriedly rushed away, however, as she walked…she felt a metal hitting her in the back…

**8:52AM**

**DOROGOMILOVO DISTRICT (****райо́н Дорогоми́лово)**

As the two groups started filming, Zane heard some noises down the street, and a man screaming. The man then came into view of the orchestral members and their Russian contacts, but was soon ambushed by a group of eight Neo-Nazis. The group started to kick the poor man into submission, basically beating the crap out of him.

Gilberto then laid down his camera, "Hey assholes! Quit that shit," he shouted at them, "Dude, are you crazy? They're gonna come after us too," Alberto told him but Gilberto just headed for the neo-Nazis and tried to help the man.

Then one of the skinheads looked at him and shoved him to the ground, which gave Wilfredo the signal to come to his aid. Gilberto managed to fend for himself from two, but one of them hits Gilberto at the back with his left foot, knocking him down. Then the skinheads started to beat him up. Wilfredo charged forward, followed by Cecilia, Fatma, Alberto and Zane. Each one beat up one skinhead and helped Gilberto up, "Come on! Run," he told him loudly.

Gilberto managed and stumbled a bit as he ran, feeling pain around his torso, "Yeah…easier said than done," he made it to the others, "Now what? We can't just alert the authorities like this," Gilberto managed to say and sees the skinheads getting up and running after them.

"I'll distract them! You guys get the hell out of here," Wilfredo told them, "I'm coming along," Fatma told him, "Me too," Cecilia added in and Wilfredo nodded. But to his surprise, one of the Russians offered, "Allow me as well," it was Yuri Ivanovich.

The three nodded and as the others drove away in their cars and vans, the four stayed, knowing that the skinheads had a few extra surprises for them, "**О, теперь мы действительно собираемся надрать тебе задницу! **(Oh, now we're really going to kick your ass!)"

Yuri flexed his arms, as a part time boxer, he can bear the punishment, "**Тогда приходите, мудак! **(Then come, asshole!)," then one the skinheads did something that surprised the three musicians…he fired an energy bolt.

**MEANWHILE…**

Asuka fell to the ground with a thud. She played possum for a few moments, but then she side kicked the agent and threw the messenger bag to the curb as she wrestled with the man. She repeatedly punched him with her elbows, but the man then threw her to the ground and attempted to subdue her. But she held up him with her arms, but when he pushed them aside, she switched to her legs. Then, in a quick flash, she brought his down and she head butted him. He groaned in pain, and she kicked him off of her.

He stumbled back and landed on his ass. She then kicked him in the head again, and as he fell to the ground and as she charged at him, he brought out his combat knife and attempted to slash at her. She dodged the knife and prepared herself, "**Ублюдок! Я собираюсь сделать это ножом пойти на некоторые жизненно важные места!** (Bastard! I'm going to make that knife go to some vital places!)," she exclaimed in Russian.

The man however didn't say anything. He let his actions speak for him, which was charging at her with his knife. She dodged his slashes and when his arm came down she caught it, "**Почему ... ты это делаешь?** (Why…are you doing this?)," she asked and he responded, "**Исполнение приказа. Для того, ... Для того, чтобы бороться с нашими соперниками и врагами.** (Following orders. In order…In order to fight off our rivals and enemies.)," he responded as she tried to kick her sides to make her submit.

She refused to give in and still kept an eye on her bag during the fight, so she decided to end it quickly. She made a note to not kill him, but she opted for the next best thing, "**Ну ... мы не можем вам помочь.** (Well…we cannot help you.)," she responded as she disarmed him, and stabbed him repeatedly on his right arm, kicked him in the chest, and finally to the head which knocked him out.

She ripped some of his suit to bandage his wounds. She turned him over to find anything she could use to defend herself, and she did, it was a MR-443 Grach. She checked the magazine, it was still full but she decided to take the extra magazines, just in case of a gunfight. She went back to her bag, made a last look to the unconscious man and walked away.

**MEANWHILE…**

"Since when do skinheads are able to do this," Fatma shouted as she dodged and fired back some energy at the opposing side, "Since they're birth I guess," Wilfredo replied harshly as he defended himself.

"Enough of this," Yuri shouted and concentrated a ball of energy, colored dark blue in his hands, "All of you, close your eyes," he shouted to his friends and new international colleagues.

They did and he launched his concentrated energy blast, with also fired multiple blasts to the skinheads. They were knocked out, "That's not going to last," Yuri told them, "Then let's get out of here," Juliette shouted out to them, "All of you. We'll reschedule this for tomorrow," Zane told the others.

As everyone hurriedly packed up, the skinheads were slowly waking up, "Shit," Wilfredo cussed as he noticed this, "Yuri! Keep my friends safe," he slammed the door, "I'm going to take care of these fucking assholes!"

"Not without us two you won't," Cecilia said as she looked at Fatma, who nodded in agreement, "She's right," she yelled out to Wilfredo, "Who said you get all the glory?"

Yuri watched the exchange and turned to Alexei, "Take the musicians back to their hotel. I'm staying to deal with them," he told his friend, "Alright. Take care, brother," he told him and Yuri nodded.

The bikes and the van rode off, and the four stood before the five skinheads, "Since you four took away our fun, we'll take out our frustrations on all of you," one of the skinheads told the four.

Wilfredo didn't wait for another retort, he just immediately fired a series of energy bolts at the five, "Fucking bastards," he yelled at them and continued to fire bolt upon bolt of energy.

"Goddamn it," Yuri cursed as he joined in, "I guess there's no other alternative," he said out loud as he fired back, then joined by Cecilia and Fatma.

"We need a plan guys," Cecilia called out as she fired, "Hold on a minute darling," Fatma cheekily answered as he saw the fifth skinhead making way for her and kicked him in the balls and then face, "How about we run," she suggested.

"From these assholes," Wilfredo shouted at her and fired a wave of energy at his target, "…Unless we're smart about it," he added, hoping someone would catch on.

Fortunately for them, Yuri was good at this, "This is common you three. Fatma and Cecilia," he looked at the two young women, "Go straight down this street for three blocks and turn a left. Don't worry, it will turn out well," he told them.

The two girls nodded, "Let's go," Cecilia shouted at her friend and the girls started running, "Take care Cecilia," Wilfredo shouted out as he continued to dodge and fire at the dumb looking one.

As the two girls left, two guys went after them, leaving Yuri and Wilfredo to deal with three, "Not really a good plan Yuri," Wilfredo commented dryly as he was struck and fell on his ass, "And what's our real plan," he asked the Russian.

Yuri was silent for a few moments, "We use the side streets to our advantage. They will get frustrated and make mistakes as we move through them," he told him as he launched an energy wave directly at the three skinheads, "Now! Let's go!"

Wilfredo got up and went in the opposite direction, with one on his trail and the other two chasing after Yuri. The fight began…

**MEANWHILE…**

**9:11AM**

Asuka was walking down the street away from the scene as fast as she could. She was just one block away from meeting Dante. She heard some gunshots and some people were screaming and running. She started to run towards the noise and sees Dante struggling with the man by holding the pistol away from him, "Dante," she yelled.

He groaned and as he continued to hold the man's arm and kicked the man in the chest. He disarmed the man and hits the man in the head with the gun's grip, "Damn it," he uttered and looked at the gun in his hand.

He puts the Jericho 91 FBL in his coat's inner pocket when he sees Asuka, "…I suspect you're also in the crossfire huh," he asked her and she nodded, "Nearly got sliced," she then showed him the gun she stole from the man, "Let's get moving and meet up with Shinji," she told him as she walked briskly and he caught up with her.

"Wasn't I supposed to meet up with him and then you deliver it in the final leg of this venture," he asked her, "Yeah, but now we have to adjust some things. And with the documents in tow," she moved her bag, "We have to act fast."

He checked his leather banded watch, "We have about seven minutes until we arrive in front of the FSB headquarters," he told her, "That is if we take the right metro," she said as she picked up the pace, as did Dante.

He turned around and hears a car coming in the distance, "A BMW M series coming our way. Black with tinted windows," Asuka glanced behind her and followed suit, "Then we better cross," and the two crossed the street, amidst the traffic.

The honking and the rushing cars made them pumped up with adrenaline. The car behind them stopped and three men got out and crossed the street as well, following the two teens. Asuka and Dante walked through the traffic of people in a hurry, but kept their faces stoic and their hands in their pockets. When they turned a corner, once again, using side streets to get to their destination, Shinji's location. They gripped their pistols and waited for a few moments.

The two men saw the two teens turn a corner, "**Субъекты с глаз долой. Тем не менее в погоню. **(Subjects out of sight. Still in pursuit.)," he radioed his superior, "**Будьте осторожны. Как отмечают свои инстинкты чрезвычайно остры из-за их прошлых встреч с другими агентами и наши соперники.** (Be careful. As noted their instincts are extremely sharp due to their past encounters with other agents and our rivals.)," the superior radioed back, "**Понял, сэр.** (Copy that, sir.)"

The two men eventually turned a corner and entered the side street, but saw the two teens open fire on them and the shootout began. The shots missed, so they made a run with the two men after them. The two teens turned another corner and the men followed suit. Dante and Asuka aimed their guns at their legs and made contact as the two men fell to the ground.

Asuka and Dante walked up to the men, "…We promised to never do this," Dante told her, "…We have no choice now…" she replied coolly and the two fired their shots, that echoed around.

The two men were shot in their livers, "…You have an hour or so," Dante called the paramedics and handed the phone to Asuka, "But we won't leave you to die…but we will kill you if you dare try this again," he added.

Asuka hung up and gave the phone back to Dante and she looked at the men, "They'll arrive in five minutes," she told them, "You're lucky…but not for your memories," she looked at her colleague and he nodded, "The only way…sorry," he knelt down to them and placed his hands on their heads. Then in moments…the men screamed in horror…

**MEANWHILE…**

**9:15AM**

Wilfredo was running and dodged as he ran from the guy on his tail, "Shit," he muttered so he decided to just stop and face him, "You are pissing me off," he yelled and charged at them.

"You really want to die that badly huh," the first skinhead taunted as Wilfredo just charged ahead and tackled him to the ground, "Push me more, I'll fucking kill you," Wilfredo shouted and just went on a rampage of punching the hell out of the guy.

The guy then pushed Wilfredo off of him, got up and rushed over to kick him in the gut. Wilfredo yelled in pain, but grabbed the guy's leg and pushed him off balance.

Cecilia and Fatma dealt with the two guys after them, "Shit! If this is what Wil has to deal with when he was with Danny, I will respect him more after this," Fatma said as she ran and stopped and fired at the two men, "Told you. He's not just a hot guy with no personality," she retorted and charged for one of the guys.

She then stood on her hands and delivered some kicks to the guys in her capoeira fashion. Her feet glowed and an energy wave developed from her moves and fired at the two guys. Fatma then had to deal with one man and used her Krav Maga skills to de-capacitate him, "Cecilia, get him close and you know what I mean," she told her.

Cecilia understood and stood upright again, "Right, let's finish this shit," she said as her body now glowed in a faint royal blue, while Fatma glowed in a faint fiery orange. The two girls launched their waves of energy, two with differing wavelengths of it and two guys fell back hard and were knocked out.

Yuri on the other hand, who was one kilometer away from them sensed it, "Damn…if other mystics are in the area, they'll be all over those two girls," he looked down at the now unconscious man. Just as he was about to run for them, he then felt a strong wave from his opposite direction, "Shit. Wilfredo you idiot," he still ran for the girls, due to his inherited sense of chivalry.

Wilfredo was panting with his hands outstretched from his body and then, let his hands fall. He looked at the unconscious man, "You guys are something…but whatever fuels you…I really don't give a fuck," he uttered to himself and began walking to his right in order to meet up with Yuri.

Once back to the main street he sensed the residue of Fatma and Cecilia's energies with Yuri close by. When he sees Yuri approaching the main street, Fatma and Cecilia then appeared as well, sweating a bit and then turned to their direction, "We need to get back to our hotel," Fatma yelled out to Wilfredo and Wil turned to Yuri, "Care to escort us back?"

Yuri nodded in agreement, "But we have to hurry. There are lots more in this city, as anywhere," he told them as the four of them walked down the street, "But we haven't met them yet," Wilfredo said, "Precisely.

**MEANWHILE…**

**9:25 AM**

"Damn it," Dante said as he and Asuka walked to try and find Shinji within the area, "There's got to be a way to handle these guys. But if we kill them, it would be the end of our problems. But no, you had to become all noble on me. So instead, you're going to get us fucked in the process," she sarcastically remarked, deeply filled with frustration.

He turned around, "Whiny bitch," he growled and stopped and so did she, "You're lucky that I'm here with equal training to handle guys that basically served or trained under men from the Russian Army. Remember," she then retorted back, "I will when you start to finally use your balls! Even Shinji has more than you!"

"You've asked for it bitch! Draw your gun right now," she then stepped forward and pointed hers as he did with his, "When I'm finished with you, Fatma is going have to collect your blood with a sponge," then the two pressed their guns at each other's foreheads and growled.

After a few moments, they stopped and sighed, "You know, I don't care anymore…We fucked up…Or at the least, spare the others from our situation," Dante said as he lowered his gun, "Yeah…I don't want them to get into trouble because of us," Asuka agreed and puts her gun in her coat's inner pocket.

Dante then puts his away in his coat's pocket as well, "…I wonder how Shinji deals with this? You know, controlling our training to handle these types of situations," he asked and she responded, "I don't know. I guess he's better at it…something I respected, but you know with before, I belittled him for it."

He nodded and looked at her intently, "Well…I hope with this, we can put that behind us for good. These guys have no right to use our tragedy for financial or military gains," he told her and she gave a smile, a smile that said 'I know and we're going to have some fun making these guys sweat'.

Then there was gun shots in the distance, "That must be them…and Shinji! Come on," Asuka said in a stunned manner and Dante followed suit, close behind her, "I'll cover your back and you man the front," he told her as he readied his pistol, "Yeah, right," she confirmed.

When they got to the spot, in other side street away from the main street, they see Shinji arm gripped the man's arm as he fired his entire magazine, away from himself and a few people who managed to escape. The look on Shinji's face was one of frustration and anger. He then twisted the man's arm up and bent it in the opposite direction, causing a slight crack and the man yelling in pain, "Let go," he shouted with tears coming out.

Shinji let go, but then brought the man's head down to meet with his knee and the man stumbled back with Shinji placing one kick to the man's head and the man fell unconscious. He looked down at his feet, it was the gun the man let go when he puts his arm in a strangle hold, "Mmm…" he pondered on what to do with it.

Then he made his decision by taking it apart and let the gun fall to the ground in pieces. He breathed in and out so he can calm down, and keep the training he and his two comrades have undergone in their past lives in check. He turned around and sees Dante and Asuka in the distance, so he waved from them to come to him. And within a few moments, they ran to him and inspected his 'handiwork' "Damn, you broke his arm," Dante commented.

Asuka nodded and looked at Shinji, "If you have any qualms about this…remember, this can only help us in the long run," she told him and he nodded in agreement, silently.

He then spoke up, "So…from where we are…only about one kilometer or less to the FSB headquarters. Correct," Shinji asked, "Yes, but I'll deliver the documents. That way, they won't ask too much questions. As opposed to either of you two," Asuka pointed out to the two boys.

Dante sighed as he took out his Jericho and checked his magazine, "Enough. Just in case," he said as he reloads and puts it back in his pocket. This prompted Asuka to check her MR-443 Grach, and she too had enough in case something were to happen again. Shinji looked at the two, "I wish you guys threw those away," he told them and Dante looked at him, as did Asuka.

"We will…once this is over, we will," she said as she puts her gun back in her coat pocket as well, "But that's the thing," Shinji said and continued, "When will this be over for us? Again, another organization is trying to bring back old ghosts for us? Maybe even worse than before! Why the hell can't you two see that," he shouted at them.

Asuka and Dante looked at him and the Italian/Argentine sighed, "We see it clearly enough. Now stop shouting and let's get a move on," he then looked at their German comrade, "Now, Shinji and I will back you up as you move for the FSB. We just need to find a subway station nearby and get there in," he checked his watch, "16 minutes or less. If possible."

She listened to his plan and nodded, "I think I know where to go. Follow me you two," she told them and Dante, along with a semi-reluctant Shinji followed her.

**9:35 AM**

**LUBYANKA SQUARE (Лубянская площадь)**

The three got off the Lubyanka line and headed upstairs for their final destination. The snow outside had gotten stronger and the wind picked up. This made the three button up their coats, "Okay," Dante looked at Asuka, "Go and deliver them. But with your plan, I just don't trust them," he looked at the Lubyanka Building, home of the FSB and former home of the KGB. To say the headquarters has a checkered history would be an understatement.

Asuka looked at him, "I know, but they're the only ones who will be more aggressive on this matter. You two back me up in case something goes wrong. I'll take care of things while inside," she told them and readied her pistol, "Let's do this."

The two boys nodded and followed Asuka as the three crossed the street and in the distance, the Lubyanka. The structure was familiar for Asuka and Dante, who as Europeans know the history and the transformation their continent had undergone and for Shinji, it felt negative. Like he was looking at the entrance of NERV, the door to their past, but he shook it off. As they walked, the three just walked in a straight line, going through the traffic and brushed through a tourist group.

Then, they were within the shadow of the building, "Wait for me here. I'll be out in a few," she told them and headed inside while the two boys stood in the square, pretending to take pictures of the street's traffic with their phones, "We'll have to look out for those agents. I doubt they'll let us off that easily even while here," Dante remarked.

"Look. I understand what we have to do. And why we have to do it. But I won't use a gun," Shinji said, but Dante added, "Then use your AT Field. It doesn't have to be lethal or anything."

This got Shinji a little frustrated and grabbed Dante's collar, "I don't mean that! I mean that if we mess this up…than…that means," his voice started to shake and loosened his grip a bit. This had Dante look at him and grabbed his friend's hand and forcibly left his collar go.

"It means we never learned anything from our past. But you're wrong Shinji," he told him and Shinji looked at him almost unconvinced, "I don't get it," he told him and Dante basically spelled it out for him, "What I mean is that now, we know what types of forces are out there. Paramilitary groups and international conglomerates that want to have the advantage over the other. It's greed Shinji. Greed was what caused NERV to exist in the first place. And there's no fucking way we are going to have that here."

Shinji stood in front of him, absorbing what Dante had just said. And in some regards, he had a valid point. If they don't at least try to stop something similar from happening in this world as it had done in their old reality, at the very least, a small drop in a big ocean, then they wouldn't live with themselves as musicians or budding humanitarians.

**INSIDE THE LUBYANKA**

Asuka entered with relative ease, but was asked to show identification. She made up an appointment for the Current Information and International Links division of the law enforcement agency. Luckily for her, she checked out since this was one detail she did not reveal to her two colleagues and friends. It was something she felt she had to do on her own. As she made her way upstairs in order to reach the office, she had some thoughts.

She opened her bag once again and sorted through the documents again as she thought about what to do or say. When she got to her floor, she walked down the hall and made a left and found the office. However, she wanted to do this with an empty office so she slowly walked up to the office. She entered and found that it wasn't too bad, so she walked inside quickly before anyone can take a good look at her. She reached the door and knocked, "**Войдите.** (Come in.)," said a man in a gruff.

Asuka entered and sees a man in his early forties, broad shouldered with his long sleeved shirt and blue tie and a military styled haircut, "**Что это такое?** (What is it?)," he asked and now looked at her, "**Есть ли у вас назначена встреча или что-то раскрывать?** (Do you have an appointment or something to disclose," he asked now folding his hands on his desk.

She said nothing for a moment until she took out the documents from her bag and handed them to him, "**Это объясняет вещи намного более четко, чем я мог.** (This will explain things a lot more clearly than I could.)," she told him.

He took the documents and as he read them, she silently stepped out of the office and before he could ask her anything, she was gone and already back in the hallway and heading for the stairs. The elevator was too slow and she wanted to get back before Mohammad or the others know. Once on the first floor again, she walked calmly and once at the entrance, she exited the building and sees Dante and Shinji standing there, "Okay, it's done.

"Really," Shinji asked, "Yes, I'm sure," Asuka reassured him and looked at Dante with a nod, "Let's get back before any more idiots come after us," she told them and the boys followed her back to the subway, in order to get back to their hotel.

**9:42 AM**

**GOLDEN APPLE BOUTIQUE HOTEL**

Yasmin asked a maid to open Asuka's room when she borrowed her notebook, to look at the weekly schedule. But when she didn't get it back, she opted to get it and when the room opened she thanked the maid and closed the door.

"That girl," she muttered with a sigh, "She's either our orchestra's darling or a frustrating bitch to handle," then she spots her notebook on the desk. She picks it up, but then a paper fell down with what seemed to look like instructions.

She reads it and immediately felt a knot in her stomach, "That's a surprise. It's hard to imagine I'm feeling less angry than I'm supposed to," she muttered as she held the note and then folding it. She placed the note in her pants pocket and left the room.

**9:55 AM**

Asuka, Dante, and Shinji returned to the hotel. Now outside, and about to cross the street, they noticed a car coming in, and they recognized some of the people inside. It was Fatma, Cecilia, Wilfredo and the driver was Yuri, one of the people they told them about. The three hurriedly crossed the street, missing a few cars and motorcyclists and reached the car.

"Hey guys. Uh…why do you like you've been fighting," Asuka asked and noticed them tired and looked a little ruffled up, "That's because we had to fight off some neo-Nazi type assholes and our friends had to come back here," Wilfredo told her, still a bit angry.

Cecilia looked at him and then at Asuka, "Hold on," then she and others got out of the car, "Let's talk inside," she told them and Fatma looked at Yuri, "Thank you for helping up back there. We'll call you about another chance to shoot tomorrow," she told him, "No problem," he replied and started the car.

As the car left, the six headed inside where their friends were sitting with their laptops open and them checking their website and their status on Facebook. Zane was the first to look up, "There's a lot we all have to talk about," he said out loud and the others looked up.

They all closed their laptops and then, Yasmin came up to them with a serious look on her face, "Yasmin? Is there anything Mohammad wants us to do," Gilberto noticed her and asked, "No…but there's something I want to talk to all of you about," she told them with a serious, but calm tone of voice.

She then held up the document she found in Asuka's room and Asuka immediately felt her breath get caught in her throat. Dante and Shinji too felt like they were caught in the headlights. Their friends were silent when they noticed the document, "Uh…" Alberto wanted to say something, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Follow me to my room," she told them and everyone, with trepidation everyone went with her to the third floor via the stairs. Once there, she opened the door and the students entered, but to their surprise, Mohammad and his wife were there as well and this added to the tension. He looked liked he was disappointed and curious about what his daughter had found.

"Everyone…my daughter here has found something very interesting in one of your rooms. Please, the owner of the said document step forward," and at that moment, Asuka stepped forward, "Sir, it wasn't just me, Dante and Shinji helped me in formulating that plan."

"And who else was responsible for it," he pressed and she answered, figuring that telling the truth was better than lying, "Tucker Foley and Sam Manson from Philadelphia," she revealed and he was semi-surprised, "Well, isn't this a development."

He was silent for a few moments and then asked the question he wanted to ask, "What was the true purpose of your investigative work over the course of the year? Was it to truly experiment with a new direction for the orchestra? Or to fulfill a personal vendetta?"

The question rattled the three former Evangelion pilots and never thought it would. Yes, they wanted to experiment with a possible new direction for the orchestra, but also to even the score they felt they were exploited in the hands of a paramilitary organization. But now, looking at Mohammad, his wife and daughter, as well as the others…they had no words.

"Well? What is it," Mohammad repeated the question more firmly now, "Listen you three. I know your pasts have been hellish. I can understand that," he stood where he was, "I came from a time when my country was racked by senseless fighting. There were times I wanted to kill those responsible for the deaths of my friends. But I didn't. I continued my studies…fell in love and started a family. So don't think you three can justify your actions by calling it a vendetta! If it's to settle some old ghosts? Fine, but never go after a group like you did today again. Otherwise…I don't want to think about it," he told them as his wife rubbed his back.

Dania then looked at them, "We're not necessarily mad. We just want you to think your actions over. They were noble in intention…but you must be the bigger people and step aside and let things fall into place naturally," she told them and the three nodded.

Dania led her husband out of the room but stopped when he then said, "Don't think you'll get expelled from the orchestra. All of you worked hard for this week's performance," he turned his face to them, "So, in an hour, report to the conservatory for our rehearsals. All of you," he told them and left the room with the sound of the door closing.

Yasmin rubbed the temples of her head and breathed in and out to collect her thoughts. She then faced the musicians, "Get cleaned up and come down in thirty minutes," she said and also left the room with the click of the closing door.

**2:02 AM**

**PHILADELPHIA, PA, USA**

**TUCKER'S HOME**

He yawned as he and his hacker friends successfully initiated the second part of the overall operation. By now, Asuka should have delivered the documents to the proper authorities. Tucker and the others hacked into the databases of the GBCC and Bomer/Bloomer Industries to send the documents, financial data to secret agendas to INTERPOL, FBI, and again the FSB. Hopefully, they thought by sending this information anonymously, it would at least step up the process of taking down these people.

Tucker however, with going into the early morning hours, he wondered if he could still push it for the next few minutes without a mistake. Then Andrew from London spoke up via video chat as were the others, "Well our white hat and grey hat techniques are working rather well. But Mike wants to use black hat."

"I just said that using that we can move shit faster," he said and Tucker rubbed his temples, "Vladimir, what do you think," he asked the Russian, who was basically on the ground, "I think if we do anymore techniques, we'll get find out and all of our work will be for nothing."

Tucker then heard Claude speaking, "Okay done with my end," he said as he successfully uploaded the databases from the bank's French branch, "Same here," Mike said, "Here, here," Andrew confirmed as well, "And now…done," Abdullah confirmed as well, "Finally," the Istanbul native added.

"Great," Tucker said with a yawn, "Now its up to Vladimir to deliver us from evil," he said and Vladimir chuckled a bit, "My grandparents were Russian Orthodox. I might have a bible somewhere in my home," he added and then gave the good news, "And now I've finished up on my end."

Tucker gave a light applause, "Good job guys," he said tiredly and yawned, "Damn…haven't slept for three days straight," he admitted, "Jesus…go to sleep man. We are good and all, but if you're not getting laid by your smoking hot girlfriend because of this, just knock out man," Mike said and he chuckled.

Andrew nodded, "Well, we're going to go now. And don't worry about your friends or yourself for that matter. Our encryption is military grade," he logged out and so did the others when they bid their goodbyes.

"Later man," Tucker said to Mike as he too logged out and Tucker shut down everything and turned off his computer, "God…I hope everything that happened would be worth it," he told himself as he slipped into his covers and dozed off, with the heater on and his room warm. Then it started to snow outside.

**3:00 PM**

**MOSCOW, RUSSIA**

**GOLDEN APPLE BOUTIQUE HOTEL**

In Yasmin's suite, while changing the channels and doing her university work to finish her master's program, she came across a sudden news development on the BBC:

**A sudden development has just occurred with the sudden appearance of financial documents and private defense contracts emailed to various law enforcement agencies in Europe. In addition to this, one of the directors of Russia's FSB has initiated an order to arrest four key CIOs of the Russian branch of the GBCC, as well as two CIOs of Bomer and Bloomer Industries. Under the charges of capital fraud, money laundering and accusations of having ties to various guerilla and paramilitary groups as well as drug cartels and various human traffickers. And two hours ago, various CIOs from the Parisian, Turkish, and London branches of both institutions have been arrested or fled their respective countries. The New York's District Attorney's office has also started a formal investigation into their braches of both industries.**

She was just shocked and immediately called her parents over the phone, who were in a restaurant with the conductor from the conservatory, "Dad! Are you watching the news right now," she asked, "Yes, we are. And we are just as shocked as you," he told her in a serious manner.

Yasmin didn't say it, but she was amazed how whether or not that the musicians she and her parents talked to had a hand in this. So she instead chose to reply in a different manner, "Well…I hope that means something in the future," she told her dad, "I hope so too."

She hung up and returned to watching the news and sighed, "Damn…if things get worse from this…I don't know how the others or dad can take it…"

**FRIDAY, 7:30 PM**

**MOSCOW, RUSSIA**

**MOSCOW CONSERVATORY (****Московская Государственная Консерватория)**

The orchestra started their program with the overture of their selected piece, **Il Trionfo del Tempo e Del Disinganno**, by **Georg Friedrich Händel**. Only four singers were being utilized for the oratorio, with Asuka as _**Belezza**_(Beauty), Fatma as _**Disinganno**_ (Disillusionment), Cecilia as _**Piacere**_ (Pleasure), and finally Dante as _**Tempo**_(Time).

In basic terms, the oratorio was basically a moral discourse between Truth, Time, Pleasure, and Beauty, with the text composed by Cardinal Pamphili. The divine word is more important than the visceral, palpable, transience of the earthly realm. Right now, the musicians were nervous, but when the audience heard them starting, it wasn't shown. When the overture concluded, the actual oratorio began….

For the next two hours and thirty odd minutes, the oratorio was going well, and their talent impressed the audience. Fatma in the beginning with her aria, "_**Se la bellezza perde veghezza**_" was elegant, smooth and at the right tempo. Asuka during her aria "_**Venga el Tempo**_" had inner strength, precision and recognition. Dante got recognition for his aria "_**Folle dunque tu solo presumi che non voli più il Tempo**_" had a inner virility to it and elegantly used his tenor vocal range. And finally for Cecilia, she showcased her darker tone of her singing with "_**Tu giurasti di mai non lasciarmi**_" telling her side of her powers just before unleashing her final attack in "_**Lascia la spina, cogli la rosa**_".

When the oratorio concluded, the audience in the auditorium stood up and applauded. The musicians and the singers relaxed when despite the few mistakes they made, the audience enjoyed their first vocal performance on this scale. Mohammad bowed and motioned the four singers to stand beside him. The four didn't know what to say, how he was disappointed in them for their actions a few days earlier and now proud for their performances. They in the end stood beside their conductor, mentor, professor and confidant. The rest of the orchestra stood up and bowed, then applauded themselves for pulling it off.

**10:12 PM**

**GOLDEN APPLE BOUTIQUE HOTEL**

Shinji, Asuka, and Dante stood in front of Mohammad's suite on the fourth floor and they knocked on his door, "Hello? Mohammad. We wish to speak with you," Asuka called out.

In a few moments, Dania opened the door, dressed in her pajamas and in a robe, "Yes," she asked them, "We…We wish to have a private word with Mohammad," Dante said and Dania nodded understandingly, "Come in children."

The three entered and Dania closes the door, "You three. You wish to talk about something," Mohammad asked, now slightly surprised. The three stood there a bit hesitant, until Shinji dared to break the silence, "It's…It's about what happened a few days ago."

Mohammad knew what it was about, "Please you three. No need," he told them, "No," Shinji replied, "There is a need for it…you had every right to be mad and disappointed in us. We just…we felt the need to balance out lingering feelings of resentment, betrayal and…" he couldn't finish until, "And our sense of justice, you were right. It started to feel like personal vengeance."

Dante looked at the two and also spoke up, "…Can you forgive us," he asked him and Dania listened as she stood beside her husband, "Look you three. Your actions were noble and had the greatest risk. And speaking from experience, Danny and Wilfredo dealt with sort of thing back in Philadelphia. However, you three must know your actions go beyond that. This is not being heroic, it's about interfering with international economics and potentially putting people's lives at risk."

The three stood there silently and felt tears of regret forming in their eyes, "Sorry…we just wanted peace…we found it in your group…and we-we didn't mean to risk it as we had done," Shinji said with his voice slightly quivering, "Shinji…" Asuka muttered concerned for her boyfriend and Dante lets his tears flow, "Don't…Don't throw us out of the orchestra," he said with his cries threatening to burst forth.

Mohammad looked at them and then at his wife. But his focus now was on the three before him, not as strangers, but musicians he has grown close to. He knew their pasts at this point, in their entirety. As well as their shattered souls that were particularly heart breaking. Dania then went to the three and hugged them, as did Mohammad, "Don't worry. It would take a lot more than this to expel you three from the orchestra," he said semi-jokingly, trying to get them to lighten up.

It worked a bit, "And after we return to New York, we can put this whole incident behind all of us," Dania spoke up as she let go of Shinji and Asuka as Mohammad let go of Dante, "Now you three, return to your rooms and get some sleep. We have one more day here in Moscow before we leave on Sunday," he told them.

They nodded left their room. Mohammad then sits on the bed with Dania sitting next to him as she clenched his left hand, "Dear, we know better than that. Those three still have a long way to go before they make peace with their pasts," she told him and he clasped her hand, "I know…like the two of us since the civil war that ripped our home apart…I'm grateful that you're in my life. Those musicians…I'm sorry, our young and talented people in our orchestra just reflect our past in differing lights."

She kissed his cheek and gets up to sleep on her side of the bed and took off her robe, "Let's get some sleep. We have one day to enjoy ourselves here and the rest of the holidays back in New York," she said as he too slipped under the covers, "Let's. And…how about to start things off with some 'fun'," he suggested.

She looked at him coyly, "Well…I never refuse an offer of 'fun'," then the two giggled and turned off the lights as they consummate their love as most couples do.

**8:15 PM**

**BARCELONA, SPAIN**

**BADALONA **

Jordi was in his apartment looking over his plan, as well as his research. He found out a way to help his situation, and perhaps, the situation with the fascist soldier after him. He realized most of his troubles were the result of memories and deeds unfinished and unresolved. But it had to be dealt in the subconscious level, in memories and dreams…a catharsis he reasoned.

He researched Wilfredo's family, since he was the only one he can trust because of their history. The only one who had an ability that came close to suiting his needs was a cousin from Wilfredo's mother's side of the family. His aunt has two children, one daughter and one son with a British man, and her younger son, named Ernesto Clarkson Tavares. He looked more into him and found out his abilities involved accessing the subconscious and the area where dreams and memories meet during REM sleep. And those said abilities were extremely potent, especially for someone so young. He reminded him of Wilfredo a bit, gifted with extraordinary abilities and suffered great stress from them.

What he didn't know was where exactly he lived. With the only east coast as his point of reference, anything else was foreign. So he had no choice, or rather no other alternative, he called him…

**10:16 PM**

**MOSCOW, RUSSIA**

**GOLDEN APPLE BOUTIQUE HOTEL**

Wilfredo was about to drop dead on his bed, after he and his friends finished the few days of filming they had and the oratorio. Cecilia was with Fatma talking and then, just as he closed his eyes, his cellphone rang. He groaned and answered, "Hello," and what surprised him was the voice of Jordi, "Hello Wilfredo. I have something to talk to you about," Wilfredo sighed, "What is it?"

Then the conversation stirred to what Jordi was planning and Wilfredo quiet for a few moments, "…Well, I can't say I like this. However, I better than anyone understand what you're going through," he told him, "Then can you help," Jordi asked, "I can't, but my cousin can…but promise me one thing…make sure he doesn't get hurt. He is like a brother to me," he told the Catalonian boy.

Jordi understood, "Don't worry, you have my word," he told him and Wilfredo calmed down a bit, "Thank you. Night," "Night."

**8:15 PM**

**BARCELONA, SPAIN**

**BADALONA **

Jordi hung up and sets his phone down. He looked around his apartment and petted his hunting dog, "I'll leave you with some new friends here. But until I get back, behave," he told the dog, which whimpered affectionately.

Jordi looked out the window and felt the cold breeze coming through the window, "It's always darkest before the dawn…but I know the dawn will be beautiful in the following morning."

~**IN CONTINUATION~**

**Thus ends "2007" and ultimately arc one, and let me admit…this was a difficult chapter. One part was because I was trying to mix action with the drama, which is something I am still grappling with. I also wanted a way to tie the events here with the upcoming arc two, as well with the side story Six Degrees of Separation, which ironically was written before this story. But that's life, random shit happens.**

**The oratorio portrayed by the German composer, I would recommend to listen to the rendition by Les Musiciens du Louvre, or one by the Gabrieli Consort and Choir. I have to thank A.W. LeMonte as well as HolyDragoon for their help and advice on how to carry out this chapter, as well as the overall arc. **

**Read, review, critique and I'll see all of you readers in the coming weeks. I'm writing the first three chapters for arc two as we speak. And let me just say this, they're going to be a lot of fun ;) **


End file.
